Beacon's Hidden Academy: Deception Game
by JBubu
Summary: Sequel: "Tell me Ozpin ... what would happen if the Grimm broke through or war broke out?" he asked without looking back at the older huntsmen. He remained silent for a time before replying. "We would perish ..." Dante sighed at his answer, glancing at him over his shoulder. "And just who exactly is we?" he asked, his words carrying more gravity then the huntsmen could know...
1. Gathering

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the sequel in the series, Beacon's Hidden Academy. The latest installment and, if I say so myself, more awesome continuation of my first fanfic. I know it has been a while since Shadow Ops ended (Around Thanksgiving Weekend) but trust me, I am anything but rusty!**

 **First, a few announcements. If you were not already aware, there is a side story of sorts that I will be publishing in junction with this main one. The story, Behind the Shadows: Stories Untold will follow along to this story but will be used to give in depth views of certain events happening in Beacon that I can't properly cover in this story (as well as lemons, the main story will only have partial scenes and fluff). Now, you do not need to read that extra story to understand this one, it simply may be a way to clue you in on an inside joke or more explicit coverage of something mentioned in this story.**

 **Next, as of a week or so ago, I have decided to start a fanfic based of one of my favorite mangas, Fairy Tail. A stark change to this story, though retaining my generally more mature subject matter, will be a lighter and more wholehearted story with, hopefully, the fun and adventure that is Fairy Tail. If your interested because you like my writing or are a fan of the series, please check it out, let me know what you think.**

 **It's titled Fairy's Guardian: Ascension. Rated M for safety more than anything. I don't know if this one will get gory at any point, and if it does it will be brief. **

**Now, I must also take the time to formally recognize and thank some individuals who gave me input, character ideas, and generally really good advice on this story. A most humble and gracious thanks to the following . . .**

 **Lucariokid**

 **Noobalisious**

 **Yuvinile**

 **Thanks and I hope to have your constant support and criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Some could say he was born for it, that it would be an evitable part of his life . . . but for all the words of role and responsibility, Dante felt like he would never be ready for war. A part of him had always known, sensed the coming struggle, and knew the risks that would come with it. Maybe once upon a time he would have resigned himself to it, embraced the carnage and misery, let the other side run free. He'd been alone after all. To be betrayed by those he once called friends, watched as his closest friend was killed . . . and held the girl he'd loved as she said her last goodbye.

He would have welcomed war as a reprieve from his personal hell but now it could offer no such luxury. It could only bring more pain and loss, losses he knew he wouldn't be able to bare. Just the thought of losing those that he held dear made him clench his fists.

' _Ignorance is bliss,'_ he thought as a bitter smile appeared on his face.

"Hey," Athena said gently beside him as she took his hand in hers. She could tell how he felt, she'd always be able to know.

He turned to look at her, the sight of her sapphire eyes soothing him as she gave him a soft squeeze. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. He sighed softly as he leaned towards her until their foreheads were touching, both closing their eyes as they simply listened to the constant hum of the bullhead engine and each other's breathing.

After some time he noted the subtle change of bullheads path, tilting to the right with a slight dip meaning that they were coming in for a descent. He opened his eyes and looked out of the small window, a familiar horizon and the shadow of Beacon's tower coming into view. They waited as the bullhead's descent came to a stop, a sharp jolt marking the end of their brief flight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Air Beacon," Brick's voice came over the intercom as the bullhead loading door opened.

They both got up and started to pick up their luggage before heading out of the bullhead. Dante let his right hand fall to the hilt of his blade, the new sword strapped to the back of his waist still bringing mild discomfort. ' _I'll get used to it soon enough,'_ he thought as he slung an additional bag over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Athena asked as she gave him a quick glance to which he nodded.

She then began to walk out with him close behind. As they got to the platform and gained some distance from the bullhead its engines started to roar again. He looked over his shoulder as the ship took off, heading to Vale city.

"Thanks Brick," he called knowing that there was no way he could have heard him.

"He didn't really have to come to the airfield just to get us," Athena commented beside him.

"Yeah but it was nice and he said he had to go do some pick-ups anyway," he replied as he shouldered his backpack.

The couple shifted their gaze to the academy before them, a cool breeze rushing past as the weather continued to cool. He could see some of the trees had changed their color as fall gave way to winter. He took a deep breath, savoring the crisp air.

"It's nice to be back," he sighed as he glanced to Athena.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed as she took his right hand, interlacing their fingers. "Whenever you're ready Dante."

He gave her a smile as they started to walk.

* * *

He groaned as he felt an uncomfortable heat pass over his closed eyes and cheeks. He moved his head ever so slightly as he opened one eye to reveal his source of discomfort. It was the sun, or more accurately, a small ray of sunshine passing through a nearly closed curtain. He sighed irritably at that but knew he couldn't ignore it and fall back asleep. The ray was too intense for it to be an early sign of morning meaning that he'd slept in. He sighed again as he rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling, the unfamiliar tan paint and slowly spinning fan capturing his attention, if only for a little.

The room was simple. Tan paint covering all four walls and the room, a full sized bed beneath him. A dresser and vanity to his right all fashioned from an unidentified wood. A faint smell associated with carpets and perfumes wafting most of the clean room. It was quiet and peaceful, a sense of tranquility carrying within it in contrast to his mental state as of late.

' _Must be nearly noon,'_ he thought to himself as he scratched his head, his second set of ears twitching from the contact. He then felt something tap his shoulder gently, the contact dragging lazily down to his elbow followed by a content sigh. He looked to his left, his eyes going over the small figure of the girl beside him. Her body was scantily clad in the bedsheet, just barely as the cloth covered up to her lower back. She was still asleep, a faint smile adorning her face with her auburn bangs tucked to one side of her face.

He rolled to his side as he propped his head up on his elbow, allowing him to watch the girl comfortably as she softly breathed, her small jackal ears atop her head twitching in a cute manner occasionally. He watched her for a few minutes, content to simply lay beside her a little longer, listening to the rhythm of her heart. Then he brought his hand up and softly trailed a finger over her left ear, earning a cute whimper as she squirmed from the contact. A few moments later her left eye opened, one strikingly amber, almost orange eye looking at him.

It took all of a second for her faint smile to grow as she slowly lifted her head up to look at him fully, his hand still caressing her left ear.

"Morning . . ." she chimed in a soft and sleepy voice. ". . . Wolfy."

"Morning," he returned with a small smirk as he removed his hand, instead moving it to tuck one finger under her chin. "I'm never getting you to stop calling me that, am I?"

"No~," she practically sang back as she scooched closer and nuzzled into the crook of his neck leaving only her auburn hair and jackal ears in view.

He smiled to himself as he looked at her ears, an idea coming to mind. He looked at her left ear for a moment before he leaned closer and softly nipped at it. She almost squeaked at that, her ears twitching madly as he nipped it again, this time with a little more force and a slight tug. A mix of a whimper and a moan escaped her lips as she pulled back to look him in the face.

"No fair," she almost whined as she pouted at him. "If you get to bite mine then I get to do the same."

"Nope," he quipped back, smiling as her pout grew. "Missed your chance."

"Oh really?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She then tried her best to reach for his ears but he simply ducked his head out of the way. She tried in vain to catch his ears, at one point even trying to grab his head and drag him closer so her mouth could reach but he intercepted her hands, instead ending up on top of her with her hands held at her sides. Any other time he would have found the prospect of having his face pulled towards her chest and generous breasts as a delight but for now decided on playing this game with her.

"You cheat . . . you know exactly what biting ears like that does," she said.

"I know," he replied with his usual smirk.

She stared back at him for a few moments before she looked down at the space between them, a tinge of red marking her cheeks as her eyes came back up.

"I think we should get dressed," she said as her eyes threatened to descend once again.

". . . Right," he replied, just then remembering that he was naked as well.

He let go of her hands and sat up, allowing for her to climb out of the bed and walk to her closet in search of clothes. She glanced back at him for a moment before reaching into a drawer and pulling out some underwear.

"Are you just going to stare or get dressed as well?" she said in a teasing voice, intentionally making a showy display of her hips as she pulled up her pink panties.

"Not with a view like this," he replied easily as he laid back down on his side.

She scoffed at that as she then put on a large orange shirt and turned to face him with her arms crossed.

"Well, I won't make you anything until you get dressed."

"Threatening to leave me hungry? You're cruel, Luna," he jested back as he moved to the side of the bed and reached for his jeans.

She didn't reply, instead giving him her own smirk as she left the room. He listened to her steps, knowing that she'd gone straight to the kitchen for some morning coffee. Well, brunch coffee was more like it and even then it was still pushing it. Now alone, he looked down at his feet, shaking the last of his drowsiness away before he looked to a clock mounted on the far wall. It read 12: 33. ' _Today's . . . Sunday. Then it means they'll be back today. When were they scheduled to arrive again?'_ He couldn't remember but he knew that he shouldn't be here, not now at least.

' _A week of searching and nothing . . . no marks, no messages. Just a leadless chase and more coffee than I should be drinking,'_ he berated himself as he stood up and buttoned his jeans before reaching for his white buttoned shirt. As soon as he was dressed he walked out of Luna's room, making his way down the short hallway and turning to see her leaning against a counter while a kettle of water boiled. She stood patiently, waiting for the water to reach the right temperature before she slowly and with practiced hands, poured the steaming liquid over freshly grounded coffee grains.

Soon a delicious aroma reached his nose, bringing him closer to her as if in a trance. He stopped once he stood directly behind her, slowly lacing his arms around her waist as he inhaled her scent mixed with the coffee. Unlike the dark roast she was making for them now, her hair smelled like a softer blend of vanilla and light roasted coffee. The scented enticed him to the point that he lowered his face to the back of her neck, gently nudging her hair out of the way before he kissed the back of her neck.

She didn't give any obvious response, instead focusing on her task at hand but that only made him try that much harder. His kiss turned into a chaste bite, this time eliciting the softest moan from her as she pushed her body against him. His hands started to roam the surface of her body, one running down her hip while the other traced up her smooth stomach.

"Are you always this . . . energetic in the mornings?" she asked in a heavy voice as she looked at him over her shoulder, a satisfying redness covering her cheeks.

"I can be," he replied as he moved for another bite but this time Luna brought up one hand to stop him as she turned.

"Makes me wonder if it's the coffee or me that gets you like this," she said in a teasing tone. "How do you like it?"

"You know that answer," he returned as he stepped back and leaned against a counter.

"That I do. The perks of working in a coffee shop," she continued as she poured one steaming mug and handed to him. "Black, full strength, and straight from the pot."

"Thank you," he said as he accepted the cup and inhaled the rich scent before taking a sip. He sighed contently as the warm liquid traveled down his throat.

Luna smiled at him as she sipped from her own cup. They stood in content silence for a time, simply enjoying the fresh coffee. After he finished his cup he set it down in the sink and was about to wash the mug but then Luna stopped.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it later," she said as she set her mug down.

"Ok," he replied as he turned to her. He was getting ready to excuse himself but she beat him to it.

"You need to get going right?" she asked with a knowing smile.

He nodded, a faint smile adorning his face. Unlike some girls he'd met, Luna was not one for beating around the bush. It may have been a passionate night but both were aware that it hadn't meant anything more. A mutual desire and benefit, a need to relieve stress.

"Ah hunters," she said with a sigh. "Always so busy . . . well, better get going or you'll be late for whatever it is."

"Thank you," he said as he turned and made his way to her door.

Just before he stepped out she called out, "Hey."

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes locking onto her amber ones.

"I'll be seeing you around right?" she said.

He smirked as he replied, "Of course Luna. How could I possibly last without your coffee?"

"Isn't that true," she retorted with a grin. "Catch you later, Lucian . . ."

* * *

"297… 298… 299… 300…" he counted from his push-up position.

He took a deep breath and slow exhale before he got to his feet, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. He looked up, the noon sun already nearing its peak of the day.

"Looks like I should get heading back," he mumbled to himself as he looked at his gear packed up near the river.

For the whole week he'd been there, training alone. His shoulders ached and he seriously wanted a decent bath but that would have to wait until he made it back to the academy. He walked over to the river's edge, looking at his reflection for a few minutes. There he saw those tired, maple colored eyes looking back at him, belonging to a body riddled with scars of every sort. A testament to his hard won victories, to the skill of the opponents he'd faced . . . and a reminder of his greatest failure.

He couldn't help but clench his hands as he closed his eyes and took measured breathes, attempting to relax. After a few moments he succeeded enough to open his eyes and then walk over to his things. He fished out a simple grey shirt to put on, then turned in the direction of the academy. He took a few steps before his walk turned into a run, the landscape quickly passing by.

He wondered how everyone else had been doing for the week, hopefully none thinking that something had happened to him. He hadn't exactly told anyone aside from Thantos that he would be training for the whole week. ' _Oh well . . . we are on break so it's not like they would have needed us for anything,'_ he mused as he bounded past a fallen tree. But then again, as a Slayer it would be highly likely that something would come up in need of their attention.

He sighed tiredly at thought, hoping to get some proper rest once he got to his dorm rather than prepare for something tedious. ' _The fox is coming home… I wonder if those 2 are back yet . . .'_

* * *

A fresh breeze rolled past, heavy with the scent of the sea making her cover her sensitive nose. ' _Ugh . . . fish and I don't know what else,'_ she thought as she looked around the dock before turning to the ship she'd just gotten off. ' _Why couldn't we just take a damn airship like normal?'_ she wondered as she scanned over the groups of people leaving the ship. She didn't spot anyone from her team so she turned to face the city just past the dock.

There stood Vale City, the namesake of the kingdom and home to the kingdom's top academy, Beacon. She'd heard a great deal about the academy during her own training and as a huntress. An academy that was exalted as a prime supplier of top class hunters and huntresses but more importantly, one of the academies directly implementing the 'Slayer' program. Today she would meet her peers, some of whom were rumored to be some of the strongest initiates to ever partake in the program.

Just the thought of meeting these individuals made her feel giddy, her legs itching to get moving already. She was so entrenched in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone get close to her until she felt a tap on the shoulder. She slightly jumped as she looked over her shoulder, a pair of sharp, dark green eyes looking back at her. The woman's hair was charcoal black with white hair, the wavy strands falling short of reaching her shoulders.

"What's up with you Sin?" the woman with green eyes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Orelia," Sin replied. Her proper name was Sindria but her team tended to just call her Sin. "Just thinking about getting to Beacon already."

"And why would that be?" Orelia continued. "Is it because of the rumors?"

Sindria glanced around for a moment before nodding shyly.

"Can't say I blame you," Orelia sighed before giving her a smile. "My only question is what you are planning on doing once you see them again."

"Who knows, it's been years after all," she replied as she looked towards the distance with a small, bittersweet smile.

"Aww, don't make such a face," Orelia teased as one of her hands reached for one of the horns topping Sindria's head but she swatted it away.

"Don't go pulling on my horns in public," Sindria snapped at Orelia with a glare. She didn't like for people to grab onto her horns in general but absolutely wouldn't tolerate it in public.

"Fine, just messing with you," Orelia said as she raised a hand in surrender even as she smirked.

Sindria kept her eyes on her team leader, knowing that she had to be planning something. ' _Maybe a return threat would be enough to keep her in check,'_ she pondered.

"How would you like it if I went and pulled one of your feathers?" she threatened making Orelia give her a sharp glare, her pupils narrowing into slits.

"Only if you're willing to deal with the consequences," she said in a low tone.

They kept their stare for a few seconds before both returned their attention to the city. It was 30 minutes past noon and they were supposed to be at the academy by 1:30 at the latest.

After a few minutes Sindria glanced to Orelia before speaking. "Where are Ru and Solair?"

"Solair is still seasick," Orelia chuckled out. "Ru said she'll get her here in a few."

"So then we wait for a taxi to take us to the academy or do we need to board one of the transport ships in the city?" Sindria asked.

"They should be sending someone to pick us up," Orelia answered. "I'll go see what's keeping those two."

She then turned and walked away while Sindria kept her eyes trained onto the city and the overhead cliffs, a single dark tower breaching the horizon. ' _Beacon . . . are they really here? The Demon and the Queen . . .'_

* * *

He sat alone in a secluded corner of a bar, lazily stirring his drink in hand. He subtly glanced to his sides, noting anyone coming in and out of the rundown hovel. The tavern like building was mostly empty now, a few guests to their own tables digging into cheap meat and stale beer. ' _So even Vale can have rundown stop like this . . . I guess all cities are the same when you get down to it.'_ He downed the last of his drink before waving down the bartender and getting another round.

"Did you get into a fight or something?" the bartender commented as he poured the drink, his eyes glancing over his arms distastefully.

He gave the man a drunken grin before speaking. "N-no . . . worries . . ." He wasn't feeling like explaining why his arms were covered in an array of cuts, some still showing signs of recently bleeding.

The bartender didn't look impressed but just grunted as he walked down the bar to serve someone else. While that went on the man noticed someone new enter the bar, his face hidden under a hood. He watched as the hooded figure made his way to a table with one other occupant. The man sitting at the table, his chestnut colored hair spilling around his head in wild form, didn't look the slightest bit surprised as the hooded figure sat at the table across from him, finally pulling his hood down.

' _Bingo,'_ he thought as he took in the appearance of the hooded figure, a notable scar shaped like an 'S' on his left cheek. The two men, one dressed in a simple white shirt and worn jeans while the man with the scar had long, blonde hair, his black hood and equally dark jeans. He turned his attention back to the bar, or more specifically, the mirror placed on the opposite wall, and watched as both spoke in hushed tones but manage to get a few sentences by reading their lips.

" . . . Olric disappeared and his brother is furious . . ." the man with the scar mumbled.

"You think some other crew did him in?" the other man asked.

"Maybe . . . but who would be so stupid?"

" . . . Could it be Torchwick?"

The blonde one nearly jumped at that, his eyes darting around before he leaned closer to the scarred man.

"Are you an idiot? Even if he'd done it, messing with him means messing with _her._ No one wants to get in those sights," the blonde said as he took a drink of the beer in front of him.

"Who else could have taken Olric down?" the scarred man asked.

The blonde looked around nervously before speaking. "Not here . . . let's go somewhere quieter."

With that both men got up and began to walk out of the bar. He watched them step out before downing the rest of his drink, placing down some lien, and following after them. He kept a sparse distance, every now and then ducking into adjacent allies to make sure they wouldn't spot him if they happened to look back. He tracked the duo to an abandoned sector of town. They stopped inside what looked like a broken down warehouse, part of the roof having a large hole in it.

The men disappeared once they stepped into a set of rusted down iron doors. He moved closer to the building before glancing up and deciding that the roof opening was his ticket in. He made quick work of scaling the two-story building and pulling himself up to the hole. He glanced inside, spotting the 2 men as they spoke beside a crate. He entered the building and quietly lowered himself to one of the support beams holding up the rest of the roof. He maneuvered himself until he was perched directly over the men.

He counted to 3 before he hopped off his perch, landing behind the blonde. Before the blonde could react he lashed out with a swift punch, nailing him in the back of the head. Taking advantage of the momentary stun, he tripped up the blonde before rushing to the scarred man. He avoided a slash from the scarred man who'd pulled out a knife before he delivered a kick to his gut, winding his attacker. He was about to follow up with an uppercut but the blonde had regained his footing and grabbed the back of his arm.

' _Wrong move,'_ he thought as the blonde screamed in pain while releasing his hold, his hands and part of his forearms looking like someone had stabbed them. He didn't give the man a break as he wheeled around and delivered a kick to his knee, the sound of bone snapping accompanying the attack. The blonde fell to the ground, clutching onto his knee in agony while his friend looked on in horror.

"Oops," he muttered as he looked at the brunette man. "Sorry, just don't want you going anywhere is all."

"Who the hell are you?" the brunette screamed but instead of answering he simply rushed forward, nailing the man in the chest and knocking him down before planting his foot on his chest to keep him down.

"Just someone wanting a little info," he answered as he glowered down at the brunette. "And I know who you are, Oslo Raider. Wanted for several accounts of murder, gang affiliation, and small scale arson."

He then turned to look at the blonde man, still lying on the ground with his broken knee. "Gill Ester, another wanted man. Petty criminal, several warrants for attempted homicide, robbery, and known ties to local gangs."

"And what do you want?" Oslo asked in a nearly quivering voice.

"How do I find Ronen Olric?" he asked.

Oslo's eyes widened in fear as he started to sweat. "Are you crazy!? He'll kill us!"

"We'll do worse than him, honey," a female voiced from above them.

All three pairs of eyes looked up to see a woman dressed in blue skirt and light red shirt hopped down from the opening in the roof. She landed neatly beside them, her pink hair with dark blue tips billowing around her. She then stood up and looked at them with odd eyes, the inner irises being pink while the outer edges took a blue hue.

"Hey Zack, you know that we're supposed to be at Beacon right now," she said in a light voice.

"I know, Rayne," Zack replied as he looked at Oslo. "But I felt like this would be a better use of my time."

"She's going to be mad," Rayne chimed as she practically skipped to his side while glancing at the quiet Gill.

"Let her get angry, all she can do is give me headaches anyway," he replied as he glowered down at Oslo. "Now, answer my question. How do I get ahold of Olric?"

"W-we don't k-know," Oslo stuttered out. "We're just some g-grunts."

Zack sighed in irritation as he glanced to Rayne before shifting his gaze to Gill. "Hey Rayne, you feel like playing with him?"

Rayne gave him a sly grin as she stalked closer to Gill, the latter beginning to practically quiver in fear. Rayne then leisurely stuck one hand up, pointing her index finger up. Gill suddenly lurched up onto his knees with trembling eyes.

"He doesn't have an unlocked aura though, what a pity. They're tougher when they do," Rayne whined as she started to slowly twirl her finger.

As she did that Gill's head started to turn to the side, his eyes widening in more alarm as he grunted. Then Rayne opened her hand and started to raise it while twisting. Following her hand motion Gill's head started to lift, as if being pulled by an unknown force. Gill soon started to scream in protest as tears began to appear along his neck, the sound of muscles being torn soon following. In one smooth motion Rayne jerked her hand up, Gill's head mimicking the move to perform a crude decapitation with one final scream.

His body then fell back whilst still twitching, his head remaining in suspended in the air with his terrified expression left on it. ' _She took longer than necessary,'_ Zack thought as he glanced down to Oslo. He was looking at the floating head of his companion, his face showing his disgust and horror.

"Hey Zack," Rayne called as she looked at him while maintaining the head. "You want me to do the same to him?"

"No!" Oslo screamed as he tried to push Zack's foot off his chest. "Keep her away from me."

"Tell me what I want to know and I will," he replied.

"I don't know the specifics but Ronen has some of his goons hang around a club in downtown Vale," Oslo said with his eyes darting between him and Rayne.

"What's the name?" he asked.

"The Club. That's it, I swear," Oslo said in a pleading voice.

Zack stared at him for a seconds before he glanced to Rayne. She was playing with the head, making it do somersaults. ' _That'll do for now,'_ he thought as he turned his attention to his index finger. He then brought it closer and bit down on the end, just hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

He pulled his finger out and watched as the end bled before he looked to a confused Oslo. Without warning, he brought his hand down and stabbed his index finger into the flesh just beside Oslo's collarbone, earning a pained cry. He kept his finger in for a few seconds before he pulled it out, leaving a small hole near Oslo's neck.

"Ooh, you're using that!" Rayne said excitedly beside him as she let the severed head fall to the ground.

"What? What did you do!?" Oslo asked in a panic as Zack removed his foot and started to walk away.

Rayne soon joined his side as they moved, listening to Oslo as he began panting and grunting in pain. They made it to the iron doors before Oslo let out a scream followed by what sounded like an over pumped balloon popping. Well, a balloon full of muscle and bone anyways.

"And you say I'm messy," Rayne commented in a teasing fashion as she skipped in front of him.

"Whatever . . ." he returned as he looked up at the noon sky. "Let's just get there already . . ."

* * *

 **Author's Rant: The first looks of this epic tale! Many new faces, new paths, new adventure! I hope you all enjoyed and hope to see you again soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, been busy! Still, updates should be flowing regularly every 2 weeks! I hope the anticipation hasn't driven you mad. Without further delay, enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Betas: Yuvinile and Noobalisious**

* * *

"Open wide," Kiara said as she picked up a spoon full of warm soup and brought it to Lilly's mouth.

The little vampire responded eagerly, closing her mouth on the spoon and the tasty fluid it brought her. She loved Kiara's cooking, especially the soups and stews she made like today's tomato soup with garlic bread. As she swallowed the food she caught the sound of footsteps approaching the door. She and Kiara both looked at the door as the handle wiggled for a moment before the door opened and two familiar people walked in.

"Dante! Athena!" she called as she hopped off her chair and ran at them, practically tackling Athena with a hug.

Athena on her part started to laugh as she picked her up and hugged her tight. "Hello Lily, did you miss us?" she asked as she looked down at her.

"Yes," she replied as she then shifted her gaze to Dante, the latter walking to a corner of the room and setting down several large packs.

"Dante," she said softly as she shyly approached him. Even after the time she'd spent with him she still had a sense of nervousness wash over her when he was near.

He glanced at her as she approached, a faint smile on his face as he went down to one knee to be eye level with her. She stopped just a few inches away from him, her hands clasped together in front of her as she looked at him.

"Hey Lily," he said gently before he slowly brought one hand up held onto her hands, a comforting warmth coming off them. "How are you?"

"Good," she responded with a small smile.

She then looked down at her hands in his before closing the distance and softly hugging him. She could feel he momentary surprise as he went rigid but it was brief as he soon hugged her back. It was moments like these that she didn't feel that constant nervousness, only a quiet closeness and security that she loved.

It lasted for just a few seconds before he released and stood back up while she smiled at him. He returned the smile as he turned his gaze to Kiara, the latter running at him and much like Lily herself, tackling him in a hug. It looked like Dante was prepared for it but still grunted as he leaned back slightly while hugging Kiara back.

"I missed you," Kiara said dramatically as she squeezed Dante.

"I missed you too," Dante chuckled as he waited for Kiara to release her hug.

After she finally did, Dante sighed as he stretched his back with a series of pops. While he did that Kiara seemed to be looking him up and down before her eyes narrowed as she focused on the sword strapped to the back of his waist.

"You have a new sword?" she asked.

Lily hadn't noticed until Kiara mentioned it so her eyes shifted to Dante's lower back, eyeing the black and dark blue hilt of the sword. The sheath was pure black, the hilt and end just barely jutting out of Dante's sides meaning that the sword was less than 3 feet long. ' _Why so short?'_ Lily wondered as she stepped closer to Dante's side to get a better look. She'd seen several larger swords around Beacon but any ranging in this size usually came with a gun or dust compartments yet this looked like a regular sword. All she could tell was that the base was wide at nearly 5 inches and the hilt looked long for the size.

"Yep," he replied as he grabbed some of his bags and walked towards his room while Lily watched.

"That's not the only thing that's new," Athena added as she stood beside Kiara.

"Really? What else?" Kiara asked as she glanced at her. "Wait, what about Dante's parents? What happened?"

"Oh . . . well, it was actually pleasant. I met his parents, got to train a little, and discuss a few things," Athena replied.

"That's it? There has to be more to it than that," Kiara persisted. Lily also wanted to know more as she walked closer to them and looked up at Athena.

"Well, we can sort the details out later but that really is the gist of it," Athena replied though Kiara gave her a curious look.

Kiara looked like she was going to ask more but whatever it was got interrupted as Dante returned without his sword. "Don't worry about it. We'll explain later on," he said as he yawned softly.

"Feeling tired?" Athena asked with a seemingly knowing look to which Dante nodded.

"I'll head to bed early but for now let's go say hi to everyone else," he said.

"If you mean the students, then I'm pretty sure they're in the cafeteria," Kiara said.

"Then let's go," Dante agreed as he headed for the door.

The others soon started to follow, Lily running up to Athena's side and taking her hand. Athena gave her a warm smile as they left the dorm.

* * *

". . . and we've been training every morning till lunch time," Kiara continued beside him as they walked towards Beacon's cafeteria.

"Can't wait to see the results," Dante said as he gave her a quick glance, noting the excited look in Kiara's eye as she discussed her time spent training with Thantos.

He could also hear as Athena and Lily talked behind them, mostly Lily asking about the trip and how it was. He was about to ask about the other Slayer's when he heard what sounded like a faint shout. He looked up to the sky above the cafeteria's roof and noticed a blonde girl falling back towards the roof just before crashing through. ' _I have a feeling I know exactly who that was,'_ he thought as the group neared the cafeteria.

"Smells funny," Kiara commented beside him as he pushed open the doors, the sound of laughs reaching him as he took in the sight.

There was teams RWBY and JNPR covered in an assortment of food whilst Glynda and Ozpin stood by, the former looking like she was about to start her usual disciplinary speech. Dante also noted 2 other students he didn't recall seeing before. He ignored them for now and walked up behind Glynda and Ozpin, a smirk already crossing his face.

"I do believe some form of detention is in order," Glynda muttered under her breath.

"No need for that," Dante joked behind her, making her jump while the students just now noticed his arrival. Hey looked at them as he gave them a grin, his silvery fangs flashing. It looked like Glynda was going to say something back but was cut off by a very excited Ruby.

"Dante!" Ruby called first as she used her semblance to tackle him but he sidestepped it, the brunette rushing past him before skidding to a halt.

He glanced at Ruby with a sly smirk but taking his eyes off the other students was his mistake. He noticed another approach but between Ruby using her semblance again and how tired he was feeling, he couldn't muster the will to dodge the double assault this time. He resigned himself to his fate as Ruby slammed into his right side while Blake tackled his left side with her own hug. ' _Damn . . . they carried more momentum than I thought they would,'_ he thought as he grunted from the doubled hug.

"Hey . . . what's up," he breathed out as he waited for them to release the embrace but then a certain blonde decided to join.

"Dog pile!" Yang shouted as she practically body slammed the 3 earning a few groans as all 4 bodies hit the ground.

"Too… much… love…" Dante muttered as he got to his feet and looked over the rest of the mentees. Now he realized where the assorted smells were coming from. All the students seemed to be covered in some assortment of food staining most of their uniforms.

Soon the other students crowded forward, giving excited greetings. Turns out Ruby decided to give Athena a similar welcome and she wasn't as prepared to dodge as Dante had been. He almost winced as Athena did her best to remain on her feet as the smaller brunette gave her a tight hug. Though the sight was rather cute and heartwarming, Dante had to take his eyes off them to look at Ozpin, the latter already giving him an analyzing gaze.

"Looks like your trip was uneventful," Ozpin said softly beside him.

"Pleasant perhaps but I wouldn't call it uneventful," Dante returned taking a more serious tone. "If possible sir . . . I will need to discuss some subjects with you in private."

Ozpin took a sip of his mug before responding. "We can arrange a time but for now, I would actually like for you and the rest of the Slayers present to head to my office."

"Did something happen?" Dante asked.

"Nothing in particular. I simply have some new friends to introduce," Ozpin replied.

Dante simply raised an eyebrow at that but didn't add anything more. He looked around as everyone seemed to settle down, until his gaze fell on the 2 students he didn't recognize. Then he noticed that one was a faunus, a blonde monkey faunus to be exact, and said monkey was not too subtly eyeing Blake. ' _Well . . . I heard monkey is considered a delicacy in some cultures,'_ he thought as he walked toward the group of students.

Most quieted down as he approached, some giving him quizzical looks. He stopped in front of the group, looking the faunus up and down before finally addressing him.

"I believe we haven't been introduced," he said with a mellowed tone.

"Oh hi," Sun began. "Names Sun Wukong."

' _Oh I know who you are,'_ he thought as he forced a friendly face. "Hello my name is Dante."

He stuck out his hand for a shake, hoping Sun would take the invitation. Sun looked at it for a moment before extending his hand to shake Dante's.

"So I heard you know Blake," Dante said with feigned friendliness.

"Oh yeah?" Sun said as his eyes glanced to Blake before returning to him.

"Yeah," Dante chimed as he started to tighten his hand. "And about your little adventure…"

By now Dante could see the strain begin to show on Sun's face but to his credit he tried to maintain a smile. "And though she came back ok, one of her teammates did not come out unscratched."

"Dante . . . what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she looked at Sun's reddening face.

"Nothing," Dante quipped with a smile as he tightened his grip a little more.

"Ah-ah," Sun winced as he looked at their joined hands.

"Hey… Hey!" the other student with blue hair spoke up as he neared them. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting a point across," Dante practically growled as he glared at the student, making him take a step back. "And you . . ." he said to Sun as he lightened the pressure, ". . . I'd be careful … that's the only warning you'll get."

"G-Got . . . it," Sun managed through grit teeth.

"Good," Dante said as he released Sun's hand and looked to the other students. "So how was the break?"

"Kinda boring," Yang replied nonchalantly even as others gave Sun concerned glances.

"How come?" Athena asked.

"Well, it's just that everyone either left or has been too busy lately," Weiss started as she tapped her chin. "Havasu has been gone for the whole week, Crato and Cicero have been spending most of their time training together and only show up around dinner, and Lucian just sort of appears at random times."

Dante listened to the news about the other Slayers and their activities. Crato and Cicero training didn't sound unusual but Havasu's sudden departure and Lucian's coming and goings seemed odd. He didn't remember Havasu mentioning anything prior to the break beginning and Lucian had said that he would be watching the students while he was gone.

' _I'll ask him about it when I see him,'_ he thought as he sighed.

"So Lucian and Havasu aside, where are the others?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Thantos is probably in the gym but I don't know where the other 2 could be," Kiara answered as she reached over and picked a piece of watermelon out of Yang's hair.

"Fine, just send out a message and tell them to head to Ozpin's office," Dante said.

"What for?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Slayers have a meeting," he answered as he glanced at Lily before looking back to Blake. "And do you think you could watch after Lily for a bit?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Blake answered as she looked at Lily. "As long as she'll be ok with it."

Dante turned to Lily and kneeled down to be at eye level. "Do you mind going with Blake and team RWBY while we have a meeting?" he asked gently.

Lily glanced to Athena for a moment before looking back at him and nodding shyly with a faint smile.

"Great," he said as he stood back up. "Then we'll be heading out now."

As he turned to Ozpin he heard a new set of footsteps enter the cafeteria.

"Dantee~" Velvet called from behind him.

Dante only had a moment to give a defeated chuckle as the runaway bunny slammed him with a hug capable of hospitalizing an Ursa. ' _I never thought I could die from too many hugs . . .'_

* * *

"So why did you need us all here Professor?" Dante asked as he, Kiara, Lucian, Athena, Crato, Thantos, and Cicero stood lined up before Ozpin's desk. After roughly 15 minutes the others had gathered in Ozpin's office, a thick scent of sweat coming off some of them while Lucian smelled like vanilla and coffee for some reason. Dante mentally noted to ask him what that was about later.

"I thought it would make the introductions easier," Ozpin answered as he took a sip from his mug and glanced at Glynda beside him.

"Where is Mr. Typin?" Glynda asked with her usually stern tone.

"I messaged him but he said he's still 30 minutes or so away from Beacon," Thantos answered.

"Well, I'm sure he can be brought up to speed later," Ozpin said casually as he got up and walked to a small desk in the far side of the room.

They watched as he opened a drawer and took out what looked like a small case, about the size of a purse. He then walked back to the desk and sat down as he set the black container down.

"Before the others arrive, I do believe it is time to officially recognize each of you as Beacon's Slayers," Ozpin began in a somewhat serious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Crato asked as he eyed the container.

"Well," Ozpin began. "For starters, I believe you are all aware of what the term 'Slayer' is used for, correct?"

"Yes," Cicero answered as he glanced around before explaining. "Slayers is a common title used to distinguish a hunter as having their skill recognized as being of S-classed as well as being formally employed by a kingdom. Most hunters and huntresses are given a class based off skill upon graduation and are free-lance workers. They don't directly answer to any kingdom and usually travel around Remnant for whatever jobs they take."

"Go on," Ozpin urged as he leaned back in his chair.

"The classes achievable are C, B, A, and S class. Depending on a final test taking physical, mental, and semblance based scores into account, each hunter is given an official class category and rank. These determine the form of jobs they can take or at least are advised to take. The ranks themselves are used as a subset within the category to show a hunters growth and allow for a proper evaluation when said hunters try to 'rank up'. So far, each category is broken down into 5 ranks, 5 being the weakest and 1 being the top."

"Yes," Ozpin continued. "Now, after graduation, a hunter may try to move up in rank or class through examination in verified locations across the kingdoms. Ranks are relatively straight-forward in a sense that simple growths in ability allow for a hunter to be ranked up but to progress into a new class requires significantly more thorough testing. After all, by joining a new class, a hunter is made aware of more missions and resources available. This is especially important in regards to hunters allowed to be moved into the S-classed category."

". . ."

"Unlike the other previous categories, hunters wishing to be S-classed must meet certain criteria before being even considered for examination. Some might argue that even with a decade's worth of constant training and mission experience, it isn't a guarantee that you'll qualify for the test," Ozpin said as he glanced to Athena.

Athena got the hint and picked up where he left off. "That is where Slayers come in. By willingly taking a contract to be under the kingdom's employment for at least 4 years, a hunter can in a way, circumvent the initial criteria. This comes with a catch though. The hunter is S-Classed but while under the employment of the kingdom and only get to keep that class once they achieve the necessary 4 years. Otherwise, if for any valid reason a Slayer is discharged from service, their class is dropped to A," she finished.

Ozpin nodded as he looked over the Slayers before continuing. "Under normal procedures, Slayer initiates are not officially recognized until after a completed operation. This particular semester was somewhat unorthodox, especially with the nature of the first mission being unsanctioned and the latter taking immediate precedence before the fall break. The 7 of you excluding Cicero have yet to obtain you official marker and ranks, both military and hunter based."

"Military and Hunter based?" Crato asked.

"Slayers have a military equivalence since they are in a sense, specialized soldiers," Thantos answered.

"So are our markers are in there?" Kiara asked while pointing at the container.

Ozpin nodded as he explained. "Yes. For now, each of you will be given a temporary 'dog tag' like any soldier with your ID, Class, and ranks all etched into them. You still lack your numbered rank but that will be handled with individual tests later on."

Ozpin then opened the container with 7 black tags inside, each connected to a small chain. Ozpin gestured for them to come up and pick them up before lining back up. With his in hand, Dante inspected the small tag, noting his assigned ranking.

'Dante Argentum, ID: Silver, S: /, Captain.'

As Dante looked at his tag Ozpin continued to speak. "For now, these tags are incomplete. Once you complete your individual tests, you can ask for a personalized tag or keep this form with the updated information. Note, each tag has an internal chip that records data such as mission registry, kingdom affiliation, and years spent in service. It is your personal record and identifier so keep a close eye on them. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"Sir," Lucian asked as he glanced at his tag. "For the military ranks, how are they determined?"

"Well, a Slayer's rank and promotions are assigned by their overseeing officer such as myself. Also, while all Slayers are given relatively lofty ranks by military standards, all leaders are assigned with officer ranks. These officers can recommend promotions and demotions," Ozpin answered.

"What's your rank?" Athena mumbled beside him with a quick glance.

"Captain," he answered as he glanced at her tag, noting that she was now a Corporal.

Athena gave him a slightly surprised look before smirking as she nudged him in the ribs. "Look at you getting a top notch rank."

He playfully swatted her hand away with a roll of the eyes as he returned his attention to Ozpin.

"So, about these friends?" he asked.

Ozpin looked at him for a moment before he closed the container with its single tag left before answering. "As you are all aware, with the operation in the Razorback region we have confirmed that there is an organization of sorts experimenting with soldier enhancement and mutation. We can only assume it is for hostile purposes and as such, need to take steps in preparation for any other confrontations that may arise. This is why I have spoken with the other academy heads and decided that bringing in the other Slayer teams would be necessary."

"And who are these teams?" Lucian asked.

"For now, one from Mistral and the other from Vacuo. As for Atlas, they are currently deployed to the Northern borders of Atlas," Glynda answered.

As she finished Dante caught the sound of the elevator coming up. He glanced over his shoulder as the elevator doors opened to reveal 4 women.

"So you think they …" a grey haired girl was saying but stopped as she noticed the pairs of eyes on her.

She was an average sized woman, her distinct, slate colored hair and grey eyes momentarily catching his attention. She was dressed in some form of dark grey robes reaching past her waist and black leggings finishing with small, pointed shoes. He couldn't spot any obvious weapons but her left hand had an odd black glove with white markings etched on the top of the hand.

"Talk later," a brunette mumbled to her, just barely being caught by Dante's ears as his gaze moved to her.

She was a beauty, her rich, light brown hair with some white strands flowing past her shoulders. Her eyes were a radiant golden coloration, mixing with her light skin to make her almost glow. She was dressed in brown long sleeved shirt with white sleeves rolled up to the elbows and matching brown pants that snuggly clung to her figure.

Dante noticed that she appeared to have a glaive strapped to her back along with 2 small appendages sticking out the sides of her lower back that he recognized well. ' _That's an odd spot to have them,'_ he thought as he scanned them over. They were small brown wings, reaching just under a foot each in what he assumed where their reduced forms similar to his mother's.

The woman momentarily made eye contact with him, giving him a once over before looking away with feigned disinterest. ' _Cold,'_ Dante thought as he moved on to the next woman beside her. This one had a mop of jet black and white hair similar to the previous but was far more even, the hair having a similar length to Ruby's. She had strikingly dark green eyes and an almost pale complexion. She was wearing a kimono-like dress that stopped at the thighs and dark brown, knee high boots. Lastly she had a staff held in her left hand with a bronze coloration.

Dante's eyes shifted to the last woman, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. ' _. . . No . . . way . . .'_ Her light blue eyes were already fixed on him.

The last one was the tallest, standing at about 6 foot with long, tan colored hair with a set of small, black horns jutting out the side of her and curving up. She was dressed in a light blue colored shirt with the bottom tied at a knot to expose her toned midriff, dark jeans, calf-high boots, and a single sided axe holstered to her hip. His eyes went back up to look at hers, their eyes narrowing as they stared at each other.

The others picked up on the atmosphere as some exchanged nervous glances between the two. Kiara was also staring at the new Slayer, her ears flattened down as she glanced at Dante for a moment before returning her gaze to the Bull faunus. The stare off lasted for several more seconds before her lips broke into a grin as she rushed forward.

"Damn…" Dante sighed as she jumped at him with arms spread. "…I just can't get a break today."

"Dantee! Kiaraa!" she shouted happily as she wrapped Dante's head in a crushing hug.

Dante couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug. "Sup Sindria . . . long time, no see."

* * *

 **Author's Rant: More characters, pasts come forth, and what shall they bring? Read on and find out. Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **All feedback appreciated! A pleasure, Jbubu**


	3. Faces New and Old

**Author's Note: Sup everyone! Next chapter of Deception Game, hot off the press! Let this epic tale continue and be immersed in the story!**

 **Thanks to the reviews and kind words of those who've given me feedback. It really encourages me to work to my best!**

 **Did anyone else see the RWBY finale? My heart is broken ... in honor of the brave huntress, you shall never be forgotten!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Beta: Yuvinile**

* * *

"Sup Sindria… long time, no see," Dante chuckled as he hugged the bull faunus back.

Athena watched the small exchange, racking her mind around where she'd heard the name before. ' _Sindria… Sindria… Oh! That Sindria,'_ she thought as she looked at the woman as she let go of Dante before turning to Kiara. Sindria suddenly looked somewhat bashful, glancing down at her hands for a moment before looking at Kiara, her eyes seeming to be carrying a question. Kiara looked a little nervous as well but then she slowly opened her arms in an open invitation.

Sindria beamed at that before rushing forward and hugging Kiara as well. As Athena looked on she recalled some of the things Dante had told her about Sindria over the week break. She was his age and had been a close friend back in Othrys Academy. From what she'd been told, Sindria was a usually docile person with an aptitude for academics and a hidden daring side that led to innocent mischief. Not the strongest in singular combat but well balanced and a team player.

Glynda cleared her throat sharply making Sindria and Kiara break the hug, each taking a step back as they turned their attention to Ozpin.

"Well, it seems some of you are already familiar," he said as he gestured to the girl with the slate colored hair and the brunette with golden eyes. "Ladies, if you would…"

The golden eyed woman nodded before looking at them. "Names Asteria Larhipae, leader of team LZRS (Lazarus) and this is Samara Varus," she said with a gesture to the other woman. "As for the last 2 members of my team, I'm not exactly sure where they are." Athena could see the irritation in Asteria's eyes even as her wings twitched behind her.

The girl with black hair spoke next. "Hi, my name is Orelia Torrisi, leader of team OSRS (Osiris) and apparently you already know my partner, Sindria Voltier. As for the other 2, Solair is currently still seasick in bed and Ru is looking after her. They should come around later."

"Hey," Dante replied. "I'm Dante Argentum, leader of team ASCZ (Assassin). This is Athena Sapphirus, Lucian Ze'ev, and Crato Jofur."

"I guess I'll do ours since our leader isn't here," Thantos spoke next. "I'm Thantos Aingeal, member of team ACHN (Acheron). Next to me is Cicero Lucilius and Kiara Nyekundu."

With introductions completed, all turned to Ozpin, waiting for further instruction. He scanned them over briefly before he cleared his throat as he laced his fingers. "Well, then… It seems that a full meeting disclosure of the details to your stay is in order. Dante, begin with a simple overview of this semester's past transgressions."

Dante nodded before he turned to the new Slayers, preparing to begin his debriefing…

* * *

"I'm gonna catch you!" Ruby called as she chased after Lily, Jaune not too far behind.

Lily squealed in delight as she ducted around the trees lining the front of the academy grounds. Ruby was quick but Lily was too unpredictable as she ducked left and right, the rest of team RWBY along with Pyrrha, and Velvet giggling as they watched. The group had moved on to the open spaces after the Slayers left, knowing that Lily would be more at ease in less populated areas. It had taken all of 5 seconds for Ruby to suggest tag to Lily and the 3 immediately started to run and play.

Lily had tried to get more of them to play but several excused themselves on the grounds that they were too tired from their rather vigorous food fight. It was obvious Jaune was still dizzy from some of the hits he took seeing as how he kept tripping himself up. As for Nora and Ren, the 2 had left to shower since Ren was adamant on getting cleaned while Nora naturally tagged along. Weiss had tried for the same excuse to leave but couldn't avoid Lily's 'pouty bat face', a freshly learned skill curtesy of Kiara.

As some of the group relaxed on some of the nearby benches, Velvet looked around the group while wondering how was it they had managed to not only start an apocalyptic food fight but also partially destroy some of the cafeteria. Apparently Yang had even been used to create a new sunroof. As they had been walking out Velvet had asked Blake why they had even thought it would be a good idea. Her only answer was an embarrassed look, a claim that it had been Ruby's idea, and that it sounded fun.

All Velvet could do was chuckle at that and even go as far as to tell Blake that she looked adorable saying that which only seemed to worsen her blush. The others didn't have any better defenses so she dropped it, deeming her slight teasing as enough for the underclassmen. ' _I'm just glad Coco wasn't there,'_ she thought in relief. Her leader would not have only participated but likely dethroned Nora as the queen.

Just the thought made a chill run up her spin. She shook it off, returning her attention to those playing tag, now joined by Yang with Ruby being the one to run this time. Lily was riding on Jaune's shoulders as the 2 chased the redhead while Yang tried to corner her. She then looked to Blake sitting beside her, the cat looking like she was heavy in thought with her ears twitching under her bow and her brows furrowed together.

"What's up Blake?" she asked softly. She wasn't sure if Blake wanted the others to notice so her voice was just low enough to be covered by the sounds of the others playing.

Blake looked at her in slight surprise. "Oh… not much," she answered as she glanced at the others. "Just wondering about some things."

"And that would be?" Velvet persisted with a quick look over her shoulder, noting that Weiss and Pyrrha had been dragged into the game.

"Well… aren't you a little curious about what happened on Dante's trip?" she asked.

Velvet thought about it for a moment before answering. "I guess… but why do you look so worried about it? They came back just fine."

"I know but… something just seems a little off," Blake said, her voice getting even lower.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked as she leaned closer.

"Well, after Dante and Athena left I tried asking Kiara what was so important about the trip but she just stuck to it being family business. All the other Slayers said the same thing but I noticed that Lucian and Kiara were almost nervous whenever they answered," Blake explained.

"So then it was more serious then they let on," Velvet said seeing at as the logical conclusion.

"Yes but for them to keep it completely under wraps? Plus, before you arrived I heard Dante whispering to Ozpin about needing to talk to him in private. Then there is Lucian's odd behavior," Blake continued. "The day we all went into Vale, he kept scanning through the crowds like he was expecting someone, arrived late to the restaurant and looked antsy for the rest of the afternoon."

With the more Blake explained her reasoning, the more Velvet started to piece together the odd behavior. By nature she wasn't an intrusive person but she did notice that the Slayer had seemed on edge a few days before Dante and Athena's trip and the break itself had been odd. Thantos training himself into the ground at night, usually with team CFVY for an hour or so but then remaining until who knows when, Havasu running off for solo training in the forests, Lucian's almost erratic visits to Vale.

There was a tension in the air and though part of her knew she was better off not knowing, she still wanted to go up to Dante and ask what is it that is bothering him. She wanted to help in any way she could but doubted it would do any good. They were Slayers after all. Elite hunters that were fully trained and experienced. Just what could some huntress trainee do other than be an additional burden.

Her ears flattened down as she thought about it, a bitter taste in her mouth as she looked at her clenched fists. Blake noticed her gaze, slowly moving her hand to cover over Velvet's before giving a gentle squeeze. Velvet looked up to Blake's eyes, the kindness showing in them that reassured her. She faintly smiled at Blake, glad to have someone like her in the pack. Blake was not one to use grand speeches and demonstrations to cheer someone up but through subtle gestures and being a friendly ear. Velvet's smile grew as she looked at the cat for a few more moments before a breeze rolled through, her nose twitching as she caught a sadly, familiar scent.

A slight tinge of rusted iron mixed into other natural scents, the trademark smell of blood. Blake caught it too, the 2 looking down the courtyard towards the landing pads. Even with her eyes trained on the pathway and the 2 approaching figures, she could hear Lily stop playing as well, likely catching the scent herself. The others soon noticed how the 3 fauna present had their focus placed on the pathway and so looked at it as well, all the while the 2 figures got close enough to be distinguishable.

One was a man, standing somewhere around 5 foot 10 inches. He was dressed in a black, sleeveless hoodie with the zipper undone to show the dark red sleeveless shirt underneath. His military style pants were jet black at the top with a steady change to red at the feet, ending with black converse. He had what looked like a machete strapped to his left hip, the smell of old blood wafting off the blade making Velvet want to gag. His skin was deathly pale, as if he'd never stepped in the sun, with numerous scars and even some open cuts lining his arms.

His hands looked even worse, almost like he'd stuck his hands in a pile of hot embers leaving them coated in burn like cuts. As Velvet took in his appearance, her gaze trailed up to his head. He had pale, snowy white hair fashioned into an undercut similar to Sun's blue haired friend. The last thing Velvet noted was his eyes. You'd think she'd be used to distinct eye colors, especially those with red variations such as Yang's nearly glowing, bright red eyes, Kiara's wine red eyes, and Lily's eyes that looked like flawless rubies but this man's were unnerving. They were red but much more like blood on the verge of clotting, giving him a cold and calculating expression.

"Creepy," Blake mumbled beside her. Velvet couldn't help but agree.

Not wanting to chance any form of eye contact with the man Velvet shifted her eyes to the girl practically skipping beside him but she was slowly starting to regret that decision. This girl stood about 5 inches shorter than the man, wearing a blue skirt, a light red shirt, and light blue converse with little spots of red. Her shoulder length hair was a bright sheen of pink ending in blue highlights at the tips matching her eyes, the inner irises being pink while the outer edges were light blue.

There was also something off about her that Velvet couldn't quite place. There wasn't any killing intent or intense pressure coming off her and yet it just felt … negative. It was harsh and cold, making Velvet shiver as her gaze roamed back to the girl's eyes. ' _Just what is wrong with her?'_ she wondered as she looked at the odd eyes.

Velvet liked her eyes even less than the man's. She couldn't quite explain it but her eyes made several chills run down her spine. They lacked any sign of kindness, compassion, or empathy. The girl was smiling but her eyes held only disdain. As if someone had spotted a beautiful flower, cursed it for its beauty, and wished to pluck it only to watch it wither and die. Only one word came to mind… psychopath.

Velvet took her eyes off the approaching pair, suddenly feeling concerned for the safety of the others around her. Lily was practically hiding behind Yang and Ruby with Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha standing close by. Luckily or not, it seemed that the pair was walking towards Blake and herself. She kept her gaze low as they got closer, noting how Blake got more rigid along her peripheral. They stopped a few feet from them and stood silent for a few seconds, the quiet making Velvet's heart race.

"Excuse us," the woman said in peppy yet empty voice.

Velvet slowly looked up, her focus being maintained on the woman's chin rather than her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the quickest way to the central tower?" she asked, one hand placed on her hip.

"Umm," Velvet hummed as she glanced to the academy and the tower in the background. "If you go straight past the auditorium you'll get to the inner courtyard and cafeteria. Once you pass that, there will be a hall to your left. Follow that and you'll get to the base of the tower."

"Oh," the woman quipped, her eyes still focused on Velvet while her companion stayed quiet with a bored look.

Velvet wasn't sure why she was getting the attention but she tried to bear with it, forcing a neutral face. After a few her companion spoke in a sharp tone, his eyes seeming to flash as he looked at her.

"Rayne…" he said, his eyes washing over Velvet and Blake before returning to her. "Enough, don't go getting any ideas…"

Rayne looked back at him with a small smirk. "You know me, I can't help myself. I mean, just look at how… cute she is," Rayne said as she glanced at Velvet, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Velvet felt her skin crawl as Rayne said that, her fight or flight instinct picking up as her ears lowered down and a slight growl escaped her, Blake's own eyes shifting as she glared at Rayne.

"Oh?" Rayne chimed as her smirk grew. "Some nerves huh…"

By this point some of the others were getting closer, namely Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha while Lily stayed behind Ruby and Weiss, each looking at Rayne warily. She might not look like much but Velvet could feel the hints of her strength from the malice that was beginning to radiate around her. Velvet could feel her legs shake as she stood up, now looking down at the shorter woman while her companion silently looked on. The air was starting to get stifling as the 2 starred off, Rayne's smirk growing by the second as her hand rested on her hip.

As a breeze rolled by Velvet caught a familiar scent, this one similar to that of roasted almond mixed with the sour tinge of sweat. Velvet broke the eye lock as she looked down one of the adjacent paths of the courtyard, a new figure approaching. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she took in his appearance, her nerves subsiding by a small margin. It was Havasu, dressed in his usual sleeveless leather jacket, sweaty orange shirt, and some worn jogging pants. He looked tired judging from the slight slouch and slow pace but she could tell his eyes were trained on the pair in front of them.

The pair noticed his approach as well, their gazes falling on him as he neared the group, some of the other students visibly relaxing as the Slayer approached. They stood silent as he stopped a few feet away, his eyes looking them over before falling on Velvet's.

"Yo," he said as he glanced at the other students before looking to Rayne and her companion. "Can I help you with something?"

Rayne's smirk faltered for a moment as she looked up at him, raising her left hand that'd been on her hip with a flick, as if surrendering. "No thanks, just asking for some directions," she said with a tilt of the head.

"I doubt that," Havasu asked in an even tone, his eyes suddenly closing before he stepped to the side while drawing a knife from seemingly nowhere and swiping it over his shoulder.

There was a spark and the sound of metal colliding before a crescent blade, barely 4 inches, fell to the ground beside him. ' _What the hell!? Where did that come from?'_ Velvet wondered as some of the students flinched as they turned to the downed knife in shock.

"You saw that?" Rayne chimed in slight surprise.

"Your hands were sloppy with the toss," Havasu retorted making Rayne's eyes flash in irritation.

"What did you sa—" Rayne began but Havasu cut in.

"You're the other 2 members of team LZRS right? The Slayers from Mistral?" Havasu asked, the knife in his hand still held at the ready.

Before Rayne could reply her companion spoke up. "Yes… name's Zack Rojos. The pain in the ass beside me is Rayne Sleyd. And you would be?"

Havasu looked him in the eyes before replying in a dry tone, "Havasu Tiypn, leader of team ACHN. Now, I believe your team leader as well as Professor Ozpin are expecting you. I suggest you get going."

Velvet could tell that by his tone it wasn't a suggestion. It seemed that the 2 picked up on it as well, judging by how Rayne clenched her fist while directing a cold glare at Havasu. Before she could say anything Zack put his hand in front of her while giving her a side glance, his eyes as cold as ice.

"I guess we shall ... excuse us," Zack said as Rayne started walk past Havasu, Zack following close behind.

As they walked past Havasu crouched down to pick up the curved blade. He then glanced back at the retreating Slayers before flicking the knife in his fingers. "This is yours by the way," he said as he tossed the knife at Rayne's neck.

Velvet almost thought it was going to hit her but like a whip, Zack's hand lashed out and caught the knife in between 2 fingers without even looking back. "Thanks," he muttered as he put the knife away and continued walking away.

They all watched as the Slayers left but the atmosphere remained tense as they directed their gazes to Havasu, an obvious scowl on his face as he watched them leave. Once they were out of sight Havasu let out a tired sigh as he finally turned to look at the student's his usually cheery demeanor bubbling up.

"Sorry about that… little display," he said while running one hand through his hair.

"It's ok," Blake said as she glanced down the courtyard. "I'm just glad you got here before they did something."

"Just why are they here?" Weiss asked as the others grouped up, some mumbling their own thoughts on the matter as they looked to Havasu expectantly.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," he replied as he pulled out his scroll. "I just received a few messages saying that other Slayers would be arriving from Thantos and to meet up later."

"So will they be here long?" Yang asked.

"Don't know," Havasu replied before mumbling under his breath. "Though I really just want to sleep."

"You look like you need a shower," Ruby said as she noted the obvious dirt stains on his arms.

"Heard that," Havasu quipped as he spun on his heel to face the academy. "Then I'll just get on to my dorm. Catch you all later."

They watched as he walked away as well, soon disappearing into the structures of the academy. Velvet then looked over the others, noting how whatever mood they'd been in before to play was thoroughly doused. She sighed as she looked to Lily, the little vampire looking particularly shaken as she held Yang's hand.

"I think that's enough playing for now," Weiss spoke up as she examined her uniform.

"Agreed," Blake and Pyrrha responded.

Velvet was about to add to that but then she got a message on her scroll. She pulled it out quickly and noted that it was from Dante before reading through it.

"What's is it?" Blake asked as she leaned closer.

"Dante. He said he's going back to his dorm so we can bring Lily back," she answered as she looked to the little vampire. "How about it Lily? Want to head back?"

Lily nodded before letting go of Yang's hand and walking closer, waiting for Velvet to say when.

"If you're taking her then I think the rest of us will head back and get showered," Weiss said.

"Aww," Ruby whined with a pout. "But I still wanted to play."

"We can play later," Weiss sighed as she started to pull the redhead by the hood with a chorus of complaints about not pulling too hard.

"Then we'll see you later," Blake said to Velvet as the rest of the group departed, leaving Velvet and Lily alone.

Velvet watched them leave before thinking back to Rayne, her legs starting to feel shaky at the thought. Only now did she realize how very real the danger had been. She couldn't even read their movements and it looked like they weren't even trying. ' _Am I really that vulnerable?'_ she wondered as she looked down at her feet, her previous worries resurfacing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle tug on her skirt, reminding her that Lily was waiting beside her. She looked at her, her ruby red eyes looking back with concern.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked as she reached for her hand before gently holding on.

Velvet couldn't help but smile as she gave Lily a soft squeeze. "Yeah… just a little distracted," she answered as the 2 started to walk towards the dorms. As they walked Velvet thought about her training. She hated these feeling of vulnerability, of weakness, of being powerless. She needed to do more, to be the one protecting, to fight at his side…

...

* * *

"Here we are," Velvet said as she arrived with Lily to Dante and Athena's suite.

She didn't even hesitate as she reached for the door and opened it, Lily going in first before she followed along. She closed the door behind her before turning to see Lily hugging Athena as she cooked something. She guessed some tomato soup from the smell but she didn't pay it much attention as she looked around their apartment but didn't spot Dante anywhere. She looked back to Athena questioningly as she filled a bowl with tomato soup and went to the table, Lily following close behind.

"Um Athena. Where's Dante?" she asked as she walked closer to the table.

"Hmm? Oh, he fell asleep," Athena replied as she pointed to their room, the door slightly ajar.

"Really?" she continued as her ears swiveled around to catch the sound of light breathing. "How come? It's the middle of the day."

"He was feeling tired," Athena answered simply as she took a spoonful of the soup.

' _That's odd,'_ she thought as she joined Athena at the table while Lily went to her room to find something, probably her drawing book to show Athena.

"So …" she started as she looked at Athena. "How was the trip?"

Athena looked at her curiously before answering. "It was … interesting. Dante's parents are pretty nice and Vacuo is lovely this time of year."

"Really? What were they like!?" she asked excitedly. She had been wondering what Dante's parents were like after they left for the trip.

"His mom is really pretty. She has these amazing eyes that look like kaleidoscopes with tints of golden yellow and aquamarine," Athena replied. "And she's really strong!"

"How strong?" Velvet asked in wonder as she tried to imagine such eyes.

"She made Dante get serious when he sparred against her," Athena answered in a voice full of admiration.

"No way!" Velvet shot back, almost unable to imagine anyone pushing Dante that far.

Athena nodded with a grin. "Nearly beat him the first time too. His mom's semblance is similar to his so he didn't really have to hold back. In the end he was simply stronger and faster."

"Wow! She sounds amazing!" Velvet almost cheered.

"Completely floored me though," Athena added with a shrug. "But what can you do? Anyways, how was the week?"

"Well," Velvet started. "The week was ok. Spent a lot of time with team RWBY and JNPR, Kiara and Lily, trained, and caught up on any studies. Not much else really."

"Hm. Sounds pleasant enough," Athena said as she glanced at her soup bowl. "Oh, would you like some? Kiara made it and there's plenty."

Velvet shook her head as she replied. "No, thank you. I already had lunch."

She then noticed Lily come back out of her room with her drawing book in hand. She sat beside Athena while tugging her shirt to get her attention. Athena looked over to see what Lily was showing her, giving the little vampire encouraging smiles and nods as the two went through the pages. Velvet watched with a content smile, glad to see Lily in such high spirits even after what happened in the courtyard. After a few minutes Velvet glanced again towards the room Dante was in again, hoping that he would wake up soon so she could speak with him.

"You can go and wake him up," Athena said calmly as she glanced occasionally to the pictures Lily was showing her.

"Really?" Velvet asked hesitantly. She didn't want to possibly anger him if he was feeling tired.

"He won't be upset," Athena said as if she could read her mind.

"O-ok," she replied as she got up and slowly walked towards their room.

She softly pushed the door in and looked around the room. She'd never actually been inside it before so she was curious. It was a rather simple layout. One large room with a connected bathroom and closet, two large drawers, a desk and some chairs, and then a queen sized bed to her immediate left. There, sleeping soundly was Dante, dressed in a pair of dark shorts and green shirt, the sheets thrown to the side.

' _Maybe it was too warm,'_ she wondered as she stepped to the edge of the bed before slowly leaning forward to tap his shoulder. She gave him a slight push but he didn't stir, his breathing remaining the same.

"Dante," she whispered as she gave a stronger poke but all he did was grunt a little snuggle deeper into his pillow.

' _Heavy sleeper,'_ she thought as she put one knee on the bed to get a better angle to shake his shoulder.

The moment her hand landed on his shoulder Dante's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before suddenly pulling her down with a squeal. In a flash she found herself lying beside him, one of his arms around her waist while the other laid under her head and wrapped her shoulders. Their faces were barely a few inches apart, his warm breath over her cheeks as his smell filled her nose. It had a silvery tinge to it, as if the metal was being heated, along with what she guessed might have been some sort of bark like smell but she couldn't guess what exactly.

She laid in a daze for a moment before realization dawned on her, her cheeks beginning to burn in a blush as she tried to wriggle free but she was stuck. His arms weren't tight or anything but even with the snug embrace she could tell his grip was set like steel. She knew that she couldn't even dream of breaking out by force so she tried to wake him again.

"Dante … Dante …" she said as she slowly raised her hands up from her belly to her chest level before tapping his chest.

He only mumbled something too low for her to make out before pulling her closer, his chin now touching her forehead. Her blush deepened as she heard and felt him sniff her before sighing contently as he tightened the embrace. She could practically feel steam billowing out both sets of ears as she looked around before whispering as loudly as she could.

"Athena! Athena!"

It took a few moments before the ravenette walked in, her eyes widening in slight surprise at the sight before her.

"Ooh … should have mentioned that," she said as she tapped her chin.

"What!?" she squeaked out, finding it rather alarming how Athena seemed so nonchalant about this.

"Whenever Dante's really tired and falls asleep, he's nearly impossible to wake up unless you haul him out of bed," she explained as she got closer to lean slightly over Velvet's shoulder. "And he tends to grab onto anything that smells familiar."

"So what now?" she asked as she adjusted to better look at Athena.

"Nothing," she replied with a shrug. "Unless he lets go while sleeping, you're stuck until he wakes up. I've found myself in the same situation a few times."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help?" she asked as her heart raced. She could feel every bit of contact between Dante and herself and she wasn't too sure if she wanted more or not.

"Nope. I don't feel like getting stuck too and he really needs the rest," Athena replied with an impish smile. "Enjoy your nap."

She then turned to leave but Velvet called her again, her voice this time coming out rather softly. "But … you're ok with this?"

Athena glanced back, a tender smile on her face as she glanced between them. "You know … part of being his mate is understanding how much he cares about you, Blake, and Kiara. I mean, he cares about team RWBY and JNPR but pack members are special … especially considering what he's experienced."

"…" Velvet didn't know what to say to that. She found Athena's words rather soothing, and she said them so confidently. She really could see that Athena didn't mind, in fact, she could have sworn Athena looked happy.

"Just relax," Athena continued with a smile before she looked to the door and walked out.

Velvet stared as the door closed, leaving her in bed with Dante, the dragon sleeping soundly as he slightly nuzzled the top of her head. Velvet turned her head back to face him, her blush lessening slightly as she looked at his face. He looked so peaceful and content, his warm arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe in them, all her previous doubts slowly melting away as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she snuggled into his neck while her hands rested against his chest. She felt her body relax in his embrace, a sudden drowsiness taking hold as her eyes slowly began to shut. As she slowly drifted off, she couldn't help but think back to the smile Athena had as she left. ' _Athena … did you plan this …'_ she wondered just before she finally nodded off …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: There you have it folks, some bonding, more introductions, and oh so much more ... Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **Any and all feedback appreciated!**

 **I'll see you all again in 2 weeks! A pleasure, Jbubu**


	4. Stirring Up

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Good to see you all and hope you're excited for this chapter. More development, more tension, oh the excitement!**

 **Remember, all feedback happily received and appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Beta: Yuvinile**

* * *

He nuzzled into something next to him, a smile crossing his face as the soft hair tickled his nose. ' _Mmm … smells like honey … wait …'_ He opened one eye to see brown hair and two cute rabbit ears in his face. He flinched slightly in surprise, only just then realizing it was Velvet. ' _When did she get here?'_ he wondered as he pulled back slightly to get a better look at her but was met with a small whimper of protest, the bunny snuggling closer to his chest. He propped his head up on one arm as he looked at her, finding her too cute to wake up as she slept soundly.

You'd think any other person would have freaked out for a number of reasons at finding a different girl sleeping with them but Dante felt oddly relaxed. A part of his mind registered that it was her he'd been holding when he was sleeping so the surprise was only momentary. He sighed as he scratched his cheek before grabbing a pillow resting behind him and rubbing it against his cheek. He then slowly backed up as he set the pillow in between himself and Velvet, the latter sniffing it before unconsciously grabbing onto it. ' _At least my scent should keep her sound asleep,'_ he thought as he softly moved away until his legs were off the bed before getting up.

He didn't stretch his back like usual, knowing that the sound would probably wake her up. He quietly moved around the bed and opened the door to exit before closing it behind him. He looked around to see Athena lying down on the couch while reading a story book, still unaware that he was up. He snuck over before leaning down and blowing a puff of air at her, making her start as she looked up at him.

"Someone looks well rested," she teased as he lifted up her head so he could sit before setting her head down on his lap.

"Got a good nap," he chimed back as he started to run one hand through her hair, the habit already heavily engrained by now. "Interesting wake up though."

"Oh?" she sounded back, feigning ignorance.

He poked her nose before continuing. "Yeah. Makes me wonder how she got there."

"You're the one that grabbed her," she chirped back as she looked up at him with a pout. "I felt left out."

"We both know you're the reason she was even in the room," he replied, not falling for her little face for even a second.

"Fine," she finally relented as she set the book down on her stomach. "I thought she could use it."

"Why's that?" he asked as he looked down at her curiously.

"She looked worried and tense when she came in," Athena answered as she drummed her fingers on the book. "… and I thought a nice nap with a complementary heater would do some good," she snickered at the last bit.

"Ha-ha," he muttered as he pinched her cheek playfully.

She giggled at him as he smiled down before he slightly frowned, wondering why was it that Velvet seemed tense. Athena caught the look, her hand rising up to brush his cheek and get his attention.

"It's ok," she said gently as her blue eyes looked into his hazel ones. "When she wakes up, ask her and see. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of whatever it is."

"Ok," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you by the way," he added as he continued to run his hand through her hair.

"Love you too," she hummed back as her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers trailing through her hair. After a moment she giggled as she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's funny … I think you're feelings for them are rubbing off on me."

"Is that so?" he said with a mischievous smile. "Not going to try and steal my bonding moments are you?"

"Who knows," she returned in a sing song voice. "Girl has a big-brother complex, why not add another?"

"Hehe," he chuckled as he looked around, his ears catching two sets of soft breathing. "So Lily is asleep too?"

"Yeah, just a little while after Velvet came in," Athena replied as she grabbed her book again.

"You really like that old story book, huh?" he asked as he looked at the worn cover, the title having faded away ages ago.

"Yep, plus it's fun reading in a different language," she replied as she flipped back to whatever page she'd been on. "One of the perks of being able to read the languages you know," she added as she adjusted against his lap to read comfortably.

"Looks like it," he said as he leaned back while staying content to play with her hair as she read, the two waiting for either Lily or Velvet to wake up.

He glanced at a small clock on the far wall, noting that it was around evening and the sun was already starting to set. ' _Well, at least I got a few hours in. Man, being tired all the time sucks. Can't wait for the damn month to pass,'_ he thought as he reviewed some of the things Ozpin mentioned during their meeting. Two full slayers teams had been added as additional transfers and teaching assistants to supervise during the Vytal festival. Never would have thought that one of his old friends from Othrys would have been one of them.

' _Damn, I got to say, Sindria seriously grew up,'_ he mused with a smirk. She wasn't even 17 yet when he left the academy after that night and if truth be told, she was one of the few he regretted not saying goodbye to. ' _But if she's in the Slayer program, then she's really turned into a top tier huntress … still, I wonder how Kiara took seeing her. Honestly, it's like every ghost from that damned academy is suddenly crawling out of the woodworks.'_ He sighed as he looked down at Athena before softly nudging her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Athena hummed as she looked up at him.

"Hey, I was wondering … did you know the grey eyed chick?" he asked as he scratched his chin. "What was her name … oh yeah, Samara."

Athena set down her book again before she answered. "Yeah … back in the Viper Initiative. How did you notice?"

"When I was explaining about last semester I noticed some of her glances at you and I felt your slight discomfort," he explained.

"Two-way street huh?" Athena said with a sigh before continuing. "Well, I guess you might have realized that we were in the same unit for the first year and spoke a few times. I honestly don't know her that well and after the completion of the first year and the examinations, we were each moved to different instructors."

"The examination … as in … that test?" Dante asked softly, knowing that the scars of that exam still haunted Athena at times.

She gave a gentle nod while reaching for one of his hands, looking for a source of comfort whenever the subject was broached. He met her halfway, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he looked into her eyes. He waited patiently for her to relax and continue on with details on the new slayer.

"The only thing I know is that she relies on dust and her semblance is suited for information gathering. I don't know the details on it and honestly, I wondered at times why she was even in the program," Athena said as she shrugged slightly.

"Why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was squeamish and was terrible in intimidation. I heard that she cried the first time they put her in a mock catch and interrogate test because she was too scared," Athena elaborated.

"Odd," he mumbled back before thinking to the other slayers. "What about Asteria? Did you know her or the other two on her team even though they didn't show up?"

Athena shook her head with slight frown. "Never seen or heard of the names before. I don't have the slightest clue who any of the other three are. What about you? Do you know any of the others aside from Sindria?"

"No. As far as I can tell the others are from Shade academy while Sindria graduated from Othrys, took a few years solo and then transferred into complete the team. That's the only reason I can find for her not being the captain," he replied with a small frown.

"Why is that?" Athena asked as she sat up to be eye level with him.

"Regardless of the personality or even class, any faunus trained in Othrys was turned into a lethal weapon," he answered, his eyes taking on a cold sheen. "She may be as docile as Velvet at times but trust me, she can and will kill when necessary, especially considering she is far more of a tactician. Why else would someone of her skill and caliber be assigned to anything else than captain unless she was a late arrival and thus was placed in a way to not upset a pre-existing team."

"That's a pretty high evaluation," Athena replied as she tapped her chin. "But isn't it also possible that the other one, Orelia, is possibly better suited to the task?"

"It's possible," he admitted as his eyes returned to the usually calm expression. "But then just what kind of skill and training does she have to put her on the same level?"

"Who knows," Athena replied with a shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"True … maybe we can set up a sparring day and test each new member out," Dante added thoughtfully.

"Yeah right, just an excuse for you to wail on them," Athena chuckled out.

"I wouldn't be that tough … mostly," he replied with a pout.

"Aw, look at how cute you can be," Athena cooed as she pulled at Dante's cheek.

Dante retaliated by trying to snap at her finger, missing by just a hair's breath.

"Temper, temper," Athena teased as she sat up while setting the book down on a coffee table before looking at him with mischievous eyes.

He growled back as she shifted around to sit on his lap, straddling him as she pressed her chest against his. He leaned his head against her neck as he breathed in her lavender scent while his hands cupped her rear. She moaned ever so softly against his ear before giving it a chaste bite, getting another, throatier growl out of him.

"Careful," he said in a husky voice before he slowly nibbled along her neck.

"Y-you are the one w-who should be c-careful," she managed to reply as her breathing became rougher.

He was about to give a cocky remark to that but then he caught the sound of feet shuffling closer to a door, specifically Lily's door. He backed up as he adjusted Athena off his lap, the latter giving him a confused look before she understood what happened. They both straightened out their clothes, he didn't recall lifting his shirt up, as they glanced back as Lily's door opened. The little vampire walked out while yawning cutely, Mr. Snuggles in her arms as she walked up to them.

"Dante … Athena …" Lily said somewhat groggily as she walked up to the sofa.

"Hello sweetie," Athena replied as she got up and walked up to her. "Rested up?"

"Yep," Lily chirped back with her usual smile.

"Good because it's almost dinner time," Athena replied as she pointed Lily back to her room. "Let's get dressed."

Lily looked down at her white and light blue pajamas before pouting as retreated to her room.

"That was adorable," Dante commented as he started to get up as well but Athena put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You stay here and wait for Velvet," Athena instructed. "Then you guys can come and meet us in the cafeteria with everyone else."

"Ok," he answered as he leaned back in the couch while kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

It took a minute or so before Lily reappeared in some jeans and a red shirt, walking over to the door while waiting for Athena. Athena gave him a peck of a kiss before joining Lily and heading out, leaving him now bored as he waited for Velvet. He sighed as looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on that Velvet needed to talk to him about. Then there was the more pressing issue he needs to discuss with Ozpin and soon.

' _He is not going to like it … hell, I bet it will be the first surprise he's had in a long time,'_ he thought as he looked at the storybook Athena had set down. He'd read it several times before and could recite each story by heart, after all, those stories were also a form of history for him. ' _They call us monsters … and they aren't that far off the mark,'_ he mused as he exhaled, a column of silver fire escaping his jaws leaving behind small puffs of steam in their wake.

He waited for a few more minutes until he caught the sound of shuffling coming from his room. Soon enough a shy Velvet appeared, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He gave her a warm smile as she approached and sat down beside him, her gaze focused on her lap rather than looking at him.

"Good nap?" he asked easily, not being able to resist teasing her a little.

Velvet nodded timidly before she looked at him. "It was … warm."

"Back at yah," he replied before he gave her a slightly cheesy grin. "You look so cute when you sleep."

"Hey!" Velvet whined as she lightly smacked his shoulder.

He chuckled as he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug, meeting very little resistance. If anything she gave off a content sigh as she let her head rest his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dante decided it was time to talk.

"Velvet."

"Hmm?"

"Athena told me you wanted to talk?"

"… Yes I did," she answered softly as she sat up to look at him with serious eyes. "I … I wanted to talk about my training."

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, peaked by her sudden interest in training. She'd already made leaps and bounds in strength and stamina, being easily capable of matching senior students while unarmed.

"What about your training?" he asked.

"I want to intensify it," she answered steadily.

"Why?" he asked. "You're already doing fine as is and we haven't even moved on to aura or weapons training."

"I …" Velvet looked away for a moment as she poked her fingers together. "I feel like I could be doing more."

"But why?" he asked again as he leaned closer to look into her eyes.

She looked shaky but quickly got her nerves under control. "When we were in the plaza near the air pads, these two slayers appeared. They looked … terrifying … and one nearly threatened us but Havasu arrived before anything could happen."

"What were their names?" he asked with a slight scowl. He wasn't going to tolerate anyone threatening his mentees, especially Velvet or Blake.

"Rayne and Zack … the one who was possibly threatening us was Rayne but that's beside the point," Velvet continued. "The thing is that even with all the training you've given us, it still didn't get us any more prepared for someone so … vile. If Havasu hadn't gotten there I don't want to know what might have happened," she said in a smaller voice, her frame trembling slightly at the memory.

Dante pulled her back into the hug and he rubbed comforting circles along her back. After a while Velvet stopped shaking but didn't pull away this time.

"I … I want to get stronger," she said in an even voice. "I want to be able to keep those I care about safe."

"Do you understand what you're asking for?" he asked in a heavy voice.

Velvet nodded, pulling back slightly so she could look at Dante in the eyes.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

He looked at her for a few moments, carefully watching as her eyes remained clear and steady. He nodded slowly before sighing as he pulled her closer to then give her a kiss on the forehead.

"If you think you can handle it … then I'll train you for real …"

* * *

"Why did Velvet stay?" Lily asked Athena as the pair made their way towards the cafeteria.

Athena looked down at the little vampire before answering with a soft smile.

"She just needed to talk to Dante for a while."

"Ok," Lily replied as she looked forward, content with the answer.

Athena sighed a little as she looked forward as well, not really paying attention to their surroundings since her mind was elsewhere. She really was worried about Velvet too. She could see the poorly hidden stress in Velvet's eyes, her almost stiff posture, and the way she glanced to her and Dante's room. Whatever it was, she was confident that Dante could address and handle it, hopefully allowing the girl to relax from whatever it was that set her on edge. Of course, that little nap should have done wonders for the young faunus.

She'd learned so much about faunus and their interactions during her time spent at Dante's home. From the nearly imperceptible twitches in their ears or tails, the slight reactions whenever a stronger faunus approached, and the way they naturally sought out the attentions of the established leader whenever any issue arises. Athena could practically read Velvet like a book the moment she walked in and knew that just being around Dante would have served to ease her. She could have tried to comfort Velvet herself and knew that Velvet and Blake already looked to her if Dante wasn't present but, they need their Alpha more than they're probably aware.

' _Look at that … barely a week gone and suddenly I feel like I've known faunus all my life,'_ she mused as the pair finally entered the now restored cafeteria. Luckily they arrived in a slightly later hour than serving time so the dining hall wasn't anywhere near half full, making it a perfect time to bring Lily along to get used to larger groups of people. Athena spotted the rest of her team, teams ACHN, RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY sitting together in a set of tables talking and sharing the news about the Slayers. It didn't take long before the Slayers noticed the pair approaching before waving them over.

Athena and Lily received a chorus of greetings as the pair sat down beside Ruby, Lily resting on her lap so that there was space for when Dante and Velvet arrived later. At the thought Athena smirked again, wondering if she should show anyone the nice little photo in her scroll. She couldn't resist taking it, a cute little Velvet curled up into Dante's chest as he slept with his nose buried in her hair. ' _Oh the teasing that shall come from that,'_ Athena thought as she giggled, earned some curious looks from those around them.

"What's up with you?" Crato asked as he munched on some fries.

"Oh nothing," she chirped back as she looked around the table while Lily giggle at some funny faces Ruby and Yang were making.

"That was not a 'nothing' giggle," Kiara replied with narrowed eyes, trying to discern the cause of said offending sound.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Athena replied sweetly.

As the pair continued a slight stare off, Athena caught Coco talking to Fox.

"I wonder where Velvet is?"

"Maybe she went back to the dorm?" Fox replied with a shrug.

At the mention of Velvet Lily looked to them, the little vampire frowning slightly as she touched her chin. ' _Well, I wasn't going to be able to keep it secret anyways. Kiara and Blake will smell it the moment the two get here,'_ Athena thought as she looked at Lily on her lap, waiting for her to make the great reveal.

"Velvet is with Dante," Lily said softly as she looked at Coco, earning some curious looks from the table.

"Doing what?" Coco asked with a tilt of the head.

"Don't know," Lily replied.

Some of the others looked to Athena for further explanation but she shrugged it off. She didn't want her prime teasing material to become public information.

"Don't worry about it," she said smoothly before adding. "You could just wait till he gets here and ask him yourselves."

"Fine," Kiara relented, knowing that Athena wasn't going to spill.

"So?" Athena asked trying to get the conversation flowing along. "What's up with you guys?" she asked the teens since she hadn't really gotten to talk to them much.

"Nothing too interesting aside from the creepy slayer duo," Yang replied earning some agreeing nods from the other slayers.

"Who?" Athena asked curiously.

"The pair that didn't arrive for the meeting," Lucian elaborated. "The ones who are teamed up with Samara and Asteria."

"Zack and … Rayne was it?" Thantos added in.

"So what happened with them?" Athena asked.

"Nothing thanks to Havasu," Blake said as she nodded towards him.

Athena looked towards him, noting that he didn't look particularly excited. If anything, he seemed to be rather preoccupied with his thoughts.

"What's eating you?" Athena asked, finding the usually happy go lucky slayer's behavior rather odd.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Havasu replied as he took a drink of some juice. "As for those two, don't worry about it. They can't do anything … even if the bitch is rabid," he added rather darkly.

"Are you sure?" Athena persisted in a worried, now wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Later," Havasu snapped rather sharply, making some of the teens flinch. He noticed and sighed before adding, "Sorry."

Athena wanted to pursue the subject but then she noticed a familiar pressure approaching, a sensation of heat building up at the opening to the cafeteria. She looked towards the doors just as Dante and Velvet appeared, the latter looking far more relaxed now as she walked in synch with Dante. The others noticed the pair approaching, some giving curious looks while others were still glancing at Havasu. Namely, Crato and Cicero but Athena didn't think that she should bring that to attention right now.

Dante and Velvet soon arrived at the table but as Velvet sat down next to Athena, Dante glanced around the table before looking at Athena.

"You haven't gotten your plates?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, we sat down to talk before we could," she replied before giving him a slight pout, letting him know that he was more than welcome to get their plates for them.

Dante sighed before giving a chuckle. "I'll be right back," he said before he was off.

With him gone attention quickly focused on Velvet who was obviously getting nervous from the looks. It took a moment before Coco broke the silence.

"So … care to explain where you were?" she asked in a slightly edgy tone.

"With Dante," Velvet replied in a soft voice.

"Doing what?" Coco continued as she leaned closer.

"Talking," she replied with the slightest hitch in her voice but it seemed that it went unnoticed by most of the teens aside from Blake.

"About what? And if you don't mind adding why was it that we couldn't reach you for several hours?" Coco persisted.

"Come on Coco, no need for the third degree," Athena said as she came to Velvet's crumbling defense.

"But I was worried about her," Coco retorted with a pout.

"About what?" asked Dante as he reappeared with several bowls of stew.

"That was quick," Lucian commented from his seat down the table.

"I'm quick," Dante replied as he set a plate in front of Velvet, Athena, and then himself before sitting to Velvet's right and to Coco's left. "And what had you worried Coco?"

"Well, I heard about some near incident with some of the new slayers and how they tried to pick a fight with Velvet," Coco replied getting a slight frown out of Dante before he glanced to Velvet.

"I already heard and don't worry, I'll have a talk with them," Dante replied with a cold glint in his eyes.

Crato scoffed a little before muttering, "More like threaten to put them six feet under."

"Not a threat … a promise," Dante answered without hesitation as he looked at Crato.

"Again, you are fucking terrifying," Crato said as he deadpanned.

"Y-you would really do that?" asked Weiss asked nervously as the teens now looked at him.

"If anyone hurts so much as a single hair on any of your heads, I'm the one they need to be worried about," Dante replied in a softer tone, making some of the teens relax.

"Oh Dante, you never change," Kiara said with a sigh even as she smiled at him.

"Nope," Dante quipped as he took a spoonful of his stew before scanning around.

"Looking for something?" Thantos asked.

"I was wondering if either of the other teams are here," he responded as he glanced to Kiara.

She caught the look and diverted her gaze as she fidgeted with her thumbs. "I think they all went to their dorms … but Sindria said that she wanted to catch up later."

"Who's Sindira?" Ruby asked curiously.

"A friend who joined the slayers and is here now," replied Dante before chuckling. "I bet she hasn't changed much either.'

"And here I thought you might have a chance at getting Glynda off your back," Athena giggled out while getting a spoonful of stew as well.

"What would make you say that?" Dante asked as if he'd been offended.

"Because I know that you, Kiara, and Sindira used to be regular trouble makers, especially when Sindria cooked up some plan from the background."

"Can't deny that," Dante replied with a sheepish smile.

"So what is she like?" Yang asked as the others leaned closer to hear more about the newest slayers.

Dante looked Athena in the eyes for a moment, his eyes flashing in a mischievous light, before he winked and then turned to his audience for their story.

"Well …"

* * *

"Mind telling me what the hell you were doing?" Asteria asked in an irritated voice.

"…"

"Are you seriously going to just sit there?" Asteria continued as she glared at Zack as he sat on a sofa in the middle of their new dorm.

Samara was watching from their dining table as Asteria tried to reprimand Zack and Rayne, the pair looking completely uninterested in the speech. Rayne was playing with the tips of her hair while Zack simply looked on in cold indifference. Asteria gave a tired sigh as she rubbed her temple, knowing that it was pointless to tell those two anything about following a set schedule.

"Can I go now?" Rayne asked in a childish whine.

"Why?" Asteria asked suspiciously. "It's nearly 10 pm and there isn't anything on our schedules."

"Because I'm bored," Rayne replied as she pulled out a small knife and started to twirl it in her fingers.

At the sight of the knife Samara felt a slight shiver run up her spine. Whenever Rayne played with a knife like that, it always meant she was in a bad mood and when she was in a bad mood no one was getting off easy. Asteria noticed it as well but scoffed at her, completely dismissing the subtle threat Rayne was implying with her knife.

"I don't care if you're bored, that doesn't excuse you or Zack for your little stunt today," Asteria said as she flashed him a glare with her near golden eyes. "And I thought we agreed that you weren't going to go murdering half the low lives in the city while here."

"They got a rat problem," Zack replied curtly without really even looking at her.

"I got an idea," Rayne chirped up as she looked at Asteria with one of her sickening smiles. "How about you let me play with one of those pretty feathers of yours?"

Asteria responded by growling at her, flashing the sharp fangs hidden behind her lips as her wings rustled slightly. "Careful …" she warned in a dangerous voice.

Just hearing her tone scared Samara even more as she looked on at her team, noting that even Rayne had a slight pang of worry flash across her eyes. She was deranged but not stupid, she knew that if she crossed the line it would be relatively easy for Asteria to kill her. Asteria was normally a very patient and tolerant leader but even she had her limits. Limits which, if passed, would result in blood in some way or form. ' _Alphas really are scary,'_ she thought as she glanced at the brown feathered wings jutting out of Asteria's lower back.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Zack spoke up, his voice being monotone even as his eyes displayed clear annoyance at the pink haired slayer.

"Go into the forest and cool off." It wasn't a suggestion and Rayne turned to look at him in surprise.

"Why?" she asked in an annoying whine.

"You're annoying," was his reply.

"Fine," Rayne snapped as she got up and walked past Asteria without looking at her but she didn't try to meet Samara's gaze. Samara turned her eyes away, not wanting to trigger any sort of response from the pinkette.

They stood in silence as the sound of the door closing confirmed the departure of one of their teammates allowing Samara to breathe easier. Asteria could be scary but was usually calm while Zack kept to himself, even if his presence did make her uneasy. After a while Asteria sighed again as she looked at Zack.

"What got her so agitated?" she asked in a far more even tone now that the main source of her anger was out of sight.

"She got showed up," Zack replied.

"Who?" Samara asked, speaking for the first time in nearly two hours of listening to her team bicker.

"Havasu, leader of team ACHN."

"What was he like?" Asteria asked, her curiosity obviously taking over the conversation.

"Only if you tell me what has you on edge," Zack replied with a cold look.

Asteria looked slightly taken aback by this, probably thinking that no one would have noticed but Zack was very adept at reading people. She sighed again as she looked away for a moment before replying, "Fine."

"He's strong … and dangerous," Zack replied in a low tone, his brows furrowing in a rare display of emotion.

"How dangerous?" Samara asked, starting to get slightly nervous.

Zack didn't look it but he was one of the strongest slayers from Mistral, being S-classed with a rank 3rd, putting him in the top tier of fighters and comparable to being a match for a small army. If he judged someone as dangerous, then Samara wanted to steer clear of whoever it was.

"Enough to be a match for me … maybe even for you, Asteria," Zack explained.

"What makes you say that?" Asteria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just look into his eyes and I'm sure you'll see the same killer you see in me," Zack answered coldly as he looked at his own hand, one of his multiple cuts lazily bleeding.

' _Are there nothing but monsters around here?'_ Samara internally whined as she waited for Asteria to answer her part of the deal.

"I see …" she said softly before opening and closing her hand several times. "Well, as for me … I'm … thinking about team ASCZ's leader."

"Don't know him," Zack replied flatly.

"If you had been at the meeting you would," Asteria replied crossly before sighing. "His name is Dante Argentum … but you might know him by his old moniker, the Silver Demon."

At that Zack whistled, now looking far more interested in the infamous slayer. "Heard he has a taste for rat extermination … now I want to see him."

"Don't!" Asteria snapped back with the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

Zack raised an eyebrow at her, the sudden show of unease being usual for their leader.

"Why not?"

"Because wanting to meet him means picking a fight for you," Asteria replied before adding in a low voice. "And trust me when I say … he isn't someone to mess with in any way."

"Why are you so scared of him?" Samara asked, not liking how Asteria was reacting to the Demon.

"I'm not exactly sure," Asteria replied softly as she half turned to look away. "I just … got this feeling when I looked into his eyes."

Samara could see the slightest shudder pass through Asteria, the tints of honest to good fear in her eyes as she recalled the brief time spent near him. Even Zack showed some concern for the briefest of moments as he leaned forward to look intently at her.

"What feeling?" he asked evenly.

Asteria glanced at both of them before speaking softly, almost in a whisper.

"Just being near him was like being near one of … _them_."

Both Samara and Zack's eyes widened at that, both finding it hard to believe what Asteria was saying.

"S-so … he's an Alpha too?" Samara asked nervously to which Asteria nodded.

"And not just him but Lucian Ze'ev and Kiara Nyekundu … a Grey Wolf and Red Lion," Asteria added before looking intently at them. "And the rumors are that he's a Dragon …"

"But that still doesn't add up," Zack interrupted. "You said those ten were last chosen in the last faunus war and haven't been retitled since, not to mention that he is but a fraction of their age. How can he be anything like those monsters?"

"I don't know," Asteria replied while shaking her head. "But … I know what I felt and that is to stay on his good side."

Asteria took a seat on one of the chairs pulled up to be near the sofa before looking at them intently.

"This is an order … do _not_ engage Dante in any way. Am I understood?"

They both remained silent for a moment, even briefly glancing at each other before looking to Asteria and slowly nodding. Asteria nodded back before she got up and left to her room without another word, leaving them in silence. It didn't take long before Zack got up with sigh and followed her example, leaving to his room that he shared with Rayne.

Samara remained standing, looking out of the far window and into the pitched night, a pit of worry forming in her stomach. ' _Just what the hell are you … Dante …?'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Holy Shit things are moving along. What the Hell is everyone freaking out about!? Wait and see ...**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu and I'll see you all in 2 weeks!**


	5. Hidden Truths

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay ... had some things to sort out. Another chapter for you all that I hope you'll enjoy to the fullest! The plot thickens!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Beta: Yuvinile**

 **Let me know what you guys thinks!**

* * *

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts running through the events of the day. He knew his arrival and need to speak with Ozpin would lead to some worries to surface but he didn't expect the sense of unease to settle in so soon. The time spent with his team and others during dinner had proven as much for him. Havasu was hardly responsive and didn't do any wisecracks, practically unheard of whenever the slayer is present. He could see the looks Kiara and Lucian were giving him as well, in mixes of curiosity and slight concern.

He sighed as he looked to his side, Athena's peacefully sleeping face just a few inches away. He couldn't help but smile whenever he looked at her, finding her presence to be the most comforting in the world. He chuckled softly before he leaned closer and planted a small kiss on her forehead, earning a content sigh from her as she snuggled into her pillow. He then slowly pulled back and got out of bed, dressed only in a pair of small shorts. His gaze feel to his newest decoration, a large scar running from his above his bellybutton to the right side of his torso, ending just below his armpit.

"My pops sure has a funny way of showing love," he chuckled to himself as he quickly found a small shirt and put it on before silently leaving his room while giving one last glance to Athena. "Be back in a few."

Once out of his room he walked to the door of their suite, noting on a clock that it was around 2 am. He silently left the dorm and headed to the stairs, beginning to ascend up until he reached the access door to the roof. ' _Jaune and Pyrrha shouldn't be out tonight,'_ he mused as he quietly walked to the edge of the roof, enjoying the cool breeze as he looked out over the academy grounds. He looked up to Ozpin's grand tower, the sound of gears grinding be picked up even from this distance.

"Enjoying the view?"

Dante wasn't surprised as he glanced back to see a familiar wolf stepping out from the access door and walking towards him, dressed in sweatpants and tank shirt. Dante chuckled as he returned his gaze to the tower, seeing Lucian out of the corner of his eye as they stood side by side. They remained in silence for a few minutes, neither really feeling the need to hurry.

"So … what do you want to know?" Dante asked casually, without needing to look at his teammate.

"…"

Lucian didn't answer immediately, probably thinking on a proper way of bringing up his questions.

"What happened in the break?" Lucian started.

"Spent time with the family," he quipped with a sly grin.

"I need a little more detail than that," Lucian muttered.

"Hehe … I spoke to my father about this past semester and some of the developments that happened, along with getting trained," he elaborated.

"Training? In what?" Lucian asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that I was made far more … self-aware," he answered cryptically.

"Such as …?" Lucian persisted.

"How my semblance didn't change," he said as he looked to the wolf. "… It evolved."

"... Evolved? I've never heard of that happening to a semblance," Lucian muttered.

"That's because it can't happen … for most people anyway," he replied.

"A dragon trait?" Lucian asked though his face showed that he was already aware that it was the answer.

Dante nodded as he placed a hand on his chest, feeling the familiar warmth of the crystal pulsing away in his chest. He sighed before fixing the wolf with a curious look.

"I also became more aware of the other Alphas and their traits," he said as he read Lucian's facial expressions.

He caught the slight look of surprise as Lucian tensed up, knowing that he was going to be thoroughly questioned now.

"So, I'll start with a small question," Dante said as he looked at his fellow Alpha. "Why didn't you take out the minotaur back in the Razorback Mountains?"

"But we did. I injured it and Crato finished it off," Lucian replied.

"You could have killed it alone," Dante replied in a slightly cold voice. "So … why didn't you?"

Lucian sighed as he shook his head before replying. "Why do you think I tried to get the others to leave me behind?"

"To avoid them getting caught in the crossfire," Dante answered with an understanding look.

Lucian nodded before speaking softly. "I can't control it yet and didn't want to risk killing Crato or even going berserk."

"That would have been pretty bad," Dante agreed with a sigh. "Especially if it would have meant me having to put you down."

Lucian looked at him sharply as he said that, his tone hardening as he spoke. "Which brings me to ask, how can you control it?"

"I can't … not fully anyways," he muttered back as his hand unconsciously traced along his new scar.

"Exactly. That shouldn't be possible for your age," Lucian said as he glanced at Dante's hand. "And what the hell are you tracing?"

"A reminder of what happens when I lose control … and just how far my father outclasses me," Dante muttered back with the slightest pang of irritation in his voice.

"Could have fooled me," Lucian replied as he looked at Dante's chest, trying to imagine just what kind of 'tough love' had his father left him with. "Your presence has changed."

"How so?" Dante asked innocently, trying to see if he could bug the normally cool wolf.

"Don't play dumb, any Alpha near you could tell just by looking at you for a few seconds," Lucian snapped at him with a slight glare.

"So what? You scared of me now?" Dante asked, dropping any of his usually teasing manner.

"Honestly … I'm not sure," Lucian grumbled as he crossed his arms before he looked intently into Dante's eyes. "But seriously … how?"

Dante sighed as he glanced away for a moment, his fists clenching as he spoke in a cold voice. "Everything has been leading up to it."

Lucian only raised an eyebrow, waiting for Dante to explain.

"I've had many … difficult experiences … and each has pulled it out to the surface in some way. In fact, the first time it truly surface was when I first ever killed someone. I was 12 and someone tried to hurt a friend of mine so I snapped and killed them while also discovering my semblance for the first time. Then I trained until Othrys Academy and that night happened. It came out and I massacred everyone except for Kiara … that's why my father gave me that sword."

"…"

"When I told my father that I did that while managing to leave Kiara safe, he decided that I was ready to wield Draco Ira …"

"But what does a cursed sword have to do with it? If I recall right, that sword contained ungodly amounts of bloodlust and all it did was try to drive you mad by infecting your mind," Lucian interjected with obvious confusion.

"That's just it … the blade didn't try to infect me," Dante replied as he looked down, his eyes being obscured by his hair. "Draco Ira's purpose wasn't to put anything in … it was to draw out what was already there."

Even without looking, he could practically feel Lucian shudder.

"That was the first step to mastering it, to retain control over the bloodlust which I did thanks to Athena," Dante continued. "So my father saw fit to take the next step in mastering it … but I pushed it too far and ended up losing control, so he put me down."

"Damn," Lucian mumbled as Dante raised his head back up to look at him.

"Hell, if I didn't heal the way I do, I'd still be in a bed back in Vacuo. Sort of gave Athena and my mother a heart attack though," he chuckled at the end.

"So that's why your presence is like … _them_ ," Lucian said in an almost awestruck voice.

Dante faintly smiled as he looked up at the sky, wondering about some of the discussions he had with his father.

"Yeah, my father wants me preparing as much as possible … even if it means reaching the level of a Kishin …" he said softly.

"And you really think it's possible?" Lucian asked in a concerned voice. "I mean … it usually takes decades or more for any Alpha to master it."

I don't have any other choice," Dante said almost sadly as he looked at the wolf. "If attaining it means I'll be able to keep my family and friends safe, then I'll endure hell itself to become strong enough."

They stood silent for a few minutes, letting the words sink in as they both returned to looking at the tower.

"So …" Dante started in a calm and steady voice. "Which of your parents is it?"

"My mother …"

"Title?"

"Sitiri," Lucian replied in a tired voice.

Dante whistled as he glanced to Lucian. "So your mom is one of the five rookies that earned the title in the Faunus War and ranked 4th among them. I'll admit, those are pretty big shoes to fill."

Lucian chuckled before he replied, "True but at least I'm not the heir of Astaroth himself. From the stories I heard, he was dubbed 'War God' whenever on the battlefields."

"Doesn't that technically count as a step down?" Dante asked with a frown. "I mean, he went from being called a god to a demon."

"Well, that was just a nickname. Demon Lord Astaroth on the other hand, is a title with real weight to it," Lucian replied. "Actually makes your nickname very fitting, Dante, the Silver Demon and son to the strongest Demon Lord."

"Yeah, yeah … laugh it up," Dante said before falling quiet again.

"So, what else is on your mind?" Lucian asked.

"Well … I need to speak to Ozpin about our history," Dante replied as he looked at the wolf.

"Are you sure? Wasn't it forbidden to let humans know about it?" Lucian questioned back.

"Athena already knows it," Dante shot back.

"She's your mate, that doesn't count since you're practically soulmates with that crystal in your chest," Lucian snapped back crossly.

"You have no idea of the gravity of that statement," Dante muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dante quickly replied before Lucian could pursue it. "Just, trust me. My father gave me permission to do it and even set up some missions for us."

That peaked Lucian's interest as he quieted down for Dante to explain.

"The kidnappings aren't an isolated incident. They are happening across the kingdoms along with increases in body trafficking. Alarming as it may be, there is also some reports of other 'things' being taken down around remote villages."

"Things?"

"Enhanced humans and faunus like the twins we killed in the Razorback Mountains," Dante replied. "In fact, my father already deduced that they may be trying to perfect full hybridization and even attempt to create artificial Alphas."

"So he already knew about Lily?" Lucian asked in surprise.

Dante shook his head. "He didn't know they've succeeded yet but I did bring her up."

"And?"

"He wants to meet her before he makes any final decisions," he replied somewhat tensely.

"Good luck with that," Lucian said in a tone that made Dante feel like he was already a dead man walking.

"Thanks," he deadpanned. "Anyways, my father wants us investigating the trafficking to see if we can figure out where the people are being sent."

"So, you want to explain all this to Ozpin and then have him official sanction the mission for us?" Lucian surmised to which Dante nodded. "I guess that could work but how would we figure out where everyone is being sent? That business has some of the tightest security around and few people are ever given full details aside from the highest controllers."

"Don't worry about that, there is already a plan thought up for it and it's actually very … fitting … for us," Dante replied with a sly smirk.

"I can already tell that I'm going to hate this," Lucian muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Dante chuckled as he let himself relax. The hardest part of the conversation was done and now he could grill Lucian for a few other things.

"So, who is she?" he asked innocently making Lucian look at him in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucian said in clear denial.

"I can still smell it on you. You were with her this morning … so who is it?" he persisted with a grin.

Lucian didn't reply, instead looking towards the tower and away from him.

"You have a slight scent of vanilla and coffee so if I guess … it's that cute little jackal from the coffee shop in uptown Vale," Dante said without dropping his grin.

"Damn you and your nose," Lucian grumbled as he looked back at him. "Yeah … just so we're clear, it's purely physical."

That made Dante's smirk falter for a moment before it turned to a sly smile. "But you will be seeing her again?"

"What of it?" Lucian said with a raised eyebrow.

"You liiiiike her," Dante said with a smug face.

"The hell was that!?" Lucian asked in irritation.

Dante shrugged before answer. "Was watching some TV the other day and paused at some anime with a flying blue cat saying it and it stuck," he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever," Lucian said before he suddenly smirked. "What about you and Athena? Did you seal the deal or what?"

Dante could only smirk back. Hell yeah they did, and every night after. He was already considering soundproofing their room to allow for more … activities. Lucian caught the look, returning his own smirk as he offered Dante a fist bump which he gladly bumped back.

"Should I be expecting little dragons any time soon?" Lucian asked but was immediately silenced by a steely glare.

Dante took his eyes off him while clenching his fist, trying to cool himself off. Even if it was a joke, Lucian didn't know that Athena couldn't have kids. He counted to ten before he looked back to Lucian, the wolf having a worried and confused expression.

"I'm sorry … I didn't know that would be a touchy subject," Lucian said softly.

"I know," Dante sighed while running a hand through his hair. "Just … don't bring it up around either of us, ok?"

Lucian nodded before he glanced out at the tower one more time.

"Then I think I'll be heading to bed. Catch you tomorrow," he said before turning to walk away.

Dante remained silent, looking up at the night sky as a breeze rolled by. He waited for a few minutes before he turned as well, wanting to be beside his mate already and sleep. It took him a few minutes to reach his dorm and step in, the entire suite being near silent aside from two sets of steady breathing. He quietly entered his room and closed the door before turning to see a set of sapphire eyes looking at him in worry.

"Hey, you're awake," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"And you got angry about something," she replied softly as she reached for his hand. "What happened?"

He sighed before squeezing her hand. "Don't worry about it … just a misplaced comment," he answered, hoping that it would be enough.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he replied as he tossed off his shirt before laying under the sheets beside her.

He faced her for a moment before he leaned closer and surprised her with a tender kiss. He felt her slight surprise but she instantly returned it as she brought one hand up to grab the back of his head to keep him close. He slowly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, just letting his worries fade away leaving him with nothing but her, and that was all he needed.

"I love you," he said softly as he pulled her against him, relishing in the feel of her body pressed up against his.

"I love you too," she replied as she snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes.

He sighed before closing his eyes as well, letting the familiar scents lol him to sleep. The scents of lavender … and honey …

* * *

"As the beast tried to pounce at me, I quickly used my trusty axe to …"

"Well, definitely didn't miss this," Athena whispered under her breath as they watched professor Port drone on about his past adventures.

Dante chuckled as he glanced at the ravenette beside him, loving how adorable she looked when she pouted from boredom. He returned his gaze to the burly professor, watching as the man used his arms to add exaggerated motions to his 'epic' tale. Dante wondered if he would ever see the day that more than a quarter of the current students attending would manage to stay awake through one of these lectures.

He sighed as he looked over the students today, noting the usual ones like teams RWBY and JNPR. Yang and Nora were down for the count, Jaune and Ruby were making a valiant effort and failing quickly, Ren wasn't conscious a minute after class started, and the last ones remaining were holding out. He noticed that Blake had her eyes on him which wasn't that unusual but they seemed particularly focused today.

' _She must want to talk about yesterday. There's no doubt that she smell Velvet on me and vice-verse,'_ he mused as he pretended to not notice the gaze. At least Kiara and Lucian hadn't made any effort to question that, even when Lucian had the prime chance during their little meeting. He chuckled at the thought of Kiara mentioning it, possibly with a slight fit of jealousy considering she'd used to do the same with him back in their old academy. He could easily imagine her demanding what she used to fondly refer to as 'bonding naps', which really was just her excuse to use him as a heated body pillow.

' _Would Blake get jealous too?'_ he wondered as he scratched his chin.

Dante had a rather large amount of experiences around feline based faunus and if he knew one thing, it's that they loved sleeping on or next to heated objects. He smirked at the thought and the teasing material he could get out of it would be priceless. ' _Well, it's probably what she wants to talk about so I'll see later,'_ he thought as he returned his attention to his surroundings, and in the nick of time too.

"And as such a hunter must always be ready to react … especially NOW!" Port shouted as he suddenly wheeled around while drawing a small knife from his sleeve before tossing it straight at Dante's face.

He didn't bat an eye as his hand shot up and caught the blade, the tip barely an inch from his eye while the students gasped. He looked past the knife to give Port an irritated look.

"Excellent Mr. Argentum, exactly the sort of reflexes expected of one with the title of slayer," Port praised, seemingly blind to the glare Dante was giving him.

"Now then class," he said as he turned to address the students while Dante set the knife down before looking at Athena.

"That was a surprise," she commented.

"Maybe he realized we are hardly paying attention," he muttered back as he waited for the bell to ring and dismiss the class.

It didn't take long before the bell rang as the students got up from their seats and began to shuffle out, some giving Dante curious looks which he promptly ignored. Once the room was empty Port waved them off as he left as usual through the classroom's back door.

"Well, time to go," Athena said as the pair left the classroom to find team RWBY waiting for them, another common occurrence.

"Yo," he said as he looked at the huntresses in training.

"Hello," they greeted back together before quieting down.

"So, what do you girls need?" Athena asked nicely.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" Ruby asked before she glanced directly at him. "And that was cool by the way."

"Thanks," he replied with a smirk. "You'd be surprised how often that happens to me."

"Do we want to know?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not," he replied sheepishly earning a sigh from the group.

"Never a dull moment with you guys," Yang added before looking at Athena.

"Hey, if you're both here, where is Lily?" she asked.

"Kiara didn't have a morning class so she volunteered to babysit," Athena replied.

"Oh? Then can we go with you to see her?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Athena replied as she glanced at Dante. "Did we have anything else to do?"

Dante looked at the still silent Blake for a moment before answering. "You all go on ahead, I need to talk to Blake and then meet with Ozpin later."

That got him some curious looks but a smile relaxed them before they said quick goodbyes, leaving him and Blake alone in the hallway. Once out of earshot Dante returned his attention to the cat, her yellow eyes looking back at him.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much, just curious about something," Blake replied before shuffling on her feet.

"And that would be?" he continued, even though he knew exactly what it was.

"Why did you and Velvet … smell like each other?" she asked with the faintest rosy tint coloring her cheeks.

"What do you think?" he returned, finding Blake's sudden shyness adorable.

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked," she replied with the slightest trace of irritation from having him dodge an answer.

' _I'm sorry Blake but I just can't help myself,'_ he thought as he gave her a smirk before leaning closer and whispering next to her ears, her cat set, in a slightly husky voice. "How else do people get their scents on each other?"

The reaction was instant, her cheeks darkening as she gasped while looking at him with incredulous eyes. He could only grin back before he started to chuckle softly, loving the face Blake was giving him.

"Y-you s-slept together?" she asked in almost a whisper, her eyes widening by the second.

"Nope," he quipped back with a shit eating grin.

Blake suddenly scowled at him before punching him in the gut while turning around and crossing her arms.

"Jerk," she muttered before adding a 'hmph' to the end of it.

"Aww, don't be like that," he practically cooed as he stepped closer before hugging her from behind while his chin rested on the top of her head.

"No," she muttered back crossly as she tried to retain a pout but he could feel her leaning back against him. "You tricked me."

"It was just a joke," he whispered as he watched her bow twitch. "But we did actually sleep together, just not the way you thought."

"Why?" she asked as she turned her head up to look at him.

"I have this habit to grabbing things when I sleep and Velvet tried to wake me up but ended up getting stuck with me so she sort of gave up and took a nap with me," he explained quickly.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" she asked as she gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Couldn't resist teasing you," he chuckled back before she elbowed him.

' _That's it,'_ he thought as he scanned the coast to make sure no one was near before he gave her a sinister grin, her eyes widening in fear but it was too late, she was already in his arms. Without any mercy, Dante used his left arm to keep her hugged to him while his right raced along her side, tickling her relentlessly.

"Ah, D-Dante!" she squealed as a fit of laughter escaped her.

He didn't stop, his fingers flying as she squirmed in his grasp, her breathing becoming harder with every passing minute of laughter until she was practically in tears. Only then did he decide to show some mercy, even if he would have preferred to continue until she couldn't stand.

"You're … evil," she panted out as she used him as a support while she recovered.

"You already knew that," he replied as he finally released her once he was sure she wouldn't stumble and she turned to face him.

"Jerk," she muttered without any real anger in her voice.

He could only smile back at her but then noticed a two presences getting closer, one being very familiar. He glanced down the hallway to see Sindria and another woman approaching them, dressed in a similar uniform to his own. Mostly black colored vests and plaid skirt reaching mid-thigh, both had thigh-high socks, red ties, and dress shoes. The girl beside Sindria wasn't one he recognized but guess that she was another slayer.

The girl was around a few inches taller than ruby, had dark shaded skin, choppy, short, dirty blonde hair, a set of feline ears atop her head with faint little black spots. ' _Cheetah faunus huh? Those are rare,'_ he mused as he looked into the girl's yellow-green eyes, noting that they were looking straight back at him. Blake was watching them as well but he could tell she was somewhat nervous and he could understand why. She'd already had a questionable experience with other new slayers and just from being near these two, it was obvious that they were strong in their own right.

He rested a hand on her shoulder while shooting her a warm smile, letting her know that it was fine. She relaxed as she looked to the two fauna that stopped just a few feet away.

"Hey Dante," Sindria started politely.

"Yo Sindria," he replied before he looked to Blake. "Blake, this is Sindria, one of my old friends and new slayer."

"Hi," Blake replied before Sindria offered her a hand which she took after a moment.

"Nice to meet you Blake," she replied before gesturing to her friend. "And this is one of my teammates, Ru."

Ru then nodded as she offered Dante and Blake each a quick handshake. Once that finished Dante looked to Blake.

"I'll see you around later ok," he said.

"Ok, catch you around," Blake replied as she glanced at the two older women before walking off, probably to find her team.

Dante then returned his attention to Sindria and Ru.

"Still running around Dante?" Sindria asked in a teasing tone.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously, knowing that Sindria was trying to get a kick out of him.

"What? I heard what you were doing," she replied as she smirked at him. "Just can't keep your hands off them."

"Since when is tickling a crime?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That looked like more than just tickling," Ru commented in a soft voice, speaking for the first time.

"Well it was," he defended.

Sindria shook her head as she chuckled. "It isn't … I'm just glad to see that you're still you. Little dark and mysterious at times but still a total sweetheart to those close to you," she said before putting her hands on her hips. "Which reminds me."

She then stepped up to him and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed as he returned it, knowing that she'd probably been waiting for this for a while. The hugged lasted for nearly a minute before Sindria released it and took a step back to look at him with a warm smile, her bright blue eyes shining.

"I've really missed you guys," she said sweetly.

"I know … sorry about … you know," he replied, his voice sounding slightly heavy at the end.

"It wasn't the same after you guys were all gone," Sindria continued, her voice starting to sound sad. "They … they blamed you for it."

"I assumed as much," Dante said as he scratched his cheek. "No one aside from Kiara and I survived so the blame had to be pinned on someone."

"So you really are the Sliver Demon?" Ru asked as she looked him up and down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that from all the stories and reports on you, I guess I expected someone more … terrifying," Ru explained before looking down at her feet shyly.

"Want me to be terrifying," Dante returned with a dangerous tone and steely glare, making both girls nearly jump.

"No," Ru replied quickly. "Sweet Dante is just fine."

"Sweet Dante?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his dark façade gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Just going off what Sindria used to tell us about you," Ru replied as she looked at Sindria who was laughing sheepishly.

"What can I say? You and Kiara were the idols for a lot of the younger classes," she defended.

"Yeah … we _were_ ," he sighed before shaking his head. "I don't even want to know how some of them took the news."

"Well," Sindria said as she suddenly looked very sad as she recalled the memory. "They were really shocked and sad … but mostly they didn't want to believe that you could do such a thing."

"But I did," he said as he looked at his hand, easily remembering how it looked when drenched in blood. "Which makes me wonder what would happen if I saw some of those old faces again."

"Maybe the same as me," Sindria replied. "They knew that it was an attack on the Four Beasts even if the school officially blamed you for the massacre."

Dante sighed as he looked at Sindria. He really was glad to see her and know that she didn't look at him in horror and disgust after everything happened but the memories still haunt him.

"I guess," he said before he started to turn. "Please excuse me, I have an appointment with Ozpin."

"Ok," he heard Sindria reply in a slightly downcast voice.

He wanted to turn back and talk more, to really catch up with one of his closest friends but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Oh and Sindria," he said as he paused to looked back at her over his shoulder. "I know it's a little awkward … but try to talk to Kiara."

He watched as she fidgeted for a moment before nodding.

"Sure thing," she called as he resumed walking away, a small smile on his face …

* * *

Ozpin sat in his desk with his ever present cup of coffee in hand. He nursed the drink as he gazed up at the clock gears above him, clearing his thoughts to the sound of gears grinding. Really he did need to find a quicker method of relaxing. He wasn't getting any younger and from the activities going on lately, he felt like his aging was advancing at alarming levels. ' _Honestly, is it too much to ask for a simple break? A little innocent silence while the school runs smoothly without something blowing up every 5 minutes?'_ he pondered as he caught the sound of the elevator ascending.

' _Right on schedule,'_ he thought as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He'd been rather curious to see just what was it that Dante wanted to speak to him about. He didn't know what it was but there was something … different about Dante. His eyes held that familiar flame in them but them seemed far more intense than usual, as if the man was always in serious thought. He was still rather subdued and friendly around his mentees but Ozpin could tell that there was more.

It didn't take long before the elevator doors open, his arguably strongest slayer exiting the constraints of the metal box and approaching him in a rather calm manner. Dante was surprised though when Dante made no motion to sit but rather walked past him and neared the large viewing glass at the far wall. Ozpin turned to see Dante looking out towards Vale, his form looking rather rigid as the slayer breathed evenly in silence. It took a few moments before Dante began, his tone low and serious.

"Thanks for meeting with me in such short notice Ozpin."

"No need to thank me. It seemed that this was rather important so it was only natural that I addressed it," Ozpin replied before taking another sip of his brew.

"Regardless, I appreciate it," Dante replied, his gaze still locked to Vale. "Now … there is some information I need to give you along with a request."

"And that would be?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow, his interest already having been peaked from the get go.

"Well, to explain it I need to tell you a story first … a very old story," Dante replied. "Along with a question that you may find odd."

"Odd? In what way?" Ozpin asked.

"It will make you see some things in an angle you haven't thought of before," Dante answered.

"Then let's hear it," Ozpin continued smoothly.

Dante sighed before speaking, his tone sounding almost emotionless.

"Tell me … what would happen if the Grimm were to break through or war were to occur?" he asked.

Ozpin looked at Dante's back for some time, going over such a question. At any other time he would have answered almost immediately, stating that the destruction of the kingdoms would follow but the way Dante asked made him pause. His manner made Ozpin feel as though there was more to the question, an unknown that even Ozpin himself was not aware of. After a while he finally answered.

"We would perish …"

Dante sighed at his answer, his form slouching for a moment before he finally turned to face the senior huntsmen. His eyes held that new fire in them, making him look stern as he replied in his still emotionless voice.

"And just who exactly is _we_?" he asked back, his words carrying a weight that Ozpin couldn't have known …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And that cliff hanger ... I couldn't resist but now hopefully I got you all hyped for the next chapter. Any and all comments appreciated!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	6. A Myth or More?

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! I'm really sorry about taking so long to update, me and my beta have been busy. Just as a heads up, updates will be irregular for some time. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Beta: Yuvinile**

* * *

Ozpin looked at his strongest slayer quietly, mulling over his words and their meaning. What did he mean by we? All of the humanity and faunus alike, there would be no survival if the Grimm made it through. But when he looked at Dante's eyes, he could see there was more, things he didn't know about … and that was surprising in of itself.

"Care to explain that one then?" Ozpin asked evenly, not letting his curiosity shine too much.

"It's simple really …" Dante said as he walked to the front of the desk and took a seat at one of the chairs. "Humanity and _most_ faunus would surely die out but not all …"

A spark of clarity passed through Ozpin's eyes as he looked at Dante, now beginning to see what he was getting at. He, however, remained silent as he waited for Dante to continue and explain why this subject had been broached in the first place.

"As you now understand, Alphas would not struggle should the Grimm break through or if war broke out … after all … we exist because of war," Dante explained. "Most of us can take on even elder Grimm without weapons and we can subsist on Grimm flesh alone for extended periods of time. War would just mean more food … regrettably enough."

"Where are you taking this conversation? Even if what you say is fact, I still want to see why is it that we discuss this," Ozpin said, wanting to keep the conversation moving forward rather than falling on tangents.

"First thing though … what is Amber's condition?" Dante asked, making Ozpin's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did …"

"I know about the Maiden you have here in the school that was recently attacked? My pops keeps tabs on a lot of things, especially the Maidens," Dante answered before adding. "Don't worry, their protection is his main concern. That's why he brought it to my attention when I visited him."

"Your father seems very well informed," Ozpin said as he narrowed his eyes at Dante.

"You have no idea," he replied while running his hand through his hair. "And now he's practically got me running as his errand boy."

"How is that?"

"Well, you see … the Maidens have a little history with the Alphas," Dante started to explain. "Just think back for a moment to every little princess story where they're locked away and guarded by a …"

"Dragon …" Ozpin finished as he looked at Dante curiously.

"Yeah … a beautiful young woman, usually special in some way and sometimes cursed or gifted, loads of people after her … see the picture?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Of all the Alpha breeds, dragons had the more prominent desires to guard Maidens … mostly due to our own history," Dante explained.

"And what is that history?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward.

Dante sighed as he looked at him.

"You know the myth about the Maidens right?"

Ozpin nodded slowly.

"Ever wonder why the old hermit was alone?" Dante asked seriously. "Why would such a powerful man stay holed up and alone, apparently shunning the outside world and needing to be dragged out by four sweet sisters?"

Ozpin remained silent as he waited for Dante to continue.

"He was alone because he lost his closest companion to this world. He was grieving for a loss," Dante said almost sadly.

"Who did he lose?" Ozpin asked.

Dante sighed as he looked away for a moment, seeming to think over his words carefully before beginning to answer.

"There is an old story … about powerful beings descending from their home to explore this one. Some say they were running away from a war themselves, others that they destroyed their home and were forced to come here. Now, when they arrived, this world was at war as well. Humanity and the most primitive of faunus raged clan wars throughout the continents while also fighting the Grimm. These beings took many shapes and forms to disguise themselves before watching us. Centuries passed and these wars escalated, thousands upon thousands dying all around them …"

"…"

"Now … at one point a pair of these beings, one like an old man and the other, a strange form of beast that had never before walked these lands took interest in the humans and faunus. The old man once hoped that they would move beyond the need for war and come to peace while the beast thought that in the end the strong deserved victory. They watched for some time, one losing his faith in them while the other one became frustrated that none seemed to come out on top to finish it. Of course, one day a particularly harsh battle was fought … one of the last of the war …"

Dante paused for a moment as Ozpin absorbed every detail, trying to understand every meaning and how it could affect them now.

"So … at the end of this battle, only eleven people stood standing from ten different clans. They were surrounded by hundreds of corpses and could each barely move but they still stood, ready to end it. That's when the beast … well … she had decided that these warriors had deemed themselves the strongest and so chose to reward them. Nine of them were faunus and the other two were humans, sisters in fact. As this beast, some calling her a goddess of sorts, came to them she made an offer. She would give them the power to rule the lands and so end the wars against each other."

"And what did she give them in exchange?" Ozpin asked making Dante smile.

"That's a good question and I'll get to it," Dante answered. "So, with the offer made, the warriors accepted but at the cost of needing to become something … more than human or faunus. It came with a hunger that could only be sated by flesh and other attributes depending on the soul of the warrior. You see, this beast goddess used her power to make each warrior commit an oath and pledge in an ancient tongue, showing the makeup of the person within. From these eleven warriors came the ten Alphas and something more."

Ozpin frowned for a moment as he thought that over. Ten Alphas when they were eleven and two were human … that didn't add up. He looked at Dante questioningly, the dragon smirking back as he nodded.

"Good catch. Two were human but their oaths were different. The nine faunus are speculated to have desired power more than anything … or at least they were a little more selfish than the two sisters that fought on par with them. It's said that the sisters and their oaths moved the goddess to such an extent that both were given a blessing of sorts with one of the sisters taking on the very guise of the beast that had granted them the power," Dante said as Ozpin looked him over carefully.

"So …" Ozpin said slowly and drawing his words out. "… Of all the Alphas … the dragons originally came from a human?"

"Yeah … that's how the story goes," Dante said with a sigh. "… From there the ten crushed the remaining warring clans, set up their own territories and ruled for millennia until they decided to remove the thrones and leave humanity and the regular faunus to rule themselves."

"What about the last sister?" Ozpin asked. "Ten became the Alphas … what happened to the last sister?"

Dante chuckled for a moment as he looked back at Ozpin.

"Funny thing … legends say that while one sister started the Dragon clan, the other simply returned to their old one with a unique power given by the goddess, and … it is said both sisters had silver eyes," Dante said with a grin.

Ozpin's eyes widened at that, two people coming to mind at the mention of that.

"Yeah, I was blown away too," Dante commented. "So looks like I have a little something in common to the little rose."

"This is … surprising …" Ozpin said as he took a long drink from his coffee. He might need a little something stronger later in the evening.

"I know but that's where the problem comes in," Dante said with hardening eyes. "Some speculate that this power came to us by having a fraction of the beast's soul given to each Alpha … others think it was a curse for the blood they spilled in the battles … but most agree all Alphas carry it in them."

"And what do you see it as?" Ozpin asked with narrowed eyes.

"A curse," Dante replied without hesitation. "... No gift would make me revel in the smell of blood and make me want to kill."

"And so you carry this … essence of sorts?" Ozpin asked with even eyes.

"Yes," Dante answered before continuing. "But that isn't the point right now. The problem is what they're trying to do with creating hybrids. No Alpha can interbreed and they can't obtain a Maiden's power. However … humans are like the perfect melting pot. My father believes that there is someone trying to create an army of hybrids and combine the Alpha lines to gain power."

"And Lily was the first successful case that we know of," Ozpin commented to which Dante nodded.

"Hopefully they haven't perfected the process but we can't be sure. And if my father's fears are justified, it may be possible to hybridize a girl who is already a Maiden and that would be a problem for everyone," Dante continued with steely eyes. "That's why he's already set up a mission for me that I would like you to officially clear for us."

"And that would be?" Ozpin asked sternly.

"In about two months, there is going to be a body trafficking event of sorts going on. Faunus specifically will be on high demand and certain individuals with large influence and knowledge of traffic destinations will be attending. We need to capture one of them and get the best information we can on where the bodies are being shipped. Large movements of children with faunus heritage are the prime crop if we take into account what we found during the Razorback raid."

"And how do you plan on attending?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything but Lucian, Kiara, and I aren't your run of the mill fauna. I'm sure 'merchandise' like us will gain some attention and then it's all a matter of catching our targets," he answered.

"What about all the other slavers and such?"

"No one will miss slavers if they suddenly disappeared while the slaves are released," Dante answered in a chilling voice.

Ozpin nodded gravely, seeing how this sort of operation could be necessary. Only infiltration will work with these sort of crime rings that keep the tightest forms of security.

"What details do you already have set?" Ozpin asked.

"My father has someone already dipping their toes in the business. All we need to do is send him the information of the team we send and who will be our 'owner' so that we can be added to the merchant listings. Then we just need to show up, play the part, and strike."

"Very well …" Ozpin said as he leaned back in his chair. "Quite the plan you have there, Dante … any idea who should be the merchant?"

"Not yet … personally I don't want Athena dealing with that sort of trash … and I might just up and kill anyone who tries to get touchy with her," he added with a growl.

"I don't doubt you," Ozpin replied with the slightest trace of humor.

They sat in silence for some time, thinking over the conversation and how they should proceed. Times were moving quickly and Dante seemed to have a plan of action needing fine tuning but otherwise sound. He was right, the particular fauna in the Slayer ranks could easily manage the situations under which a market slave could find themselves. All that remained was arranging the squad to go and who would be used as the 'merchant' to escort them. Under the circumstances there is a certain slayer that comes to Ozpin's mind, Ms. Samara Varus with her rather unique semblance could be very fitting for the job.

He could tell Dante was thinking along the same lines, considering if any of the other new slayers present could help in the operation. That task will have to be sorted out later, for now he wanted to run some ideas by Dante for his input.

"Dante, I was wondering if you'd be interested in some things," Ozpin began in an even voice.

"What's on your mind?" Dante asked as he leaned forward curiously.

"First of all, what do you think of the new slayers?"

Dante quirked an eyebrow at him before thinking on it, his eyes giving little indication of what he was thinking. After a few minutes he replied, "I honestly don't have much to go off. So far I've only seen a few of them and personally know one."

"I see," Ozpin replied with a nod. "And how would you suggest getting to know them?"

Dante gave a mischievous grin to him before answering, "A good little fight could do wonders …"

"Teams or single matches?" Ozpin asked with a near imperceptible smile.

"Singles … or one of ours against their whole teams," Dante replied.

"Lofty evaluations … could you deliver on that?" he inquired.

"Sure," Dante replied without hesitating.

"For some reason I don't feel as though this is your ego talking … makes me wonder what you went through this past week …" Ozpin commented while taking another sip of his mug.

"Training and talking mostly," Dante replied with a shrug. "By the way, about this slayer that suggested to harm Velvet …"

"Already thought on it. I have seen fit to permit you or Havasu with the authority to step in should that slayer make any other such scene and, should you see fit, use force," Ozpin replied with his own brief smirk.

Dante looked pleased as he nodded, having no doubt planned on doing just that.

"And what was the other thing you wanted to ask me about?" Dante asked after a pause.

Ozpin looked at him intently, wondering just how he would react to this request of sorts.

"Tell me Dante … how do you feel about becoming a combat instructor?"

* * *

"Damn …" Dante sighed as he left the elevator from Ozpin's office. "I can already feel Glynda glaring at me …"

He'd done it now … somehow. He didn't know why Ozpin seemed so intent on making him a co-instructor with Glynda but it was done. Sure, no more of Port's lectures but now he had the Headmistress breathing down his neck and nagging on him. At least he could directly monitor the performance and growth of the mentees … maybe set up some more interesting sparring matches. Still … it would be tedious dealing with the other students he didn't particularly know.

He sighed again as he made his way to the cafeteria, feeling the slightest pangs of hunger since it was just about lunch time. He knew Athena and Lily wouldn't be there since it'd be too crowded for Lily to handle just yet but he didn't feel like cooking anything so cafeteria it is. He soon arrived at the large open doors, scanning the insides to spot a few familiar faces. Coco, Velvet, and team RWBY sat together in one table, talking happily while they ate.

The sight brought a smile to his face, seeing them so relaxed and carefree … as carefree as you can be when you're being trained to kill monsters anyways. But still, their eyes didn't have that haunted look, that tensed posture one held as they waited for immanent attack, that cheery spark around them that hadn't been doused by spilling someone's blood. He wanted them to stay like this … smiling, talking about trivial things, and looking forward to their futures as Huntresses.

But he knew things could change quickly, these peaceful times going up in smoke at the slightest provocation. He knew he'd have to fight at the very front lines, doing what slayers were meant to do and protect the kingdom at any costs. In the end he could accept it in time, knowing that his name wouldn't be counted amongst the heroes but as a killer that rampaged across battlefields. He was a necessary evil but if it meant they could remain happy and innocent like this … then he could smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Velvet spotted him first, waving him over with that warm smile of hers. He smiled back as he crossed the floor, some students going quiet when they noticed him but it wasn't as bad as it used to be back in the start of the semester. He still had some rumors to nip in the bud but it wasn't much of a big deal. Teens were so nosey though, even if sometimes the gossip was interesting enough.

"Yo," he greeted as he sat in an empty spot beside Yang.

"Hello~" was the chorus of greetings back.

"You look a little tired," Yang commented immediately as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Had a meeting with Ozpin and discussed a few things," Dante answered as he looked at Ruby's tray across from him, her plate of cookies catching his interest.

Quick as a whip his hand shot out, took a cookie, and popped it in his mouth before Ruby could react. She gasped as he looked at him in horror … you'd think he insulted Crescent Rose or something. The others giggled at the display, finding no sympathy for the little redhead as Dante joined with a chuckle.

"Daannnttteeeee!" Ruby whined as she got teary eyed. "That's mean!"

"They looked tasty," he replied as he tried to reach for another but quickly pulled his hand back to avoid being stabbed with a fork.

"Unforgivable!" Ruby declared with an accusatory finger as Dante stuck his tongue out at her.

"So …" Coco started while ignoring Ruby's noble speech about avenging her cookies. "What did you talk to Ozpin about?"

"Aren't you curious?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"Duh, now spill," Yang retorted as she looked at him.

"Just getting out a few details and arrangements," Dante answered as he stole an apple wedge from Yang's tray. "Well … looks like I'm a new combat instructor."

The girls gasped as they looked at him with wide eyes. Weiss then asked the big question.

"A new class or with Goodwitch?"

"Latter …" he drawled out with a groan.

"You don't sound that excited," Blake commented.

"Because Glynda will cramp my style," he complained as his head touched down on the table. "I think training should continue until someone's bleeding."

"You're evil," they all muttered together as they looked at him.

"Guilty," he quipped as he rose his head up. "But you all already knew that."

Some of them shuddered as he said that, remembering clearly what he made them do the first weekend they started to train. He was about to add some jokes about the faces they made during the trip but was interrupted when he caught the smell of old and fresh blood. He frowned as he looked at the cafeteria doors, two slayers coming in. Zack Rojos and Rayne Sleyd, one of whom he still needed to address … and possibly threaten in case she was thinking about pulling another stunt.

The students sitting with him noticed their approach, stiffening up slightly as the slayers looked at him specifically. He looked them up and down, comparing notes on the descriptions he'd been given before and so far, everything matched up. Damn … he could already tell that Sleyd would be a particularly annoying one to handle. They stopped just a few feet away, still looking at him intently though Zack simply looked a little curious while Rayne was definitely irritated about something. Being civil, he decided to speak first.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"You're Argentum right?" Rayne asked as she looked him up and down. "You don't seem like much."

Ignoring the jab Dante looked to Zack. "You're the ones from Mistral right? Heard some things about you Zack." He then glanced at Rayne with a small smirk. "Haven't really heard anything about you so you mustn't be all that much yourself."

Rayne glared at him but he shrugged it off without a care, waiting to see if Zack would speak at all.

"I was just interested in finally meeting the infamous Silver Demon," Zack said in an emotionless voice.

"A pleasure," Dante said with a raised hand.

Zack looked at it for a moment before taking it and giving a firm shake. ' _He's pretty strong for a human … could be interesting fighting him,'_ he thought as he released the shake and waited for Zack to continue since they'd obviously looked for him.

"We received a message from Ozpin," Zack began evenly. "It seems we shall be having matches between the slayers in a few days to see each other's skills."

"Really!?" Yang asked excitedly beside him.

Dante glanced at her before nodding. "Yeah, that's the plan."

"And there was something added about how you'd even accept taking on a whole team," Zack continued to which the girls behind Dante gasped, probably looking at him with wide eyes.

"Cocky one aren't you?" Rayne muttered while still glaring at him. "I don't know why you got Asteria scared of you but I doubt you could back it up."

Dante smirked as he looked at Rayne before answering her. "Asteria huh … the Griffon or more commonly known as a Golden Eagle. Geez, it's like Alphas are coming out of the woodwork lately but … I'd heed whatever warning she gave you … which got me curious to what she said?"

"To steer clear and don't risk angering you," Zack replied in an almost bored.

"Looks like this one didn't get the memo," Dante said as he gestured to Rayne.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Rayne asked dangerously as she leaned closer.

"Oh sweetheart, that would require you standing a chance," Dante quipped in a cheery tone.

"What di—"

Before Rayne could finish the sentence Dante had moved and was now standing behind her, his arm slung over her shoulder with his mouth leaning next to her ear.

"Too slow … too easy …" he nearly growled in a low voice so that only she, her partner, and the girls at the table could hear.

She didn't move as her eyes shifted to the side to get a slight glance at him, his mouth being the only thing in view for her. He slowly exhaled, his mouth steaming as the smallest licks of silver fire leaked out past his fangs. She flinched from the heat passing her cheek, her aura keeping her skin from forming any slight burns but the pain was still there.

"I don't know how things went back where you came from and I don't care," he said in a low tone. "But you're here now and you follow our rules. You do not threaten students … especially the ones that are my friends. If I so much as catch you suggesting that you'll do something to them … well … let's just say that you'll learn exactly why I'm called the Silver Demon."

He removed his arm as he stood behind her, looking down at her as she turned to face him, her racing heart sounding clear as day to him. She got the message … for now at least … Zack just watched with amused eyes, waiting to see how the scene would unfold.

"Now get lost," Dante muttered as he stepped out of her way.

She didn't look at him as she walked past but Dante could see the tremble in her frame … from fear and rage. Oh she was angry and he knew that anger would come out during the sparring matches. He wondered if that would actually make her dangerous to them but he didn't really care, she threatened Velvet, he would respond. He then looked to Zack who hadn't moved at all and was now looking at him since his partner had left.

"Not going after her?" Dante asked to which Zack shrugged.

"She had it coming. It's not like you were going to kill her," he replied easily yet still sounding bored.

"I know I wasn't but still, no protective urge for your teammate?" Dante persisted.

"I can't say I would necessarily miss her …" Zack said as he stepped beside Dante on his way out, whispering his words so only he'd catch them. "… However … threaten Asteria or Samara and I will be the one coming after you."

Dante smiled as he nodded, understanding where Zack was coming from. He then watched as Zack left before he looked back at his mentees. They'd remained silent throughout that little bit and were now looking at him with wide eyes. He chuckled sheepishly at them before trying to break the silence.

"So … that happened …" he said.

"Y-yeah it did," Yang agreed as she glanced at the doors before looking at him. "And it was pretty cool."

"Really? And here I was thinking I terrified you," Dante replied as he relaxed a little.

"That too," Weiss muttered while shaking her head.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Coco added while finishing off her coffee.

"Oh don't worry, for my friends my wrath has a very different medium," he said with a sly grin as he glanced at Blake.

"Devil," she retorted sharply at him when she caught the look.

"What happened?" Weiss asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing … just that Blake is ridiculously ticklish," Dante answered while still grinning at Blake.

He caught a low warning growl coming from her but it only made him want to mess with her more. The others caught the sound, looking at Blake curiously before Yang got that glint in her eyes. ' _Oh I know where she's going and no … tickling is my thing … which you will learn … now!'_ Dante thought as he stepped behind Yang before she could try to get to Blake and assaulted her sides.

"Kyah!" Yang squealed cutely before she started to laugh widely, Dante hands flying with practiced ease.

He showed no mercy as Yang tried to thrash out of his grip but her elbows bounced harmlessly off him and from her sitting position she couldn't do much. Weiss and Blake had both scooched over to avoid Yang's flailing arms, Ruby, Coco, and Velvet having picked their trays off the table in case Yang kicked up. After nearly a minute of abuse Dante finally let go of Yang and took a step back, the blonde flopping forward onto the table while panting.

"… D-Devil …" she muttered out while glancing back at him, his response being to wave.

"Relentless …" Ruby commented in awe. "… I didn't know someone could tickle her without being smacked away."

"Now you all know … and be warned," Dante said in an ominous voice as he smirked evilly at them. "So far, three have fallen to the tickles … and there will be more."

Ruby and Velvet eeped while blushing as Weiss looked at him incredulously, Coco all the while smirking at him.

"Fine … but if you attack, then I'm obligated to return the favor," Coco said with a not too subtle wink.

Dante just chuckled at them before he noticed a presence approaching. He looked to the doors to see a very peeved looking Havasu making his way towards him. The girls noticed his approach, giving him greeting waves which he half-heartedly returned. Once he arrived he looked at Dante intently before speaking in a low voice.

"Mind if we talk for a minute?" he asked as he glanced at the table of students and added, "… Alone."

Dante sighed while nodding before he looked at the girls.

"Catch you girls later," he said as the pair started to walk, the girls giving them quick farewells before they wrapped up their meals.

Dante then followed Havasu out, the man's pace being rather brisk as he ducked down a less filled hallway. Once they were sure no one was within earshot he spun around to look at Dante seriously.

"So …" he started. "What's up?"

"The message Ozpin sent out, is it true?" Havasu asked.

"Yes, why? You don't like it?"

Havasu shook his head dismissively before answering. "I don't mind it's just … are the matches decided yet?"

"No … did you have someone in mind?" Dante asked while frowning.

Havasu didn't immediately answer as he looked around. Dante could tell this was probably a sensitive topic, why? He had no idea. Havasu had never really been very forthcoming about his past.

"You see … I want to face Rojos," Havasu finally said as he looked back at Dante.

"Why?" Dante asked seriously as he leaned closer. "I can set it up but I need to know why?"

Havasu gave a tired sigh as he looked at Dante, his eyes full of a pain Dante could recognize well … the pain of having watched someone you love die.

"Because … I need to confirm something … and settle a score …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: So yeah ... still mostly setting stuff up with a little fluff. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner!**

 **Let me hear your thoughts, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	7. Getting Tense

**Author's Note: Yo! Been a while, I know, but what an you do? Anyways, finally with the next update to Deception Game and hopefully updates will at least update more than every other month. Me and my beta will try our best. To make up for it I'll try for longer chapters. Anyways, onto the story, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby**

 **Beta: Yuvinile**

* * *

"Ahhh … dammit," Dante groaned as he got out of bed.

He looked at a small clock on the far wall from his bed, noting that it was 8:50 pm, meaning he had less than 10 minutes to get to class. He glanced around his room but didn't spot his mate so she either left earlier or was out in the living room and waiting for him. He sighed as he got up and dressed quickly before stretching as he stepped out of his room. He found Athena sitting on the couch with Lily as the pair read their own books, the little vampire laying down with her back leaning against Athena. He found the sight rather cute but didn't have time to tease Athena about it as they noticed him.

"Morning sleepy head," Athena said with a coy little smile while Lily sat up.

"It's not morning," Lily commented with a slightly confusion face as she looked at Athena.

"It's just a joke," Athena replied as she set her book down on the coffee table and got up before looking directly at Lily. "So, are you sure you'll be ok for an hour or so while we're gone?"

"Ah-huh," Lily replied with a cute salute which made Dante chuckle as Athena give Lily a kiss on the forehead before the pair set out together.

As they started walking down the halls Dante noticed the slight unease in Athena's eyes. Dante smirked as he bumped his shoulder with her, getting a slight jump out of her as she looked at him.

"She'll be fine," he said.

"I know … I just can't help but worry," she replied with a slight frown.

"You make an adorable mother hen," he continued in a teasing voice.

"Hey!" she retorted while pouting at him which only made her cuter in his eyes.

"Relax," he said with a soft sigh as he gave her a side hug, feeling her frame lose its tension after a few seconds.

They resumed walking in silence as they reached their classroom, arriving right as the clocks struck 9 pm. They entered and Dante noted that they were the last ones to arrive, including their normally tardy 'teacher' who gave Dante her usual glare. Really, he didn't get what was the big beef she had against him but at this point he really stopped caring. He then looked around as he and Athena approached their usual seats near the front row along with Lucian and Cicero. Crato, Kiara, Thantos, and Havasu were sitting in the row behind them.

Between the corridor diving the seats, there was Sindria and her team sitting at the first row as well. After Sindria, it was Orelia, Ru, and then the last girl that he hadn't seen till now but remembered that her name is Solair. She had smooth falling hair reaching near her lower back, the color being a very light brown with almost yellow tips. Her skin was rather tan and he noted the slightest pattern of scales bordering her eyes and cheeks, her dark brown eyes also looking back at him.

He then resumed on his way to his seat and looked at their instructor, Nyx, the ravenette maintaining her glare for a few more seconds before scoffing as she looked away and leaned back against her desk while addressing the class.

"So then. I'm assuming everyone got familiar in the last day or so?" she asked to which most nodded aside from the new brunette sitting with Sindria's team. Nyx narrowed her eyes at her before sharply speaking, "Well, introduce yourself quickly."

The new girl flinched a little from Nyx's harsh tone but did as she was told as stood before making a quick scan of the other teams before speaking in a soft voice.

"Hello … sorry that I couldn't make the official greetings when we arrived. My name is Solair Ignia," she said with a polite little bow before returning to her seating.

"Now that, that's taken care of, we can begin with this supposed mission you runts will be getting and some other plans," Nyx said as she looked at some paper left on her desk. "So apparently there is going to be a small infiltration mission taking place is a few weeks. As far as I'm aware, Dante, Kiara, and Lucian are part of it but the team is incomplete. Dante, care to fill us in better since it seems you have more information on it than I do at the moment."

He could tell by the tone that Nyx was not pleased by the fact but he did his best to not smirk at her or show any other smug reactions. He then sighed as he glanced over the room before explaining a little about the mission in Vacuo.

"As Nyx said, we are infiltrating a body trafficking ring in hopes of capturing a high valued target with details on the trafficking routes, demands, and hopefully, final destinations," he explained in an even tone. "Now, this particular event will be showcasing faunus as the prime stock which is why Lucian, Kiara, and I are already set for it. We're rare so it is a guarantee that we'll draw some attention and when the time comes, breaking out of any restraints placed on us will be trivial while our 'broker' will have hopefully captured the mentioned individual."

"I knew it I wouldn't like it from the get go," Lucian muttered with a side glance at Dante to which he shrugged back.

"And what are the plans after you break free?" Nyx asked with narrowed eyes to which Dante gave a fanged grin.

"We slaughter the slavers like the pigs they are," he replied while inspecting his right hand which happened to have reverted to the clawed form giving the new arrivals a prime view of his silvery claws.

"And Ozpin cleared you to make those damn messes of yours?" Nyx continued.

"Yep," he replied casually while looking at her. "No one will miss them anyways."

"Rat extermination," Zack commented from the row behind team OSRS with a nearly imperceptible smirk as he glanced at Dante. "… I like it, where do I sign up?"

"No one is being officially placed yet. Right now it is supposed to be a discussion on ideas for the mission and suggestions on who wants to partake in it," Nyx replied. "From the sounds of it, the group should remain small. While these three play the part of merchandise and distractions, the one or two others will need to remain discreet and capture the target."

"That's where things will get tricky," Dante added as he leaned forward in his chair. "The mission technically has two parts. The first will be a small auction looking for servants to entertain and serve in a large party. That's where we need to gain attention. Even if only one of us gets selected to be part of it, it will do. From there, our broker will be permitted to attend as well and in that party, he or she needs to get the target to a secluded location before any of us act or the entire mission will be a wash."

"How so?" asked Sindria as she looked at him curiously.

"The facility the party is rumored to be taking place is an old villa out on the east borders of Vacuo but it has been retrofitted. There are VIP rooms that can be locked down if something happens and each has an escape tunnel that we haven't been able to get any information of where they go. For all we know, the tunnels could be rigged with all sorts or traps and delays along with an escape crew at the end. I'm confident several of us would have the power to break into these safe rooms and pursue the target but the possibility of escape is too high to risk on this one," he answered to a few agreeing nods. "That's why we would serve as a distraction while whoever attends as our merchant can isolate and capture the target before triggering a lock down."

"Why would you want to trigger a lockdown?" Orelia asked while tapping her chin.

Dante gave a small smirk before he answered. "The safe rooms each should have an accessible point to trigger a lockdown from the inside and only inside but, if one room triggers, they all do and there should be only two or three. Once the alarm is set off, the rooms and the facility completely locks down for at least 24 hours … and very conveniently corals all those slavers in with us."

"Oh …" Orelia murmured as she got his intent.

"So who's going to be the merchant?" Cicero asked this time.

"Someone who can be discreet but also looks like the type to be in that sort of business," Dante answered as he looked around for volunteers.

He'd already spoken to Athena about it in detail and why she shouldn't be it so that was one worry off his plate. Cicero or Crato would probably be good choices but then again, their might be someone more fitting from the other teams. Zack obviously wanted to be part of it but he didn't seem like the type that would play along to a script for long. Dante was about to volunteer Thantos just to be safe but then a rather timid voice interjected.

"Umm … I could do it."

He turned to see it was a member of team LZRS, specifically Samara, raising her hand like a child in elementary school. Nyx narrowed her eyes on her before speaking in her usually stern voice, "What can you do on this one?"

Samara looked a little nervous as she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her, making her shuffle in her seat before explaining.

"My semblance … it could help in the party and keep us in touch," she answered. "I can link several minds together … we can coordinate together without anyone detecting us."

"That would work pretty well," Lucian commented thoughtfully.

"And I can be her bodyguard," Zack offered with a slight glance at his teammate in question.

If Dante had known any better, he would have guessed that Samara wasn't exactly excited about that. Poor girl looked like she was more scared of her own teammate more than possibly being alone in a hostile zone. Regardless, it would have to do since planning things sooner would make things easier … however it seemed that someone else wanted to add to it.

"I can go as well," Asteria volunteered while glancing at Samara and Zack. "They want unique fauna? Then why not add a Griffon?"

"She has a point there," Zack agreed.

"Anyone else want to add anything?" Nyx asked as she looked around for any more suggestions but everyone remained silent. "Alright then, it seems that, that's settled so now to other business … I believe everyone has been informed about the little sparring sessions to be held tomorrow in the evening, correct?"

She got several nods while Dante caught a few glances being directed at him making him smirk slightly, knowing that some people were gunning for him now. He would be more than happy to accept the challenges while also getting a good read on the skills of the other slayers present.

"Good, now the sessions is scheduled for 4 pm in arena 1," Nyx continued. "Though you do not have to participate if you don't want to, you are expected to be attending."

"Are the matches already chosen?" Havasu asked, speaking for the first time.

"No, they will be by challenge on the day of," Nyx answered. "You may fight several times regardless of winning or losing as long as your aura remains above 10 percent and multiple combatants are allowed."

"So the little Demon can be put in his place," Rayne sneered while glaring at Dante.

"I already told you," he replied while smirking at her. "It wouldn't be a fight."

Rayne continued to glare at him while seething but he didn't pay it any mind. Then he glanced over to team OSRS and caught Orelia poking Sindria while apparently asking her to do something. After some hand swatting going back and forth Sindria sighed in defeat before looking directly at Dante.

"Um Dante?" she asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"Yes?" he replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Team OSRS challenges you in a four on one battle," she continued while the rest of her team looked at him confidently.

Dante gave them a fanged grin before nodding. "Sure, if you're up for it."

"We are," Orelia stated confidently but a defeated whimper came from Sindria stating otherwise making Orelia scowl at her. "Come on Sindria, it's been years now. We can take him on if it's the four of us!"

"I was there when he earned the title Silver Demon," Sin retorted. "I know how dangerous he is."

"But the four of us should be able to tip the favor," Ru interjected this time. "You know, safety in numbers."

"Yes and that's called a massacre!" Sin called out while flailing her arms.

Before the team continued to bicker Dante started to chuckle earning their attention. He then smiled at them as he got up and glanced at Athena before walking around his seat, turning towards the door. While walking he paused and looked back at team OSRS.

"Don't worry Sin, I look forward to seeing how much you've grown," he said before tapping his chin. "Oh, and just a little heads up. Remember my semblance that I never used it since it was too easy to kill with it?"

Sin nodded as she looked him up and down while he raised his left hand before igniting it in silver and blue flames making a few of the gasp.

"Just so you know, my semblance is even stronger and any burn dust is pointless," he continued before letting the flames die as he continued on his way out.

He didn't bother to excuse himself, knowing that nothing else in the class was of his interest and Athena would fill him in on anything else. He walked silently, thinking about the possible match ups tomorrow and he couldn't help but be excited for it. He knew that Havasu was gunning for Rojos, leaving the remainder of team LZRS undecided but then again, there are a few fights he could expect. Knowing Lucian, he would want to test out Asteria as a fellow Alpha and Kiara might want to partake in that as well. Athena was a wild card but then again, he would love to watch her have a rematch with Crato … that fight would not playout out as it did last time.

But, for now he would have to wait and see how the battles would match up tomorrow. He chuckled at the thought as he arrived back at his suite and softly walked in to see Lily sitting on the couch, looking at the same story book Athena had been reading earlier. Her face was scrunched up into a cute little frown as she tried to decipher the book written in an old language that she had no idea how to read. He closed the door with an audible click, getting the little vampire's attention as she set the book down in slight surprise.

"Dante," she said happily with a warm smile as he returned one of his own.

"Hey Lily," he returned as he walked towards her and sat on the couch beside her, noting that she was still slightly nervous whenever he was in a close proximity. "Having a hard time with that book?"

She frowned again as she looked at it before nodding. "I don't understand the words at all," she said in a defeated voice.

"Why do you want to read it?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow as he picked it up.

"Athena says it has really interesting stories," she replied.

"True … but a few of these are better for adults to read," he said while glancing at her, seeing the crestfallen look she was giving him.

"Aww … pleeeaaase?" she begged with that new little bat face, her ears even managing to flop down slightly making it cuter.

"I swear, leaving you with Kiara was the beginning of my undoing," he said with a sigh before giving a defeated chuckle.

"Huh?" she mumbled with a tilt of the head.

"Don't worry," he said as he gently and affectionately patted her on the head. "I'll read you a story or two …"

"Yay!" she cheered … too soon.

"But you're going straight to bed afterwards," he finished with a sly grin.

"What!?" she asked incredulously. "But it's not even 10 yet!"

"It will be after a read to you and you need to have a bath first young lady," he replied in what some might call a fatherly tone.

She pouted at him for a minute or so before she nodded begrudgingly as he smiled in triumph at her. He noticed that she seemed to be glancing at him nervously, as if looking for something while her hands fidgeted. She then slowly and hesitantly crawled forward before sitting herself in his lap, which surprised him a little since she wasn't this normally close to him. She even glanced back at him to see if this was ok which he answered with a small smile, the nervousness in her frame lessoning upon seeing it. She slowly let her back lean against him while his chin rested on the top of her head. That action seemed to relax her even more, the last of her tension dissipating as she let herself be comfortable in her new seat, patiently waiting for him to begin reading. He got over his slight surprise over her new behavior as he adjusted the book in front of them so both could see even if she couldn't read any of it.

"Ok … now which one to begin with …?"

* * *

"I wonder why he suddenly left." Crato commented as the team left the classroom after another hour of Nyx drawling over somethings going on in Beacon for this coming semester before the winter break.

So far, aside from a few mission trips, which the slayers would partake in as supervisors for the students, and a few small tournaments they could participate in. It was mostly a way to train and become familiar with more active hunters visiting the kingdom in preparation for the Vytal Festival that was drawing closer. Athena thought about it but the smaller tournaments didn't really interest her … though she knew Dante would probably go for them.

She sighed at the thought, wondering if her boyfriend could be convinced to bud out of them rather than trying to beat up half of the Hunter population is Vale. Really, ever since the week with his family, he's been far more interested in facing as many different types of opponents as he can to train himself. That and since now he could use his semblance without the constant fear of accidently killing someone with his semblance, he was much more open with the idea of cutting loose … that and scaring the shit out of his opponents.

She shook off the thought as she listened to her team along with team ACHN speaking behind her, the sparring matches for tomorrow being the big discussion.

"So, anyone feeling lucky and wanting to test themselves against me?" Crato boasted.

"Oh? Is someone in need of a lesson in humility?" Thantos threw back.

"You're all so adorable," Kiara added with a snicker. "Maybe we should have the two of you take me on?"

"I would like to see that," Cicero said before continuing. "Havasu, what about you?"

"Hmm?" was the slayer's distracted response. "Oh … I've already got a fight in mind …"

"Who?" asked Lucian this time.

"… Zack Rojos …"

Athena did not miss the hint of venom in his voice, making her worry about him. She knew he was strong … probably the strongest after the 3 resident Alphas, which Crato would probably try to refute but it was noticeable. Havasu didn't flare his aura much but after he arrived, Athena could notice the hum of power coming off him … Dante also mentioned it to her after he told her that Havasu apparently had some sort of score to settle with Zack. She just hoped that he didn't overdue it since it was still meant to be a friendly spar, nothing more.

"Hey Athena," Lucian said beside her as she glanced at him. "Anyone you want to fight?"

She thought for a moment before the image of a very irritating Rayne appeared in her head, making her scowl. That damn bitch started to try and badmouth Dante as much as she could the moment he was gone, earning her some very angry looks from certain individuals. Kiara and Sindria had looked ready to gut her but both remained in check, Kiara because Athena told her to relax and brush it off while Sindria's team did the same with her. Then Asteria warned her to not be reckless but it seemed that the slayer wasn't getting the message.

"… Sleyd …" Athena said in disgusted tone.

"…"

Lucian didn't say anything as he looked at her but she could tell he was watching her intently. She didn't say anything else though as she split off from the group as she ascended the stairs to her suite, waving goodbyes to her team and friends. After that she walked silently to her suite, entering softly as she closed the door behind her. She glanced around but the only lights were coming from her room. She walked in and spotted Dante sitting on their bed, reading through some papers meant for instructors handling combat classes.

She giggled at his slight frown as he read through the documents, not being any more pleased that the combat instructors had such a strict policy and regulations. He'd been complaining before how it was going to cramp his style beyond belief but she just teased him about it. Her giggles drew his attention as he smiled at her while setting the papers down.

"You look focused," she tittered while his smile turned to a smirk.

"I'm a model student," he replied while flicking his hair back in a snobby fashion.

"Ah-huh," she retorted while placing a hand on her hip. "Let Goodwitch be the judge of that."

Dante groaned at that as he collected the paperwork and set it on a night stand by the bed while she walked to a dresser. She started to strip out of the uniform, noticing that Dante had gone completely silent. She smirked a little as she took off her top and started getting rid of her stocking, purposely bending over slowly and catching the softest growl from behind her. As she straightened up she felt Dante's arms wrap around her waist, his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"You know … I feel like we kept getting interrupted," he whispered in a husky voice before he nibbled at her exposed ear.

She gasped a little at the faint touch, his hands starting to tighten around her. She started to heat up as she grounded her butt against his hips, earning an approving growl from her dragon. She smirked before she suddenly turned in his arms and shoved him straight towards the bed. He fell without resistance before she pounced on him, straddling him as she looked at him with a lusty gaze.

"You just have to turn me on every chance you get, don't you," she said softly.

"Of course," he replied with a smirk as his eyes roved over her.

"Good," she replied while starting to grind on him. "Because two can play at that game," she added with a soft moan. "And right now I want my dragon …"

* * *

"Ooh, I'm so excited for this!" Ruby cheered as her team made their way to the arena being used for the slayer sparring sessions.

"I know, I can't wait to see how they throw down," Yang agreed.

"I fail to see how you find this so entertaining," Weiss muttered while shaking her head.

Ruby looked at her partner incredulously. "How can you say that!? Watching elite hunters fight is the best thing ever! You can learn so much from watching them and it's really cool seeing their skills."

"Yes along with a seemingly endless bloodbath whenever they fight," Weiss retorted, recalling the few times they saw slayers fighting each other … namely Dante against Crato and then Dante against Kiara.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Blake commented as she glanced around them, seeing a few other students heading to the arena as well since it was announced as a public event.

She was a little excited to see these other slayers and what they could do, especially when Dante had mentioned that he would be facing an entire team during breakfast. Blake had honestly thought he had been kidding about that but apparently was proven wrong. She'd spoken to Velvet about it during the day but the bunny didn't seem as excited about it, probably being more worried about Dante biting off more than he could chew. Blake would have been worried too but there was an air about Dante that just felt … like he knew what he was doing.

Sure, his ego is what probably pushed to accepting such a match but Blake believed that he wasn't just talking. She was confident that he could in fact match several other slayers relatively easy. She recalled that Kiara had mentioned it the first day she saw Dante and fought him … that he'd been able to take on several opponents before with little difficulty. He was the Silver Demon after all … if anyone could do it, it'd be him.

She was broken out of her thoughts when they arrived at the arena designated for the fights. It was the standard layout as any other in the school, with the actually combat floor several meters lower than the seating surrounding it. They also had energy shields up, allowing for the slayers to use broad area attacks with little worry about their attackers carrying over to the spectators. Team RWBY soon met up with teams CFVY and JNPR, along with Sun and his friend, Neptune. As they took their seats and started to chat while waiting, Blake looked around the arena.

She spotted the newly arrived slayer teams on the other side, the two teams sitting apart by a few seats. If she remembered right, it was team OSRS that had challenged Dante while the others were unknown but any match up could happen. Teams ACHN and ASCZ had yet to arrive but they still had a few minutes. Blake also noticed that some professors, namely Port, Goodwitch, and Ozpin were gathered in viewing seating that was probably used for commentators.

She then saw the two missing teams arriving and heading towards them with Lily walking beside Dante. ' _Odd, I didn't think they'd want her to be here to watch,'_ she thought but then again, this could take several hours leaving the little vampire alone in the suite. Sure she was well behave and generally quiet but she was still a child prone to boredom which usually meant some form of mischief if unattended. She then patiently waited for them to arrive while the other students noticed their arrival.

"Hey everyone," Dante said with a smile as he led Lily to sitting beside Blake. "Excited are we?"

"You bet!" Nora and Ruby called at the same time.

"Are you really taking on a whole team?" Jaune asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yup," Dante replied while popping the 'p'. "I want to see how much Sindria has improved since we split from Othrys Academy."

"Which one is she?" Coco asked as she looked at the other teams, some of which were now looking in their direction.

"The Bull faunus with tan hair," he answered as he started to walk away.

As he did so, team OSRS stood up and descended to the arena as well. Sindria was dressed in jeans with some padding covering the outside of her jeans, a button shirt that had the sleeves removed, bracers and a shoulder pad on the left side, an axe strapped to her hip. ' _That just looks like a common lumber axe … I wonder what else it might have?'_ she wondered as she looked at her team. The black and white haired girl, which if she remembered correctly was Orelia, was dressed in something reminiscent of a kimono that was rather short when considering that she would probably be jumping around … oh well. She also had placed a face mask that only covered up to the cheeks and mouth, which was currently pulled down but it must be used like a small armor if Blake gad to guess.

She only had a staff in a distinct bronze coloration. The next girl, the Cheetah faunus that Blake met a few days earlier, was dressed in a pitch black vest with no sleeves, exposing her heavily tattooed arms. She also had shorts, her legs equally tattooed. She also had small shoes much like sneakers and a small katana reaching just over a foot in length strapped to her hip. Blake then studied the tattoos and found them eerily similar to Grimm. She then looked at the last member of the team, a girl that she remembered was named Solair.

She was dressed in a tight fitting shirt that fell short of reaching her midriff, short sleeved black jacket over it. She also had black jeans with boots that reached up to her calves. She had twin pistols strapped to her hips, a knife lodged into her left boot, and a fanny pack that probably had extra rounds or dust. The team gathered up and stood at one side of the arena while Dante stood opposite them. Blake glanced up and noticed that all 5 already had their aura meters up in a standard tournament layout.

Dante was smirking at them, dressed in his usual silver jeans and jacket that was zipped up all the way, his wrist wraps being pure black. He also had his new sword that Blake couldn't recall seeing before. It looked like a short sword measuring under three feet strapped to his lower back with the handle pointing out to his right side. Judging by the sheath, she guessed the sword was actually rather wide, around 5 inches at the base and not tapering until the last few inches into a triangle point.

The crowd watching, which were a few dozen students along with the professors and slayer teams themselves, quieted down as the slayers stared off. Dante looked very relaxed, his arms crossed while the OSRS team were each in ready stances and looked ready for any attack. Blake noted that Sindria looked particularly tense, likely from being the only one that had fought Dante before and had an idea of what to expect.

"You ladies ready?" Dante asked in a lax manner, seeming to irritate some of his opponents.

"As much as we'll ever be," Sindria muttered while reading her axe.

"Being cocky might be your undoing," Orelia added while assuming a battle stance with her staff, her mask pulled up to cover up to her cheeks and nose.

"Whenever you want then," Dante almost chirped with a grin, his fangs on clear display.

He really wasn't bothering to hide it much anymore but that probably still startled the viewers that didn't know about his heritage. A few more seconds of silence passed before team OSRS dashed into the attack, their sudden movement being nothing more than a blur to even Blake's widening eyes. ' _There so fast!'_ She managed to catch some attacks, mainly Sindria swinging at Dante's neck only for him to lean out of it as she carried past him. He then held his hand out as Solair's knee slammed into it but he didn't budge.

As she pushed off him to gain distance, Orelia came from behind while swinging her staff at his ribs only for Dante to grab it before it could make contact. Taking her momentary surprise, he pulled her off her feet and swung her at Ru who had been coming from overhead. She was knocked away with Orelia as the team each regained their footing while glaring at Dante who retained his smile.

"Tch … he really is the Silver Demon," Orelia muttered as she looked at the lone slayer.

"You weren't kidding when you said he's fast," Solair added while drawing her twin pistols as she glanced at Sindria.

"I told you," Sindria grumbled as she watched Dante.

"He'll slip up eventually," Ru said as she drew her tiny katana.

"Now the question would be," Dante spoke while cracking his neck. "… Can you last until that 'eventually' as you say?"

"Don't underestimate us!" Orelia shouted as she charged.

"Orelia don't!" Sindria called but it was too late.

Orelia went straight at him, thrusting her staff forward to which Dante smirked as he punched the end of her staff. There was a slight pressure wave on collision before Orelia was launched back, the staff nearly being ripped out of her grip. She regained her footing but still skid back to her original position beside her team as she grit her teeth. She removed one hand from her staff, letting herself and the audience see that some of her skin had torn while gripping the staff.

"Damn …" Yang muttered beside Blake. "He barely even looks like he's trying."

"I wonder how long they'll last?" Crato commented from his seat.

"Not long if they don't act like a team," Athena answered as she watched them intently.

Blake would have listened to the rest of the comments but she was paying too much attention to the fight as team OSRS launched another joint attack. Sindria started it, jumping up before slamming the axe down, edge turned up, on top of Dante. He caught it but bent his knees slightly as the floor fractured under his feet.

"Damn Sindira, you've always been a heavy hitter when you wanted to," Dante commented as he tossed her away but then Orelia and Solair attacked at the same time.

Orelia feinted an attack with her staff before coming in with a sucker punch aimed for Dante's gut which connected. Blake noticed her wince as she pulled back while Solair pressed the attack, jumping over Dante while shooting at him with her twin pistols. Dante raised his arm over his head to take the bullets while Orelia gained some distance. Then Ru rushed in at a speed that outclassed the first charge, dashing past Dante as he winced. The team then recovered at some distance while looking at him and taking in any damage that they made.

Dante had a cut across his cheek but otherwise there was nothing else. It seemed that the bullets he blocked with his arm simply ricocheted away much to Solair's surprise. ' _Doesn't she know he has scales covering his forearms?'_ Blake wondered as she continued to watch closely. Dante was smirking as he looked at them, not minding the little cut on his cheek which wasn't healing yet. Blake glanced up and noticed that while each of the slayers from team OSRS had lost some aura, no more than maybe 5 percent considering that they hadn't been attacked directly, but Dante still had all of his aura which confused Blake.

"Hey, Athena," she muttered without taking her eyes of the combatants that initiated more attacks for similar results. "Why hasn't Dante's aura fallen at all?"

"It hasn't!?" some of the others shouted in surprise as they glanced up at the screens to see that it indeed hadn't fallen at all.

"Because he isn't using aura to defend at all," Athena answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" Thantos asked from his seat behind them.

"Because he can use less aura healing any damage given rather than using it to block so why bother?" Athena replied while glancing at them. "That's also why none of his injuries have started to heal, since he's suppressing his aura completely."

Blake returned her attention to the arena and noted that Dante had another cut passing over his eye from the brow to the cheek on his left side but was still smiling as he looked at the slightly panting team OSRS. Taking his smile as an insult, Solair decided to unload straight at Dante who responded by raising his arm in front of his face but otherwise remaining at the same spot. Blake watched in worry as the bullets pierced his jacket and she could see some reddening meaning that at least skin had been pierced as well but Dante still didn't do anything.

After nearly 30 seconds of continuous fire Solair lowered the smoking guns while looking at Dante incredulously. He lowered his arm while smirking at them as if he wasn't currently bleeding from several bullet wounds on his chest and gut.

"Done with warm ups?" Dante asked with a chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me …" Sindira murmured as she looked at him with wide eyes, making her team glance at her.

"Sindria … what's wrong?" Orelia asked wearily as she tried to watch Dante for any movement.

"He hasn't moved … at all," she replied while pointing at his feet.

The others now noticed as well, their eyes widening with shock. Dante hadn't taken any action other than guard his face from bullets the whole time they were attacking.

"Guy's a monster," Solair said as she took a hesitant step back.

"No …" Dante said while raising one hand to his zipper and undoing it completely. "… A Demon."

Dante wasn't wearing any shirts under his jacket, allowing his chiseled abs, pecks, and scale like crystal lodged in his chest to be fully displayed along with numerous bullet wounds but they weren't what was expected. None of the bullets had made it past the dense muscle underneath the skin, making each one little more than a flesh wound and totally negligible. Blake also noticed for the first time that Dante had a new scar she'd never seen before.

It started just above his belly button and traced up to just shy of reaching his right arm pit, a clear cut that was slightly lighter in tone than the rest of his tan skin. ' _What the Hell caused that!?'_ she wondered as she glanced at Athena, wanting to know who could have caused an injury long enough for it to scar.

"Athena …" she started, getting the slayer's attention for a moment. "Where'd that new scar come from?"

A few of the others took noticed as well, finally realizing that it should be near impossible for Dante to scar at all with his natural healing. Blake noticed that Athena grimaced before answering in a low tone.

"It was his father … he believed Dante was in need of a lesson."

That made the group go quiet as they looked at her, not knowing how to take that. To be terrified that there is someone strong enough to actually hurt Dante or the fact that it was his own father that did it to him. Blake shuddered slightly before she returned her attention to the match, putting her worry on that subject at the back of her mind for now.

Dante then moved both his sleeves up to the elbows, allowing for a better view of his wraps which Blake finally realized weren't wraps at all. They were pitch black, fingerless sleeves reaching past his elbow and into the jacket sleeves.

"Damn … he's hot," Coco muttered drawing some eyes on her while she blushed after realizing that she said that out loud.

"I know right," Athena agreed while giggling. "But remember … he's mine," she added with a playful glare at Coco who simply nodded.

Blake returned her attention to her alpha, feeling a little guilty that she was taking in his form as well. Hopefully no one would notice the slight tinting of her cheeks but a quick glance around showed that she wasn't the only one.

"Umm … is it ok that he'd bleeding?" Lily asked softly as she looked at her guardian.

"He'll be fine," Athena assured.

Blake agreed silently before returning to looking at her alpha who just started to speak while some of the members of team OSRS looked at him carefully, seemingly immune to the eye candy in front of them.

"So Sindria, do you recall anything about my semblance?" he asked with a smirk.

"You get superheated and it adds to your speed and strength," she replied while readying her axe.

"Part of it but not all …" Dante replied as his frame started to glow a slight silver while beginning to steam ever so slightly, his upper gut and chest starting to glow from the inside a mix of silver and dark blue, the crystal also glowing a bright blue. "… Another thing is regeneration."

Team OSRS along with most of the spectators gasped as all his wounds closed in a matter of seconds, without leaving so much as a scar. Blake glanced up to see that now his aura dipped slightly, around 3 percent.

"Now then …" Dante said as silver flames started to flick off his shoulders and arms while the glow coming from his chest intensified while expanding up to his neck and back of his mouth. He grinned, a silver glow coming from behind his fangs as he looked at team OSRS with narrowing eyes. He took a slight combat stance, his hands held at the sides while primed to punch. "… Are you ready for the real fight?"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Damn it feels good to get this story updated! Hope this satisfied everyone and tides you over till the next chapter. Any reviews, comments, or thoughts are welcome!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	8. Settling That Score

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I get on my knees and bow for forgiveness! It has been too long! Life is tough and times challenging but it try and prevail. Finally the update and just for future notice, chapters will tend to be slightly smaller so that I can update more frequently.**

 **Loving Volume 4 and feels! Roosterteeth why must you hurt me so!? Anyways onto the story and enjoy! Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Special Thanks to Lucariokid for a certain OC!**

* * *

"… Are you ready for the real fight?"

He kept his grin as he watched all four take a step back in apprehension. He could see that they were already quite unsettled, the mix of being unable to harm him along with the full healing of all damage was weighing down whatever confidence they had before. He locked eyes with Sindria, daring her to make a move but she actually returned the look which surprised him. She was strong, always had been, but she was not one known for having much killing intent. Back in their academy days, she was rare to glare back at anyone unless she'd been angered about something.

"I guess I can't really cut any corners, huh?" she asked while setting her axe down.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he replied while scanning over her team.

Solair reached into her fanny pack and pulled out two new gun clips, Dante managing to catch a faint, light blue color meaning that it was dust. He'd have to guess that it was either water or ice. ' _At least they took my warning about burn dust being useless,'_ he thought as he looked to Ru, the girl having her small katana primed, her Cheetah ears flattening down as a subtle growl came from her. Orelia also got into a ready stance, twisting a piece of the staff before a single edge blade sprung out of the end, turning it into a polearm.

Dante grinned as he felt the air change around them, now prepared to properly fight him now that they realized how dangerous he could be … and he didn't even attack yet. He started to flare his aura for a moment, the air around him heating up as small fractures formed underneath him, making them take another step back.

"Let's go …" he chuckled before he dashed off, the pressure of his movement crushing the stone tiles beneath him.

He closed the distance to Sindria in a flash, the girl gasping as she barely managed to read where he was aiming as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. He slammed a fist into her guard, blowing her clean off her feet and into the far wall several meters back. He spun on his heel before her teammates could react, delivering a roundhouse kick at Orelia who managed to prime her spear in the way. The absurdly sturdy metal bent slightly on impact before knocking Orelia back but unlike Sindria, she managed to keep her feet grounded as she skid back almost to the wall.

He would have pursued the attack but then he noticed Ru rushing him with her katana. He tilted his head to the side as the blade arced past his cheek before his hand shot out and grabbed Ru's face. She could only gasp before he tossed her like a ragdoll across the arena, impacting the wall with cracks spreading from her. He then turned his gaze on Solair but she was quicker to respond while he'd concentrated on her team, unloading on him without any mercy.

The rounds hit his chest before exploding in a blue mist as his skin started to flash freeze. He smirked as the ice spread, covering him from foot to neck in a 3 inch layer of ice. He looked down at himself before looking to Solair and her recovering team. Solair was reloading, Sindria was cradling her left arm as her aura glowed around the sizable welt left from his punch, Orelia looked okay, and Ru was a little daze if going by her slight stumble as she approached.

"Well at least none of you were done in by one hit," he said casually, ignoring the fact that he was frozen to the spot.

"You still pack a mean punch," Sin grumbled as she glanced at her injury.

"At least we got you held down," Orelia said as she readied herself to attack, the others preparing as well.

"Should have done that sooner," he chuckled before he flared his aura again, the ice steaming as it melted in a few seconds while team OSRS tried to attack.

He broke his arm out first as he caught Ru's fist before she could stab him. He smirked as he twisted his torso, breaking the thinned ice in the process, before he used her to swat Sindria away. As the two tumbled back Dante kicked his feet free before rushing Solair, dodging her new hail of ice rounds. He closed the distance before sweeping her feet out from under her and then slugged her in the gut before she could even begin to fall. She coughed up as she careened back, also hitting the wall before she slumped to the ground with a groan. ' _I hope she can get back up from that one,'_ he thought as he then jumped back as Orelia tried to thrust her polearm at him.

He backpedaled as she continued to attack, her face pulled into a determined scowl from as far as he could tell with the mask while her weapon always came within an inch of target … but never hit. He then stopped moving back before he backhanded her weapon aside and lashed out with a kick, nailing Orelia in the gut and making her skid back before she dropped to one knee. Using the momentary pause, Dante glanced up at the aura displays to see their current levels. He was around 92, Orelia and Ru were dropped to 60, Solair was already in the 50's, and Sindira was just shy of 70 percent.

"So it looks like Sindria is the tank of the team," he whispered to himself as he looked at the Bull faunus in question.

She was looked back at him as she drew closer, Ru a few paces behind her. Solair had slowly gotten back up as well while Orelia seemed to still be recovering. ' _If I throw a full throttle attack I should be able to take out all three of them … maybe even at the same time if I use my semblance which leaves Sin …'_ he thought as he readied himself but then noticed Sindria glancing at the ground around her before him.

"Go ahead," he called with a knowing look. "Let's trade blow like we used to."

"And probably get the same result," she muttered back before flaring her aura as she slammed her hands down on the floor and whispered, "… Armada."

As she said it her skin and clothes became the same, dark grey color of the stone tile beneath them. It took a few seconds before the stone fully encased her like a second skin, even her hair and eyes, while she stood straight back up. ' _How can she see like that?'_ he wondered as he looked at the girl. She moved her arms experimentally, sounding like grating rock as she flexed. ' _At least now I can hit her with my full strength and not kill her,'_ he thought with a faint smile. She noticed his smile before giving a very bull-like snort as she charged, her every step crushing the tile underneath.

"Bring it!" Dante shouted as he rushed at her and started off just like they always used to.

They closed the distance to each other before colliding … head first. He wince as they deadlocked for a few seconds before she threw a left haymaker. He raised his arm to block, the impact making him skid to the side a few feet as he whistled at her.

"Not bad, you've gotten stronger," he praised but she just maintained the attack.

He weaved in and out of her punches, each attack coming at surprising speed for someone temporarily armored in stone. He then jumped back as she tried to kick him before he reared his left fist back. Sin matched it with her own left cross, the blows colliding as a shockwave ensued around them. After nearly 3 seconds he grinned as cracks spread up her arm all the way to her shoulder as she gasped in surprise. He didn't let up as he stepped closer while grappling her shoulder with his right and brought her closer. He delivered a savage knee to her gut, doubling her over as the armor around her gut shattered. He then finished up with a right cross, nailing her across the cheek as it sent her sprawling.

Her armor fell to pieces as she tumbled back, her concentration breaking with her semblance. A loud buzz sounded, making him glance up to see that her aura had now dropped into the red meaning she was out. That was the risk to her armor, it took the properties of her environment and could be reinforced with more aura but at a cost to her reserves. ' _She must have put more into it than I thought,'_ he mused as he turned his attention to her remaining teammates who looked at him in shock.

"I've never seen anyone break Sin's Armada with their bare fists," Orelia muttered as she glanced at her downed but still conscious teammate.

"Shit …" Ru grumbled as she glared at him. "… This just got worse."

"It was never going to be easy anyways," Solair added before she glanced at her teammates. "… Don't waste the opening."

"What!?" both her teammates shouted but it was too late as Solair rushed Dante alone.

He quirked an eyebrow as she charged at him, her knife pulled out of her boot while her other hand held the gun. She came at him with a combination of slashes and shots but he dodged each as he watched her carefully, trying to figure out what she was doing. He was about to duck from a swipe at his neck but then he was caught off guard as she dropped the knife mid swing and instead grabbed onto the collar of his jacket. With the two in contact her other hand burst into sand as she grabbed him with it, the soft rock covering him.

' _The Hell!?'_ he thought as the sand quickly covered most of his torso before he could think to do anything, his arm motion beginning to get restricted. He got ahold of himself as he stopped focusing on the sand and instead looked at her, Solair being little more than a few inches away thanks to the contact. He lashed out with a roundhouse, striking her right in the ribs making her tumble away with a pained cry while the sands remained. He noticed that her arm started to reform out of sand but at the same time the buzzer sounded meaning that she was out too.

' _So the reformation costs high amounts of aura too … but being able to actually manipulate her physical body like that,'_ he thought before he focused on the sands restricting his arm movement and even squeezing him to limit his breathing. He scowled before heating his body up again but instead of bursting out of his impromptu prison, it started to turn to glass under the heat, making it more rigid and tougher than normal glass as far as he could tell. He was about to constrict his arms to shatter it but in that lapse he forgot that two other slayers were on him.

He noticed their approach when they were practically on top of him, Ru coming from behind while Orelia charged at the front, the smallest trace of bloodlust present from both. ' _Well this is going to hurt like a bitch,'_ he thought before considering using aura to guard his body. It seemed that neither of the slayers realized that he wasn't using aura guarding at all since they went for the follow-through. Orelia thrust her spear forward … and ran him through along the gut, glass barrier and all, with the bladed end sticking out his back.

Ru at the same time sliced at the junction between his shoulder and neck, the blade going at least two inches into his flesh before stopping due to the dense muscle … good thing she went straight down, otherwise he could have had his neck severely damaged. That would have been an annoying thirty minutes or so of recovery time. As the attacks happened, both slayers gasped in horror along with most of their spectators … funny how he was the only one that grimaced a little but that was it.

"Dante!" several of his friends shouted in alarm but he didn't look at them.

The slayers pulled back but in their shock, both released their weapons still embedded in his flesh. ' _Could have taken those out at least,'_ he thought as he watched Orelia take tentative steps back, Ru appearing in the corner of his sight as well. Both were looking at him as if they'd killed him … well, anyone else probably would have died from this but hey, a part of him found their faces funny. After a few seconds he sighed as he swung his left arm, since his right couldn't be used fully thanks to having key tendons in his upper shoulder severed. With the motion the glass finally shatter completely and dissolving into thin air much like Athena's crystals would.

Sadly that let the blood that had been pooling inside the glass to fall out as well creating a nice little bit of splatter around him.

"Nice combo," he praised with a small smile as he looked at the flabbergasted slayers.

"Are you crazy!?" Orelia shouted. "We need to get you to the med bay!"

"Nah," he shrugged as he reached over and pulled the katana out of his shoulder in a very nonchalant fashion. "I'm good."

It was true. The moment the blade was out, the skin around the cut ignited in silver fire before closing shut, the flesh and skin mending in moments. Once it was sealed fully he waved his right arm to test it out but didn't find anything wrong with it.

"Now this," he continued as he grabbed the shaft of Orelia's spear before pulling it out of his gut, not minding the squirts of blood with every few inches that came out.

Once out, the same thing happened, the small hole sealing in just a few seconds. He held the spear at his right while the katana remained in his left as he glanced up at the aura markers. His had dropped to 84 percent now, the use of his semblance and then healing having taken a decent chunk of it.

"How …?" Ru asked softly as she looked at him, her ears lying flat against her head as she looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"I told you," he said with a sigh. "I can regenerate … injuries like those that you gave me are trivial," he added while tracing his new scar with his thumb.

"So is there any point …" Orelia asked with a whisper as she looked down, her eyes being covered by her hair. "… We can't win anyways …"

"No," he said with a thin smile, "I know sometimes you have to pull back and all but this just a sparring match. Take the chance to push forward and test your limits a bit … it's not like you'll actually die."

He watched them as they glanced at each other for a few seconds before they nodded at each other, a determined look in their eyes as they faced him again. He smiled at them before he took a fighting stance, ready for the fight to continue. They stared off for a few seconds before Ru suddenly spoke.

"Orelia!"

"Got it!" she replied as she dashed at him, swinging and stabbing repeatedly.

Dante weaved through the attack before giving a few quick jabs. Orelia managed to dodge a few and even block one but he still connected a few. Namely, her cheek, two to her gut, and one that was more of an uppercut which ended her assault for the moment as it knocked her back a few meters. She released a tired groan while slowly turning onto her stomach but Dante didn't have time to pursue her since he'd noticed that Ru had been preparing for him in a way he never saw coming.

His eyes widened as he watch her tattoos come to _life_ as they crawled off her skin while growing to the full size of Grimm. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was fighting Grimm of a new variety, mainly since their bodies didn't look fully solid. They were still pitch black aside from the masks but their bodies looked more like collected shadow rather than flesh and bone. ' _Wait … do they have a solid body otherwise?'_ he wondered before he watched as an impressively sized Beowolf lunged at him.

He retorted with an unrestrained jab, his fist plowing straight through the creature's ribcage but with no blood and less resistance than the body should have had but it did have weight. ' _Ok, so solid but not a full replica,'_ he noted before striking the Beowolf's mask, not waiting for any sort of retaliation. The mask shatter almost like glass before the body sort of exploded in a wisp of shadow.

"I'm guessing the masks are the weak spots," he commented as he looked at Ru again … only to see a small army of Grimm between them, all larger than standard Grimm.

None had the body armor and spikes that Grimm of these sizes would have but the shadow did give the shape of them. He counted around three or four more Beowolves, two Ursa Majors, a small Deathstalker ' _Where did she keep that?',_ and a rather large Creeper all aimed at him.

"Well damn," he muttered before whistling in appreciation.

She just gave him new chew toys … funny, he'd been running out. ' _Well, now with a slight barrier I can use that and not kill her … on second thought, no pressurized roar or else it might go through them, her, and the wall behind her along with anything else that happened to be in the way,'_ he thought as he braced his footing, the glow inside his chest and throat intensifying. He caught Athena out of the corner of his eye giving him a worried look but he faced her for a moment before winking. Honestly, she could be such a worry wort at times. Granted, he didn't have the best track record when it comes to holding back so she wasn't baseless.

"What are you doing?" Ru called from behind her little squadron, looking at him curiously, Orelia joining at her side after finally recovering from that particularly strong uppercut.

' _Two for one deal,'_ he thought as he smirked at them before breathing in. ' _Maybe I should name this? … Nah, it'd be weird calling out the name of my attack before using it … right?'_ he mused as he focused on the two slayers behind the wall of fake Grimm. He then lurched forward while giving a powerful exhaled, a torrent of silver and blue fire escaping his jaws to the surprise of the slayers and spectators. It wasn't like the roar he'd used back in the Razorback Mountains, this time simply acting more like a flamethrower than a compressed cannon.

His flames burned through the shadowy creatures, tearing through them like dry leaves as the flames continued on to the slayers. Neither had time to dodge the rather wide attack, the fire sweeping over them in just a few seconds. He cut it off almost immediately after just as the buzzer sounded twice … his opponents were both down. He watched as the flames dissipated to reveal both Orelia and Ru down on their backs, slightly steaming while they groaned but no visible burns. He'd just made it before the flames breached their remaining aura … that wouldn't have been pretty.

He sighed as the glow in his chest and throat died down, his semblance returning to being inactive for the time being. He then started to walk over to the two freshly defeated slayers, the other two from their team approaching as well now that they'd recovered some. He then noticed that Ru's skin was mostly clear along the arms and legs, making him wonder how exactly did her semblance work. He made a mental note to ask later before he stopped before the group.

"Nice fight," he complemented with small smile.

Orelia scoffed at him before actually pouting, "You could have ended that ages ago."

"Maybe but then again, I'm an odd case," he replied easily. "You all could have done wonders against another opponent. As far as I can tell, you four were simply a bad match up, that's all."

"You were still holding back," Sindria grumbled while rubbing her cheek where he slugged her.

"Was not," he replied with a near pout but Sin gave him a skeptical look. "… Okay, a little but what can you expect? My power is meant to kill and I obviously don't want to do that."

"Still impressive," Solair added before glancing at his gut. "… It was creepy seeing you heal so easily."

"So that was scary Dante, I'll keep in mind to stay on your good side," Ru added while shaking her head. "You took out all my average level Grimm though … now I need to restock," she said with a pout aimed straight at him.

"How does your semblance work by the way?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I can collect the mask of any Grimm I defeat and store the full creature like a tattoo," she answered.

"That can be convenient," he said as he offered both downed girls a hand up.

They both smiled faintly at the gesture before each taking a hand and getting pulled to their feet.

"Come sit with us," he offered as he gestured back to his friends. "I'm sure a lot of the younger ones want to meet you."

The girls exchanged looks before nodding together at him. He gave a light grin as he walked back with them to where his friends were seated, noting the slightly angry look Athena was giving him. ' _Oh, I'm in trouble,'_ he thought while gulping nervously. If there was one thing Athena was good at, it was being creative. Smacking him or even throwing a book at him when he did something risky wasn't that effective. And in her words, most of his choices were plain stupid and borderline suicidal, she'd figure out a way to deliver the punishment.

And she was _not_ above teasing him in the naughtiest ways to the point of madness, which he considered the worst punishment by far. That and a form of glare that he was sure she picked up from his mother, the only woman to have made both the Silver Demon and Demon Lord Astaroth to cower in fear with just a look. He didn't have much more time to dwell on it as the group arrived and he stopped a few feet from his mate, silently accepting his fate. She, however, didn't give him the glare or any words, just a once over before smiling at him … and that made his blood run cold.

' _I'm a dead man,'_ he whimpered inside as he sighed, gesturing to the team behind him to get a quick set of introductions for the students.

"Just for formalities sake, this is Orelia, Sindria, Ru, and Solair," he said as the slayers waved with smiles.

He didn't pay attention to the return greetings as he sat beside Athena with Lily currently on her lap. The little vampire was looking him over carefully, apparently still worried that he might have some injury even after seeing him heal so quickly. He gave her a reassuring smile before he looked at his fellow slayers.

"So, who's up next?"

Havasu stood up without answering and heading straight for the arena floor, making the others quiet down as they watched him go. Dante noticed that Zack was heading down as well, already looking ready and actually serious. ' _Looks like they challenged each other before the matches. I wonder how this will go down?'_ he mused before he looked at Havasu as he got farther from them.

"Havasu," Dante called calmly, the slayer in question pausing without looking back as the others quieted down. "Remember … this is a friendly spar."

"…" Havasu remained silent but the air around him was cold and indifferent but Dante added his piece to make sure Foxfire knew his position on the event should the combatants go too far.

"… Overdue it and I will intervene," he warned with a steely tone, his eyes drilling into the back of the other slayer's head.

After a few seconds Havasu resumed on his way to the arena without looking back. Dante noticed that he was getting worried looks from his teammates but he didn't pay them any mind as he kept his eyes of the fighters now standing at opposite sides of the arena floor. He watched and listened intently, monitoring the slightest killing intent coming off Havasu, Zack responding in kind. Silence descended on the large chamber as the lights dimmed around the stands while the energy shields were raised to prevent any attacks from leaking out while signaling for the fight to begin.

Havasu kept a hard eye on Zack, the other not looking particularly interested but at the same time, keeping a clear guard up. After some time Havasu glanced at his lacrosse stick in his hands before twirling it and then stabbing the butt end into the stone tile, leaving it there. He then returned his attention to Zack who copied him, stabbing his machete reeking of blood next to him, the edge actually still dripping slightly making some people grimace at it.

"Tell me something …" Havasu started in a cold voice that sounded so wrong coming from him. "… What is your name?"

Dante frowned at the odd question, Zack seeming surprised by it as well as he slightly frowned before focusing on Havasu and answering him.

"Zack Rojos," he answered in a monotone voice but the answer only made Havasu glare more fiercely at him.

"… Wrong …" Havasu mumbled as his killing intent spiked. "… So you did lose something," he added in a whisper too low for anyone to catch but Dante managed to read lips, and even then he nearly missed it.

"Why do you care?" Zack asked with a critical eye.

"Find out," Havasu essentially growled before he took a combat stance.

Zack frowned for a moment more before he assumed a loose combat stance, not showing any particular style. They stared off for a few more seconds before Havasu suddenly kicked off with his rear leg, pushing him forward at an alarming rate as his fist braced for the impact. Zack's eyes widened at the unexpected level of attack, barely raising his left forearm up to guard over his sternum. Havasu lashed out with a firm right fist, crashing into Zack's forearm with a sickening crunch as a small shockwave erupted off them. Dante watched as part of Zack's arm bent in, a clear break though Zack did little more than grimace slightly.

Zack skid back from the hit as Havasu chased after him but in his obvious anger, left an opening for Zack to counter. He ducked a hook from Havasu before responding with right cross, nailing Havasu against the cheek and forcing him to backpedal. With the momentary break, Dante watched curiously as Zack suddenly used a nail to cut open the skin around the swelling for the clearly broken forearm. Then, with morbid fascination, he watched as streams of blood trickled out but didn't fall, instead acting like sentient tendrils wrapping around the forearm. However, before he could watch what would happen, Havasu rushed forward again with a descending fist, missing Zack by an inch and instead plowing into the ground. The impact kicked up a dust cloud obscuring Zack momentarily from view.

It only last of little more than a few seconds before both combatants jumped out of the slight cloud, but this time, it looked like Zack's arm was repaired somehow and Dante could see some traces of blood along the forearm but he didn't know how it was done exactly.

' _So what did his blood do exactly?'_ Dante wondered as he eagerly waited to see what else the slayer could do. As far as he could remember, he didn't recall ever seeing a semblance focused on blood manipulation before and was extremely curious. Havasu was also scowling as the damage he'd inflicted was so easily mended. It didn't last long as the slayer reinitiated the attack, Zack responding in kind as they closed the distance. The exchange was furious, coming off as little more than a blur to the inexperienced eye. Dante watched with rapt attention, appraising the skill level and the threat level it could be given.

Even in his clear anger, Havasu's skills were not dulled while Zack maintained a near poker face as he matched foxfire blow for blow. In an opening moment Zack lashed out with a kick, impacting Havasu's gut and forcing him to skid back while coughing. They remained at a distance for a few more moments before getting back into it, neither backing down. As the two continued the borderline homicidal assault, Dante listened in to the conversations going around him as the younger hunters spoke.

"Damn …" Yang breathed out as she struggled to track them. "… Is this a little … much?"

Just to apparently prove her point, Havasu managed to land one haymaker across Zack's face, a good bit of blood splattering out while both fighters continued.

"They look like they're trying to kill each other," Ruby nearly squeaked, looking a little green from the blood and random cracking sounds.

"I'll admit that this is a little more than was expected for _friendly_ spars," Lucian said as he scratched his chin but otherwise didn't seem bothered at all.

"Don't worry about it," Dante muttered without taking his eyes off the fighters. "If it gets too out of control, I'll step in …" he said with a slight growl in his voice, making a few glance nervously at him.

They kept making comments but by then Dante tuned them out as he noticed Havasu and Zack speaking slightly while they attacked each other, his eyes narrowing as he read their lips.

"… Half-Moon Massacre …" he caught Havasu mumble to Zack's momentarily widening eyes.

"… Don't know … Can't remember …" Zack replied only for a particularly vicious fist to bury itself in his gut while Havasu snarled.

"How can you NOT REMEMBER!?" roared the angered slayer before he lashed out with another cross that collided with a return from the bloody slayer, forcing both to distance themselves.

Silence reigned as both panted at each other, a large assortment of bruises lining their bodies as Dante glanced up to the aura bars. Both had dropped to a little over 70 percent and if the atmosphere was any sign, things were heating up. Both slayers were now close to their previously discarded weapons and Dante knew the fight had gotten significantly more deadly. He was right on the money as both picked up their respective short spear and machete, their eyes hardening as they prepared to charge.

Barely a few seconds passed before they surged at each other with renewed vigor, and the slightest hints of bloodlust, before they passed each other with their weapons outstretched. After a span of silence Havasu coughed just before a section of his upper bicep burst as if there were mini explosives just beneath the skin. Some of those watched gasped while the slayers tried to figure out what the hell happened, Dante included.

He saw Zack cut him with the bloody weapon but nothing else seemed odd about it. He glanced to Zack's team to see Rayne smirking while the other two looked unsure of the fight, probably wondering why the pair were at each other's necks. He took his eyes off them and looked at the slayers again as Havasu inspected his arm before looking to Zack while speaking.

"Explosive blood, huh? You've gotten stronger with that damned semblance," he said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Again, I've never fought you before," Zack replied as he readied his weapon.

"You keep thinking that," Havasu muttered as an orange glow surrounded the injury before it slowly started to heal, though comparatively speaking, far faster than what aura was normally capable of. "If I didn't know any better …" Havasu said as he started to circle the arena while looking at Zack. "… I'd say it felt like the blood was trying to get deeper into the muscle but with your aura in it, my aura reacted making it explode … what a nasty ability."

Zack frowned for a moment, possibly upset that Havasu likely figured it out so quickly before he spoke himself. "And you on the other hand have mastery over your aura. There's no other way I see someone focusing their aura on healing otherwise."

"Huh, and he finally says more than a one-liner," Havasu taunted without humor before suddenly rushing towards Zack.

The slayer's eyes widened though he managed to block the thrust that would have run him through, aura or otherwise if going by the condensed layer of orange aura coating the spear tip. At that the pair resumed the exchange of blades, nicking each other while failing to hit any critical points though every cut Havasu received quickly popped in a similar fashion to the first making him hiss in pain. Dante had to guess that by simply wearing away at each other, Zack was on the lead with his semblance enhanced weapon. Their weapons glinting red and orange respectively, both starting to aim for more critical spots.

Dante could feel the tension growing even more and the students were getting anxious, especially Lily sitting right beside him on Athena's lap. One of her hands had grabbed onto his arm while the other at the hem of Athena's shirt as she looked at the combatants. He tried to reassure her be holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze while his eyes trailed to the opposite side of the arena, making eye contact with Zack's captain, Asteria. They both nodded, an agreement to act should they decide the match had gone far enough.

Dante then returned his eyes to the match, seeing both with even more cuts but now, Havasu's eyes were glowing orange as his pupils narrowed, his canines extending slightly to give him an animalistic appearance. He watched as they disengaged for a moment before Zack suddenly held his hand out. Nothing happened for a moment before Dante's eyes widened as a pool of blood next to Havasu's foot suddenly rippled before a spike of blood jabbed out at his calf. Havasu noticed in time to dodge with a scowl but took his eyes off Zack.

The albino capitalized on that and closed the distance with a thrust aimed to the gut. It connected but rather than go through, the tip was stopped by a dense layer of orange aura. Then Havasu's hand latched onto the machete blade, his hand coated in the aura as well to prevent any cuts, before he lashed out with his short spear as a form of bat, knocking Zack across the temple. Zack weathered it though and kicked off Havasu while wrenching his machete free and gained some distance.

The pair looked at each other as they recovered their breath, both down to the 50's in aura. Havasu looked worse for wear thanks to the explosive nature of his injuries but it looked like he wasn't really paying attention to his injuries.

"… Damn Youhei …" Havasu muttered under his breath, making Dante frown as he translated the word used.

' _Mercenary? I would get that since we all are but …?'_

Zack frowned as well, probably wondering why Havasu was calling him that but whether he knew what it meant was up in the air. However it seemed like the moment was over as Havasu suddenly got into a deep attack stance, his body crouched forward with his short spear aimed towards Zack at his side, his killing intent spiking considerably. Zack responded in kind, running the palm of his hand over the machete edge to give it a fresh coating of blood.

At the act Lily buried her face in his chest, having moved into his arms as the fight progressed and she got more nervous. This was one of the downsides of being an Alpha hybrid. She may not have any experience but her new animal instincts could read the atmosphere and bloodlust perfectly and now she wanted security by being in his arms.

' _Shit,'_ Dante thought as he let go of Lily and handing her to Athena while looking to Asteria again, getting a crisp nod from her.

He looked to the combatants before they could charge, noticing how their muscles were coiling for the attack. Then, like a rubber band stretched to the limit, the pair sprung, their movement breaking the tiles under them as they went for the kill.

 **Crack!**

However … neither met their mark. In the time they charged Dante and Asteria had moved. She and Dante practically materialized in front of the fighting slayers and took them down before they could even react to them. Asteria had kicked down Zack's machete, getting the blade to impale effortlessly into the stone tiles while her palm struck him dead in the chest and knocking him back several feet. Havasu on the other hand was not so lucky since Dante really wasn't in the mood after having a terrified Lily hanging onto him earlier.

He caught Havasu's spear with his left hand before sweeping out Havasu's feet from under him, sending his body sprawling onto back. The entire thing happened within a second, one moment the slayers were about to try and kill each other and now, both their respective superiors as slayers appeared and took them down. Dante caught several surprised gasps from the audience but paid it no mind as he looked at the dazed Havasu as he recovered from the momentary surprise. His eyes had reverted to the regular maple color though his anger was still palpable.

"Fights over …. A draw," he said in a steely tone as he glared Havasu down.

"Like hell it is!" Havasu returned as he started to stalk forward to try and continue.

"Too bad, I called it," he said as he tossed Havasu's weapon to the floor beside him, having held onto it when he knocked the slayer away.

"Who are yo-"

He didn't let Havasu finish as he closed the distance and grabbed him by the throat before driving him into the wall behind him, holding him a foot off the ground while his eyes shifted into their draconic silver form. He knew no one could see them at this angle so he used the added intimidation factor to curb Havasu's anger for now.

"Your commanding officer," he answered to Havasu's interrupted question. "Now … the match is over. Go cool off and then we can revisit whatever issues you have with Rojos later … **got it?** " he added with a feral growl as his voice deepened.

Havasu returned a glare for a few seconds before releasing a tense sigh and then slowly nodding. Dante then let up the pressure so he could drop to the floor while rubbing his now sore throat. Dante watched him as he then recovered his weapon before walking out of the arena. After a few seconds Dante sighed as well while his eyes reverted to the human form and he made his way to where the other slayers and mentees were. He plopped down back in his seat and looked at the staring faces.

"Yes?" he asked humorlessly.

"You ok?" Athena asked in a soft voice.

"Just tired," he replied as he wrapped one arm around her waist to bring her closer to his side, an act that she eagerly followed while Lily returned to sitting on his lap while looking at him with innocent concern.

"So who's next?" Dante asked as he looked at the other slayers.

"Well …" Thantos started as he eyed where Havasu left. "I guess Cicero and I will take up that bet against Kiara."

"Bring it," Kiara said with a wink as she got up, her spear at her side.

"Yay," Cicero added in a sort of mutter as he followed after them.

Dante just silently watched them go before he thought about what to do with Havasu. He could go and talk to him but it didn't look like he would be very responsive right now … especially not to him considering how he ended the match. Dante sighed in annoyance as he noticed several concerned glances being directed his way which he decided to ignore for now. He just watched as the next battle began, his mind not really focused on it but he managed to pull an air of interest …

* * *

She watched as Athena snickered while Dante chuckled, the pair sitting at their dinner table while eating together. She herself was just about finishing her pasta that Dante had made for them tonight, the meal being both hearty and healthy for Hunter needs. After Havasu and Zack had fought, the rest of that slayer's team had left meaning that Athena didn't get her fight. As for the others … well, she didn't really want to pay attention after being scared to wits end with the last match. Still, for now it wasn't really a concern to focus on so she dropped her musings to pay attention to what was happening now.

She had a small smile as she watched them, feeling almost nostalgic about the scene though she couldn't recall why. It was a problem she'd had since they rescued her from the mountains.

She couldn't recall who her parents had been or even what they had looked like … only her first name and the pain she suffered thanks to those doctors before she was saved by Dante and Athena. It was odd … she almost felt like she'd seen this exact scene before … her parents teasing light-heartedly about the day and occasionally bringing her into it or trying to embarrass her with how she kept getting tomato sauce on her cheeks.

' _A family … my … family …'_ she thought with longing as she looked at them. They were all she could remember that wasn't swept in nightmares. She wasn't sure when it happened but at one point she mentally started to think of Athena as 'mom' … but she never had the courage to outright say it. She knew that they said they would take care of her and they had been kind but still … how would they react if she said it? Even she was old enough to get that she wasn't their actual daughter … even if it was what her heart wanted. Her eyes focused to Dante for a moment, a swirl of emotions mixing within her as she looked at her guardian.

Somehow she knew he was the strongest and the one who protected her but at the same time...she was scared of him, even though she didn't want to be. She could still remember the sight of him in the mountain. Cold silver eyes that held sadness as well, the scent of blood and death surrounding him, her every instinct screaming to run … or hope that the end came painlessly. One glance had been enough to make her panic and cry when she last saw them though at that time, all they had was sadness and pain in them. She almost felt ashamed for doing that but she couldn't help it, regardless of how much she tried, the thought of those eyes still terrified her.

But she felt as though she was getting better. She was more comfortable in his presence and when she'd been in his arms during those fights she felt so … safe. Like there wasn't anything that could get to her when she was in his arms. It was moments like those that she sometimes wondered how he would react if she called him 'dad', but for the same reasons she couldn't say it. He wasn't her dad, she couldn't remember her real one, and she didn't know if he would even like it.

Who was to say that someday they might have their own actual child and not want her? She had been left alone before … who was to say it wouldn't happen again? That they would get tired of her or that she'd do something wrong and they just toss her …

"Lily, are you ok?"

Dante's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at them, noticing that they were both looking at her with concern.

"Huh?" she voiced, not catching that she sounded strained.

"Sweetie … why are you crying?" Athena asked in a soft and motherly tone while reaching over with a clean napkin and dabbing at her cheeks.

Lily brought one of her hands to her eyes by reflex, feeling the wetness that confirmed her tears. As she paused in surprise, Dante moved around the table and knelt beside her chair while looking at her with soft, hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone as well before suddenly she lunged at him and hugged him.

She barely noticed him momentarily stiffening before returning the hug as a powerful sob racked through her body. She didn't know what made her do it, his warm eyes or that caring tone … all she knew was that she wanted to be held close. She didn't even try to stop the tears or sobs that escaped her as Dante scooped her up in his arms and held on to her. She could feel Athena standing close as well, rubbing circles into her back to calm her down. After a few moments she felt small vibrations rumbling through Dante's chest and into her trembling frame, a familiar warmth surrounding her.

He was humming, his usual act when either feeling content or trying to comfort someone. She could recall several nights falling asleep to that humming … those nights were blissfully nightmare free. If anything, her hold tightened on him as her sobs died down, her head resting under his chin as Athena kept rubbing her back. After some time she calmed down enough for Dante to speak again in a gentle tone.

"… Sweetie … what's wrong?"

Her chest swelled with warmth at hearing him call her that. Dante always used her name while Athena usually was the one using the pet names as such but having him say it for the first time brought a feeling of reassurance that she desperately needed. She sniffed a bit before tilting her head slightly so she could look at him.

" … I …" she tried to speak but her voice sounded weak, her eyes still stinging from the sudden downpour of tears. "… W-will … you l-leave me?" she asked in a near broken voice, her earlier fears resurfacing even as she was held so close to him.

"Why would you ever think that?" Athena asked with clear worry as she stepped to Dante's side and in her line of view. "… Of course we won't."

"B-but … I was left … before …" she reasoned weakly. "… I don't w-want … to be a-alone …"

A fresh set of tears started again as she looked at them through blurry eyes. Her answer was Dante tightening his grip on her as Athena moved closer to hug her as well, surrounding her from all sides. She cried again for some time as they hummed and murmured soothing words respectively, letting her get her emotions out. After she finally calmed down again Dante spoke in a far more stern though still warm tone.

"We won't leave you like that Lily. You know we care about you and want to keep you safe and I can promise you … we'll always be there when you need us."

Hearing his words caused her growing fears to wither down, her head slowly nodding into his chest to show that she heard before she felt Athena give her a kiss on the cheek. They remained silent for a while before they heard the sound of a scroll going off in Dante and Athena's room. She felt them shuffle before Athena left with another parting kiss on her cheek and then walked off to handle whatever it was they were being called about. After some silence Dante sighed as one of his hands rubbed her back before he slowly pulled her off and set her back down on her chair.

He then kneeled down in front of her with a gentle smile as he placed a hand at her cheek while running a thumb over it, making her lean into his touch. They remained silent for a bit while Lily caught Athena speaking in their room but wasn't focused enough to make out anything being said … though Athena sounded annoyed. Before she could start to wonder why, Dante spoke again, getting her attention.

"Feeling better?" he asked to which she nodded, making his smile grow. "Good."

He then stood fully up and moved to the kitchen, retrieving a container from the microwave and bringing it to her.

"Then let's get you finished up with your meal so then you can get a bath and bed."

"But I don't feel sleepy," she protested as she took the flask with the familiar 'punch' her guardian had her drink.

Regardless of the tender moments or emotional turmoil, Lily was still barely ten and like any child her age, felt the need to resist trivial things like baths and early bedtimes. All her protest got was a chuckle from Dante as he ruffled her hair a bit before sighing as he looked at the door to his room.

"I'm going to see what the call is about, be back in a bit."

With that he walked off while she uncorked the flask and took a sniff of the mystery drink. Thanks to the rather … bloody … event earlier today, the trademark scent was rather fresh in her mind and she frowned again as matched it to the smell of her drink. She just couldn't get it. It smelled like blood but it didn't taste anything like what she believed blood should taste like … if she ever happened to but she thought that was gross.

She thought about it as she started to drink the 'punch', her body seeming to fill with energy as her senses sharpened. There was always a rush after these drinks and then there was a calming effect as the drink settled. While enjoying her drink, her thoughts returned to the similarities it had to blood.

She couldn't remember much of her past but her body did have 'memories'. Familiar sensations, tastes, smells and such that often gave her a sense of déjà vu. Like the time she took a bath with Athena and the older woman washed her hair for her. It felt so comforting and natural, like it was something that was a very common occurrence. As such she could in a way recall having tasted blood once some time ago when she probably pricked her finger on something and by instinct, stuck her finger in her mouth.

The taste had been nasty. Somewhat coppery and bitter, with a strong aftertaste that bugged her. The drink she had now was more like a slightly bittersweet cheery with a refreshing tinge left to it afterwards making the drink the favorite part of her meals. For the life of her she could not figure out why her favorite drink smelled … and looked like blood … but clearly had a different taste. Not to mention she was pretty sure drinking blood was something only monsters in stories did … or that woman with the black and red eyes in the mountains … and the fangs.

She shuddered at the memory but with that shudder, she spilled some of her chin and shirt making frown as she looked down at herself. She got up from her chair and went to the bathroom to clean up. She quickly entered and turned on the lights … only to gasp in shock and horror.

Looking back at her was something from her nightmares. Those eyes, the red color surrounded in black, narrowed pupils looking straight back at her. The lips were slightly parted to reveal two silvery fangs dripping crimson along with the chin and shirt. It was the face of a monster … her face in the mirror. A trembling hand moved up to touch one of the fangs … and retracted as if burned when it made contact. She'd known her teeth had changed along with her head and ears but the teeth had never been that long.

She had never seen her eyes though, since every time she had her drink, it was in the kitchen and she was usually long finished before heading to any room with a mirror when the high of her meal wore off. Her frame started to tremble as she took in her appearance … being a near perfect match to the woman who bite her … that monster … and she was one now too.

Her thoughts raced within a whirlwind of chaos, incoherent at times, as she tried to understand what was going on. Had Athena and Dante ever seen her like this? Did they not know what she was? She recalled Dante facing the bat woman, how he showed his disgust and anger as he nearly ripped her apart before those ships arrived with more people in white masks. She knew they were Hunters that slayed monsters, like that woman was a monster … and now, so was she.

New tears started to cascade down her face as new fears bubbled within her. What if they saw and treated her the same. What if she was dangerous and would someday hurt someone? Panic started to clutch at her chest as she imagined Dante's eyes again in their silvery form but this time … full of nothing but disgust and directed at her while Athena also looked at her as if she was something foul. She couldn't bear the thought of it … to be so outright rejected … it would crush her.

She didn't know when it happened but her feet suddenly bolted, not conscious of where she was going. Glimpses of running out the door, a hallway, falling down a set of stairs only to get up and keep running. It was dark and clouded, leaving near complete darkness though her eyes could discern trees passing by. Her heart was hammering in her chest even as she silently cried, branches scratching at her skin, but she was too panicked to notice.

She just kept running, not wanting to have Dante and Athena see her for what she was. She would leave before they could reject her, hide herself away so others would be safe from her … she was a monster after all …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Yep, that happened. Hopefully the fight was to your liking and I skipped the other slayers for the surprises later on. Hope you all enjoyed and let me know your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


End file.
